


wild and an untamed thing (bee with a deadly sting)

by jamesrancid



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, For the most part, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reddie endgame, Richie centric, Rocky Horror AU, Slow Burn, Sort of? - Freeform, Takes Place In 2019, beverly is voice of reason, call each other bro but like romantically, eddie works at a theater, kind of, no one knows how to communicate, one-sided stozier, richie is dumb and gay, richie thinks his music is obscure, they’re 17/18 in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesrancid/pseuds/jamesrancid
Summary: beverly loves rocky horror, richie doesn’t, but he surely doesn’t mind the crew working there.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 46
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Richie couldn’t explain it, but he often felt specific pieces missing in his life. Like one wrong turn years ago led him farther from where he was destined to be.

He didn’t know where or what that was, but it was a gut feeling. 

Despite being at the top of his class, having a healthy relationship with his parents, and friends who love him, he still often doubted his actions, and the path he was on. 

The first memory that comes to mind that put him where he was supposed to be was when he first met Beverly Marsh. 

7th grade biology, linked for a lab project. The best project of his life. 

Richie couldn’t tell you what they did. Maybe they dissected a pig, maybe they made mitosis sculptures out of oreos, all he remembers is meeting the first person who really understood him, and having the longest, most vibrant, off topic conversation of his life. 

After he met Beverly, more and more moments just began to click. They’d go to dances as each other’s dates, Beverly started inviting him to parties, Richie got into fights when rumors about her spread, it was nice to have someone you felt as close to as Richie did to Beverly. 

Though, Richie truly didn’t understand how much Beverly cared about him until sophomore year. Richie had just gotten his license, so they decided to drive down to New York to catch a 1975 concert. 

-

They shared a cigarette in the bed of Richie’s truck, the blaring music they’d just finished singing their hearts out to still ringing their ears post-show. Richie broke the silence after blowing smoke out from between his lips, passing the cigarette to Bev. 

“Hey, Bevvy?” Richie asked, turning to look at his friend. 

“What’s up, Rich?” Bev didn’t look back over, her eyes glued to the stars. 

Richie didn’t even know how to open up his statement. “We can trust each other with anything, right?” He asked her. He knew it was a stupid question. The amount of times Bev snuck into Richie’s window to avoid her angry, drunk dad couldn’t be counted, as well as the times Rich opened up about the pressure he felt to go to med school like his dad, but this was different. 

“Of course, Rich. Something on your mind? Don’t tell me you left the car running and we have to walk home.” She said. It made Richie smile. She passed the cigarette back to him. 

“No, I’m not that careless.” He looked back up to the stars, taking a drag from the cigarette. “Bev...” He pauses. “I think I’m gay.” He said quietly. 

Years of doubting himself led up to this moment. Years of being called names and being ridiculed in arcades for a lingering high five with another boy, Richie had a difficult time coming to terms with this piece of himself. For so long, he’d been bullied and shoved for something he didn’t even understand about himself. It was something Richie pushed away, doubting the way other boys made him feel, as if it were something he didn’t want to be. He feared becoming what he’d been bullied for all these years. 

For weeks, Richie practiced it to himself in his mirror. He’d just stare at himself, his tear stained cheeks and dirty hawaiian shirt which had an orange soda stain. He needed to learn how to tell himself. How to accept himself. He had to face the terrified kid who knew what the good Christians in his town thought of him. What they thought of his urges. What they thought of the tingle he’d feel on his hand when a boy would pass him a sheet of paper or when they both reached for an arcade joystick. What they thought of the rush of joy Richie felt at the laugh lines on boys’ faces when he’d tell them a dirty joke. 

Above all, Richie had to learn how to accept himself first, because in the end, the only person truly stuck with you forever is yourself. All of that goes a lot smoother if you can at least get along. 

There was something about tonight, sitting here with Beverly, who’d been through everything with him these past few years, that suddenly made it so easy to say it out loud to her. 

Not to mention, the attractive male singer of the band they’d just watched perform, who only about 15 feet from Richie from the stage, only confirmed his sexuality farther. 

He turned his head to look at her expression once more, she just smiled. “Is that all, Rich?” She took the cig back from him, chuckling. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

“I think so.” 

-

Their relationship blossomed that point forward, at least it did to Richie. Knowing Beverly had his back, no matter who he was, was significant. She didn’t seem to treat him any differently, and that night didn’t seem to be an impact to her, which just meant even more to him. 

Maybe he wasn’t just stuck with himself forever. Maybe others would be along for the ride, too. 

-

Two years later, early October of senior year, Richie and Beverly worked side by side at her aunt’s antique store. Richie loved being able to take home records at 75% off, and Beverly’s closet immensely improved, as she was able to accurately express herself. Richie was able to snatch some cool pieces, too, but Beverly’s input influenced a lot of what he wore. 

She often told Richie that his sense in fashion was like shuffling a Sim creator. 

Which was true. But Richie was proud of his outfit creating skills.

Bev would rave to Rich about how she wanted to run a store just like her aunt’s, but ideally would love to be a professional stylist, or even run her own fashion line. For now, Richie was Beverly’s training for fashion school. Richie was only working for the hot airhead indie boys who came in every once and a while looking for a new turtle neck, or some stickers to put on their obnoxious guitar case. 

“Come on, Rich! It’ll be a blast, I promise. We can walk over after we close up!” Beverly begged. Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Rocky Horror? Bev, I still haven’t even seen the movie.” Richie protested. 

“All the more reason to! You’ll love it, I promise.”

Beverly has been begging Richie for weeks now, ever since the posters were hung up last month. The community theater company down the block was putting on a live performance of Rocky Horror, one of Beverly’s favorite movies that Richie refused to watch out of spite.

“Fine.” Richie agreed begrudgingly. “But if the new Bojack Horseman gets spoiled for me tonight when I check my phone, I’ll getcha, and it’ll look like an accident!” He exclaimed, terribly imitating Mike Myers’ Cat in the Hat. 

Bev just smirked. “Deal. But we’re dressing up. I’m not letting you continue to wear that ugly ass flannel with a neon pink shirt.”

“Oh, Bevvy! Don’t lie, you love my flannels.”

Before locking up, Bev raided the antique store, knowing her aunt wouldn’t mind as long as the clothes ended up where they belonged. She put together a quick Columbia costume for herself, and got the perfect leather vest to pair with the ripped black jeans Richie was already wearing, and a touch of fake blood to make him her Eddie. 

“Who even is this guy? Bev, what kind of show is this?”

She laughed. “You’ll get it, don’t worry.” She assured. Richie doubted it. 

The pair made their way into the theater, looking around. Richie felt absolutely overwhelmed at the crowd in line in front of him. Half of the crowd was in corsets, fishnets and heels, and for a kid growing up in a conservative part of Maine, he couldn’t believe people like this were in hiding all this time. He spotted a few other people dressed as his character, as well as whoever the hell Bev was, along with some other clearly notable characters he didn’t yet recognize. 

They eventually found their way to their seats after getting a bag of popcorn and a soda, ready to enjoy the show. Well, Bev seemed to be. Richie was still overwhelmed. 

-

Before Richie new it, the lights turned on for intermission. “So that’s Eddie?” Richie shook his head. “He has like one song! Why didn’t I get to be the sexy guy in the lab coat? You know I have the legs for it, shame on you, Bev!” Richie laughed. Bev shook her head.

“I don’t trust you with the fancy ass pearls we have at the shop, Rich. They’re too expensive. Plus, we don’t even have a corset to put you in!” 

Richie stood up. “I’m gonna go get us a refill on the popcorn. I’ll be back.” Rich assured. 

He made his way to the concession stand, and purchased his refill. Though, on his way back to Bev, he blindly ran into someone as soon as he turned a corner. “Fuck!” Richie yelled, definitely too loudly. As they collided, rice, popcorn, which hadn’t come from Richie’s bag, thank goodness, and playing cards, instantly spilled onto the floor, which seemed to come from whoever he ran into. Richie immediately put his popcorn beside him, rushing to help scoop the rice back into the dustpan. “Dude, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize— fuck, I—“ 

“It’s fine.” The voice said. The boy, a victim of Richie’s clumsiness, set his broom and dustpan on the floor beside him, and began to gather rice and popcorn into a pile. The boy didn’t sound happy, and Richie didn’t want to push it by accidentally making a stupid joke, so he stayed quiet, which was his safest, though rarely chosen, choice. He helped by picking up some of the playing cards that scattered, before deciding to get up and pull a trash can closer to them. The boy looked up at him just as Richie drug the can closer, and he nearly knocked it over when they made eye contact. “It’s just popcorn.” He said simply.

The boy looked up at him with dark eyes, his curly brown locks somehow also had a bit of rice in them, but Richie swore to god the boy looked up in slow motion as Dreamweaver played, and he seemed to smile up at Richie. Richie couldn’t believe someone could pull off a black zip-up hoodie so well, but this boy sure seemed to. In fact, the entire boy’s outfit was black, and his hoodie was unzipped to reveal a “Rocky Horror Stage Crew” t-shirt. He felt extremely overwhelmed by the boy’s shy, yet forceful energy, and how he seemed to just naturally smell like a pharmacy. Their hands nearly grazed as Richie held onto the trash can, and he nearly dropped the can as the boy came close.

“Thanks.” The boy said as he dumped the dustpan into the can. 

Richie had a loss for words. You could tell, because this kid had a god damn fanny pack, and Richie’s first instinct wasn’t to roast the fuck out of it. 

“Fuck me.” Richie mumbled to himself, pushing his glasses up. The boy made a face and tilted his head. 

“I’m sorry?” He asked. Richie felt his heart race. 

“I-I mean, um... no problem.” And with that, Richie set the can down, took his popcorn, and sprinted off, absolutely humiliated. 

“Jesus, what’s with you?” Bev asked as he reached his seat. Richie’s face still looked mortified, and was bright red. 

“Nothing! Nothing. Here, I got the popcorn.” Richie was secretly grateful he’d never met this boy before. If that kid went to his school, it’d be all over. 

The show soon returned, and although Richie stayed following the story, his heart was still racing. He couldn’t believe he said that. How stupid could he have been? “Fuck me”? Really? Smooth, Rich. He hoped Bev wouldn’t notice. He knew she wouldn’t make fun of him, but it was still humiliating. Maybe the boy didn’t even notice he’d said that, or assumed he’d misheard Richie. 

Yeah, maybe he didn’t hear what he said. 

When the show ended, Beverly nudged his shoulder excitedly, applauding loudly. “Good, right? See, I told you!” The audience began to trickle out, and the boy from earlier returned with his broom to continue cleaning up between the seats. 

Richie gulped nervously as the boy collected empty beer bottles from under seats to recycle, hoping to God no one noticed his staring. 

“Come on, Rich.” Bev nudged him once more, and he instantly stood up. 

“Th-The show was great.” Was Richie’s delayed response. His eyes seemed to remain glued on the boy, and Bev followed the gaze, a smirk growing on her face. 

“You know, we can’t stay here all night, Rich. Everyone has to go home eventually.” She managed to guide him out of the theater, but as she took his clammy hand, she understood exactly what was going on. 

This would soon be the remembered as the second moment Richie knew his life was headed in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to check out my spotify playlist, too! it’s a mix between this au and canon, plus just overall good songs, so let me know what you think! :’) hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/22qzigjido4usx7p4w3kdulfq/playlist/5D7VKqWvnhpFxTu7RhggKf?si=5ltn03KjQAmgiKI75kN1ig


	2. Chapter 2

Richie couldn’t tell you why he did it. To be fair, he couldn’t tell you how he makes most of his decisions, but this one was truly unjustifiable. That Monday morning, Richie came up behind Stan at his locker, a proud smirk on his face.

“Stan, the Man!” He exclaimed, clapping him on the back. “You know, Stanny-boy, I have the perfect thing for us to do on Friday night.”

Stan turned around, unphased. He’d known Richie for what felt like decades, but it seemed to always be too early in the morning for him to deal with Richie’s crap. Even during lunch. “Rich, I told you. Mom said if I smell like a skunk when I get home from hanging out with you again, I can’t go camping this summer.” He said, closing his locker. Richie just laughed.

“No, silly! I got us two tickets to...” His voice softened, holding up the tickets. “Rocky Horror Picture Show! Get your fishnets, Stanny, it’s boys night out.” Stan furrowed his brow.

“Keep your voice down!” Stan gently pushed Richie’s hand down. “I-Isn’t that Bev’s favorite movie? Why don’t you take her?” He asked his friend. The pair shared their first period, so they continued to walk in the same direction. 

Richie panicked. He knew it would be suspicious if he asked Beverly again. He knew she wouldn’t laugh, it was almost as if he couldn’t admit this to it himself. 

“C’mon, Stan, don’t be a bore. Can’t a guy treat his friend every once and a while? Get you out of that Amish house of yours?” He asked. Stan huffed. 

“We’re not Amish, we just like camping.” He justified. “I should be able to convince my mom, but I swear Rich, if I’m a minute passed curfew—“ Richie grinned excitedly. 

“Roger that, Sergeant Urine! I solemnly swear that you’ll be home in time for your mommy to give you your sponge bath and get tucked in. You won’t regret it, I promise.” He assured. Stan rolled his eyes. 

“I’m regretting it already.”

Stan was another person in his life that he felt was significant. Although right now it didn’t seem like it, Stan and Richie both equally cared about each other, and related on ways that was hard to compare. 

After Beverly, Stan was one of the first people Richie came out to, but don’t tell Stan. To some, it may seem odd that Beverly would know before Stan, as Stan and Richie had been best friends since kindergarten, but Richie may have stolen a beer or five from some abandoned seats at the 1975 concert. It was honestly just a matter of circumstance. 

But anyways, Stan and Richie could relate on that level. Growing up in a Christian small town in Maine, a rabbi’s son and the closeted gay kid would have more in common than one would think. 

-

Tuesday afternoon, Richie and Beverly were having some pointless argument in her aunt’s antique store, passing the time on the clock with some useless dispute. 

“I’m just sayin’, Bev! It really doesn’t matter how the pasta is shaped, I’m still gonna eat it.” Richie shrugged. 

“That’s not the point, Rich! All pasta is good! All I’m saying is that if you were to put macaroni in alfredo sauce, it’s not fettuccini alfredo! It’s just macaroni alfredo.” She shook her head as she continued to hang clothes up on the rack, while Richie was pretending to look busy by counting vintage pins and broaches at the counter. 

Soon, the dragging sounds of metal against the glass countertop came to a halt, and so did Richie’s incomprehensible argument. 

Beverly noticed there was no response and looked over at the counter where Richie had stood, hoping his feelings weren’t genuinely hurt over a mild pasta dispute. 

But Richie wasn’t there. 

She heard the bell ring by the entrance, meaning either a poor customer who had overheard Beverly and Richie’s painful conversation had left, or someone had entered. 

A boy walked in hesitantly, with a pink polo shirt and red shorts, socks pulled up to his calves, and a fanny pack around his waist. 

The boy immediately made eye contact with Beverly as she tried to put together where she recognized this oddly familiar face, but that was soon interrupted when he spoke. 

“Uhh... Excuse me? Do you guys have any.. like... jewelry?” He asked hesitantly. His face screamed ‘I’m so sorry I’m a customer.’ Beverly just smiled. 

“If it’s for a girlfriend, she’ll probably be offended at what we have. Everything was owned by dead people and war criminals.” The boy laughed, though it was unclear which part he was really laughing at. 

“It’s for my mom, so old people stuff is perfect.” He said. Beverly walked over to the counter, where the broaches were freshly counted. 

“There’s... this one of a hippo... a spider—“ 

“Oh, this ones cool.” Eddie picked one up, looking down at it to inspect it. 

“Oh, yeah, that’s one of my favorites!” She looked at it from Eddie’s hand, a small broach of a red canary. “My friend Stan had called dibs, but I’m sure he won’t miss it. There’s a bluejay, too.” Eddie looked up to her and smiled. 

“Then I’ll take it.” He said, then paused. “Is... there a way you could like... put a sticker on it that implies it was on sale or something? It’ll make my mom flip.” He asked hesitantly. He didn’t seem to want to be a bother. 

“You’re a genius! I like the way you think. I’ll be right back, our sticker maker is in the office.” She turned away to find the sticker maker, assuming the boy was too anxious to shoplift. She would have assumed correctly. 

Beverly made her way to the office, where Richie was pacing back and forth, biting his fingernails. 

“Jeez! What, did you see a ghost?” She asked as she grabbed the sticker printer. She closed the door behind her to speak with her friend privately. 

“N-No, that’s... fuck... Bev, that’s the boy from the theater!” He shout whispered, pointing in the general direction. Beverly just sighed. 

“Jesus, Rich. He’s just a boy. Are you kidding me? You can’t make eye contact with him?” She asked, and he shook his head. 

“No, he—“ Rich bit his tongue. “Just... please don’t make me face him.” Richie was clearly new at this. Sure, he likes to stare at boys from a distance all the time, but this boy made his heart feel all fucked up and jittery. He hated it, and he didn’t know how to handle it. “Can you just— please?” He begged. 

Beverly rolled her eyes. She’d deal with this later. “Fine. I have to go make sure he won’t shoplift anyways.” She said. 

“Isn’t that what this one-sided mirror is for?” Richie asked, gesturing towards the window. Beverly didn’t have time for this, turning around to make her way back to the boy. 

“I’m sorry about that. My co-worker shit his pants.” She joked as she returned out from the office, clearly hiding a smile. This only made the boy laugh. He seemed to have been blushing, but Beverly didn’t think anything of it. 

She took the pin from him and stuck the sticker on it, a proud smirk on her face. 

“Alright, my friend. You’ve just purchased this broach for... 10 dollars! And its original price was... wow, what a steal! Three hundred dollars!” She smirked and took a crumpled up bill from the boy. “Do you want a bag?” She asked. He shook his head. 

“I uh... I have a box at home I can put it in. Thanks so much.” He said, pocketing the broach. “And um... make sure to let ‘fuck me’ know that it’s rude to stare, and we all know his black nails are just Sharpie.” He gestured to the window that Richie has been staring out of since the boy had entered the store. Beverly pursed her lips to hide a laugh as the boy left the store, then she quickly rushed to the back office. She definitely wanted context for that one. 

“Hey... ‘fuck me’? You know that‘s a window, right?” She asked, propping the door open in case a new customer walked in, which there probably wouldn’t be. Richie’s face went beet red. 

“I’m sorry... what?” He needed to take a seat before his knees gave out. “Are you— fuck! Bev, what the fuck?!” Richie groaned in frustration. She couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Richie, are you serious? This is so pathetic! Just talk to him, dingus.” 

“It’s not that simple, Bev, I—“ Richie began to protest. 

“It literally is, Richie. It totally is.” She said. Richie sighed, and looked down at his canvas sneakers.

They were dirtier than he remembered. Even though he wasn’t supposed to wear them for gym class, as they weren’t proper running shoes, his teacher never made him change, and never penalized him, so there were grass stains and dirt from the school’s running track caked over them. They were worn, and they had random swear words written across the edges in Sharpie. He should probably get a new pair, but he usually waited until the soles began to detach, and it sounded like he was wearing flip flops. 

“Earth to Rich! Hello? What’s the matter?” Beverly rested a hand on Richie’s shoulder, leaning down to meet his gaze. “It’s a crush, Rich. You’re not gonna die.”

He simply shrugged defenselessly, sighing. “My brain just... goes numb. I don’t know. God, I’m so dumb, I—“ Richie pursed his lips together. “I invited Stan to Rocky Horror for Friday, I was embarrassed to bring you again, cuz... y’know, you’re smart and shit, you’d catch on immediately. And... and I know you wouldn’t make fun of me or anything, it’s not that, I trust you, I just—“ 

Beverly grabbed him by the shoulders. “Jesus, Rich! Take a breath! Holy crap!” She tried not to laugh, because he knew it’s not what Richie needed, but it was weird to see her usually smooth-talking, snarky best friend this riled up over a boy he barely met not even a week ago. “Call Stan, Rich. I’ll come with you, I’ll help you with this mess.” She said with a small chuckle. Richie sighed. 

“No, Bev, I invited him! I can’t just—“ 

“Rich, it’s really not gonna help. Hell, you didn’t have to see the show again! You could just, gee, I don’t know, wait until afterward? Bump into him somewhere? He clearly lives nearby.”

Richie stood silently, thinking about what Beverly said. 

“Look, I get it, Rich. I mean it took Ben two years to admit to giving me that poem when I first moved here, you think I don’t know what you’re dealing with? Why did you even invite Stan? How would he help?” She asked, crossing her arms. 

“I... I don’t know! Whenever he’s around, I seem to act out more. Maybe get more confident? Plus we haven’t hung out in a while anyway, he’s been blowing me off a bit. I-It made sense in my head.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He was grateful he had Beverly to be his voice of reason. “I’ll... I’ll talk to Stan tomorrow at school, he seemed pretty reluctant anyway...”


	3. Chapter 3

To be honest, Richie was terrified of going to school that next morning. He dreaded revoking his invite to Stan in order to go with Beverly again. Though, it didn’t seem like Stan really wanted to in the first place. 

Despite this, Richie had laid awake that entire night before, imagining how the conversation would go. He had a million scenarios queued up; crying, disappointment in his eyes, maybe a sigh, or a raging fit of jealousy. The one he dreaded most, though, was Stan not even really caring. Relieved, even. 

Richie took a deep breath when he was about 10 feet away from Stan at his locker, rehearsing what he was going to say:

_Hey, Stan. I know I practically forced you to come see this show with me, but I decided to go with Beverly instead. We can still hang out another time, I don’t work on Thursday or Saturday so we could— ___

____

__

“Richie!” He heard a voice call, quickly interrupting his thought. Stan had turned around from his locker, making his way over to his friend. He wrapped his arm around Richie, grinning. 

“I watched the movie last night! I’m so excited to see it with you on Friday!” He said happily. Definitely a change in mood from Monday, Richie felt ten times more nervous now. 

“Uhh... yeah, about that, I—“

“Are we going to dress up? I’d totally go as Janet if you did Brad! Or... Frank and Riff Raff! I cant believe you like this movie, too, Rich! It’ll be nice to talk to someone about it!”

Richie felt his stomach turn. “Uh... you got it, Stan the Man! We can look for costumes after school on Friday, then go straight there.” He said, pursing his lips together. Stan nodded, patting Richie on the back as they made their way to their class. 

When they got to their classroom, Richie texted Bev under his desk. 

Tuesday, October 8th  
8:27am

beaverly🌻

ME: yo im gonna go see it w stan sry

beaverly🌻: wtf?? rich why???

ME: im sry he was rly excited plus we hvnt hung out in a while ill figure it out

beaverly🌻: good luck then lol it’s ur funeral

beaverly🌻: keep me updated! text me!!!

Richie pocketed his phone, his nerves nowhere near close to calming. How did he screw himself this hard? At least he could get a fun night with Stan out of this. It’d been too long. 

-

By the time Friday had rolled around, Richie had decided on dressing up as a masculine version of Magenta, and Stan had put together a rather accurate Riff Raff costume. Richie still disappointed that he couldn’t find a dress to fit, but he had the perfect pair of black slacks to match his teased hair and apron. 

The pair made their way to the theater, where Richie was absolutely on edge the entire show. He was stressed about turning a corner and running into the boy. He felt like he’d been seeing everywhere, though it was only two or three times.

Richie didn’t actually run into the boy until intermission again. Stan had left to refill their popcorn, and the boy seemed to be on his own with a scene change, where he was dragging out a bed prop for the second act. On instinct, Richie leaped up to the rescue, making his way down the aisle to help him drag it across the stage. 

Richie gave a (what he believed to be) charming grin as he leaped on stage, and went to the other side of the bed. 

Once the bed was in place, Richie clapped his hands together like it was nothing. He never once considered a laundry list of rules he could have been breaking right now. He was this boy’s hero. 

“Thanks, that was really generous. You didn’t have to.” The boy said. 

“Oh, absolutely! It’s uh... it’s my pleasure,” Richie assured was certainly not lying. He brushed it off with a faux shrug. The boy grinned.

“Hey, wait... ‘fuck me’!” The boy wagged his finger at Richie as he recalled the memory. 

“Well geez, you don’t have to be so forward.” Richie was smirking, but secretly panicking on the inside. 

“No, no! I remember you! You uh... you also work at that weird antique store. Eddie.”

Richie crooked his head. “Uhh... Yeah, yeah, I was dressed as him last time I was here, I—“

The boy rolled his eyes, laughing. “No, no! My name’s Eddie.” The wagging finger turned into a hand out to shake Richie’s, which Richie just couldn’t refuse. 

“Eddie.” Richie mumbled to himself. 

The boy’s hand was soft and delicate, though he had grime under his fingernails. If truly holding hands with this boy was anything like this, Richie could do it all day. 

“I’m uh... I’m... Richie.” He managed to spit out, grinning like a doof. 

“Well, I’ll see you around, then, Rich. Uhh.. thanks again. My partner’s out with the flu, so I have to do most of this myself this weekend. That was a big help.”

Richie laughed, and finally let go of Eddie’s hand. “E-Err... see you around! And... I-It’s no problem whatsoever.”

Richie made his way back to his seat. He’d been called Rich hundreds of times it seemed, but the way it left Eddie’s mouth made him completely weak in the knees. He took his seat before his legs could give out. 

“Who were you talking to?” Richie heard from beside him. He turned to see Stan, who was still standing in the aisle. Stan seemed to be questioning him, a hurt look on his face. “I thought it was guys’ night.”

“Uhh... no one.” Richie shook his head. “Just... a friend. It’s nothing, Stan.”

Stan stared at him for an uncomfortable amount of time before sitting down beside Richie. “... Okay..”

The rest of the show, Stan and Richie sung their hearts out, or at least the chorus. Neither of them were totally familiar with all of the lyrics yet. Stan seemed to not be as... uptight as he was during intermission, which was a relief to Richie. 

-

When the show ended, Richie walked Stan out to his mom’s car. Usually, he made fun of Stan for not being able to drive yet as a senior in high school, but he was honestly worried about annoying Stan any more. He still wasn’t sure what he’d done to make him look so hurt during intermission. 

“Thanks for coming with me, Stan.” Richie said with a smile. “I had a lot of fun.”

Stan grinned, wrapping his arm around Richie. “Me, too. You know, you make a great Magenta. I hope someday we can fly ourselves back to Transylvania, or wherever the hell we’re supposed to be. Not here, that’s for sure.”

Richie sighed. “Totally. I swear, once I graduate, it’s straight to L.A. for me,” Richie sighed. Stan turned to look at him. 

“L.A.? I thought we were going to Florida,” Stan questioned. Richie shrugged. 

“Comics don’t make it in Florida, Stan. Besides, there’s animal hospitals everywhere. You don’t have to go to Florida,” Richie justified. Stan shook his head.

“You don’t get it, Rich. It... You know what, it’s fine. We’ll still be able to see each other. Just make sure you’re actually funny so you can actually be able to afford to visit me,” Stan laughed, then patted Richie’s back when they got to his mom’s car. Richie had offered to take him home, but his mom had insisted on getting him. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. 

Richie walked his way back to his car, which was in the opposite direction of where Stan’s mom had asked to meet them. He passed the theater, where Eddie had just been walking out. 

“Richie!” He called out happily, a relieved grin on his face. “I uh... I was hoping I didn’t miss you back there. I just... well, I wanted to say thank you again for helping me out with the prop,” Eddie said shyly, rubbing his shoulder. Richie nodded his head dumbly. 

“God, I mean... of course! Especially after I totally spilled the shit you’d just cleaned up last week!” 

They shared a laugh before it faded into an awkward silence. 

Eddie was the first to break it. 

“Hey, um... there’s this... taco truck down the road. It parks only a few blocks from here. It’s honestly the only reason I even took this job so I could eat them without my mom on my ass. Something about processed meats and ‘those damn immigrants’ or something..” Eddie rolled his eyes, chuckling. “I uh... usually don’t like... eat out, but.. this place is like, phenomenal! Um... would... you want to go with me? Unless— your boyfriend back there wouldn’t want that.”

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. “Stan? God, n-no, no!” He shook his head oblivious. He was so caught up in the assumption that he was dating Stan, he had completely looked over the implication of this invitation being romantic. “He’s not my boyfriend. I... I-I’d love to! I’ve always wanted to go, it’s always closed whenever I try. My friend Beverly raves on and on about it,” he said, putting his hands in his pockets. 

Eddie smiled slowly nodding. God, he was so cute when he smiled. “Beverly...“ he repeated. “Is... she the girl who works with you at the antique store?” Eddie tilted his head in curiosity. Richie’s face went red. He remembered when Eddie swung by the store that Tuesday. They’d made eye contact as Eddie first approached the glass door, which was when Richie bolted. 

“She— yeah! Yeah, she’s awesome.” At some point during this conversation, they’d started walking, but Richie couldn’t remember when. By this time, they were already halfway over. 

“So... I don’t see you at school, do you even go to Derry High?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head. 

“Neibolt Prep. My mom was convinced I’d end up some ‘druggie homo with rabies’,” he quoted. Richie smiled. 

“Your mom’s not wrong. Not sure if public school is what made me a homo, if anything it held me back from being my gay ass self, but I’m only a social druggie, I’m not addicted to any of that crap. Plus I’m vaccinated.” Richie then paused. He looked down at Eddie, who seemed to be laughing. Eddie was laughing. 

“Good to know. I consider it a dealbreaker,” Eddie confessed. Richie took note of that. He was always worried he’d grow reliant on cigarettes when he started smoking with Bev. He used to be worried, at least. He only really started to crave it when he was stressed, or his anxiety was out of control. Honestly, he should be pretty anxious right now, but something about Eddie’s presence was comforting to him instead. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. 

“So... Neibolt Prep, eh?” Richie asked. “Isn’t that place like... a total sausage fest?” He added. 

_I definitely wouldn’t mind that _, Richie thought to himself. Before Eddie responded, they had reached the line to the truck, which was all the way around the damn block.__

____

____

“Yeah, it’s okay. I have a few friends. Actually, they work here! Bill has the flu, he usually sweeps and moves props with me. Mike plays in the band. It sucks not being around girls, though. I found girls easier to be friends with in middle school.”

Richie smiles and nods. “I get that. Stan and Bev are my closest friends. Bev’s boyfriend is pretty cool, we don’t talk much. We used to just get stoned off our asses together, but he quit so he could lose some weight. Munchies weren’t helping.” They both laughed, and sooner or later, it was their turn in line. 

Richie ordered his tacos first, then reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet and pay. He felt a hand on his wrist, which forcefully pulled his hand from his pocket. 

“Yo, what the f—“

A ten dollar bill was forced into his hand. “I’m paying, idiot,” Richie heard. He smiled weakly at Eddie. 

“Ahh, no, no... I really can’t accept this, I—“

“Richie, please. I invited you.”

Their hands lingered for a moment, and Richie’s face went red. “Uhh... ghh... fuck, fine... th-thank you...” He nearly turned to jelly as Eddie smiled and took a step back. Richie paid with the bill Eddie had handed him, then awkwardly stepped to the side so Eddie could order.


	4. Chapter 4

Once Richie and Eddie had received their late dinner, they stood outside awkwardly for a moment, before Richie spoke up. 

“Hey, uhh... you wanna like... go to my truck? I promise I won’t abduct you or anything, we could like... sit in the bed of my truck and eat these,” he suggested. Eddie just smiled. 

“That sounds... really nice,” Eddie responded. With that, Richie began to lead the way. Their free hands would brush as they walked, and Richie nearly dropped his tacos every damn time. 

Richie led Eddie towards the parking lot where his truck sat, opening the latch to the bed of his truck. Eddie climbed in and shivered. “Fuck, it’s cold,” he commented. It was faint, as if it were just to himself but Richie acted quickly.

“Totally, it’s cold as fuck,” he agreed. Richie then set his tacos on the bed of the truck and unlocked it to get into the backseat. “I was gonna lay this down anyway so our butts don’t hurt. I hope it’s okay.” He tossed a thick blanket over the edge of the bed of the truck, then picked up his zip-up hoodie from the floor of the back seat. “It kinda reeks of cigarettes. Bev and I usually lay on it when we smoke,” Richie admitted. Eddie didn’t respond. 

He climbed back into the bed with Eddie, laying the blanket over the bed of the truck. Eddie scooted in close when Richie took a seat, and Richie’s heart went apeshit. At first, he assumed Eddie was simply scooting closer to get onto the blanket, but then he felt his arm wrap around Richie’s. 

“E-Er... here...” Richie offered weakly, laying his jacket over Eddie’s shoulders. His hands were trembling. Whether it was from Eddie or the temperature was beyond him at this point. 

“O-Oh, thanks...” Eddie said shyly. He put his arms through the holes, snuggling in closer to Richie’s side. Jesus, Richie couldn’t believe this was really happening. 

“Uhh.. n-no problem, buddy.” Richie laughed nervously. Buddy? What was he? A softball coach for a preschool?

-

Soon enough, the boys had finished off their tacos, which honestly took a while as the boys couldn't stop sharing stories about high school, Eddie’s crazy ass mom, and weird people at the antique store. Richie never wanted to stop listening to Eddie go on about some old car he and his friend Bill were working on in the junkyard. They haven’t realized that the setting of the quiet parking lot was so perfect until just now. They’d both been so infatuated by each other’s company. There was silence for a moment, as they both took in the view. 

The moonlight perfectly reflected the trees surrounding them. Even though it was just a dreary parking lot, and almost completely empty with the exception of a few cars from employees of nearby stores who would soon be closing up, there was something oddly romantic about it. The thrill of being completely alone in such an open space made Richie shiver, or maybe it was just cold. 

Again, Eddie was the first to speak up. 

“Thanks for coming with me. This has been really fun.” Eddie said, looking up at Richie, who just smiled. 

“Totally! I’ve totally been scared to talk to you ever since I made you wipeout in the hallway last week. I’m sorry about that again, by the way.” Richie said.

“It’s fine. I’m always grumpy when I’m cleaning up, especially now since Bill’s been out.” Eddie paused, as if hesitating on whether to say what he had on his mind. “I.. hope... I’m not that intimidating, though. I’m told I can be snappy,” he admitted. Richie shook his head quickly.

“Of course not. God, no. Not anymore. You’re like a little kitten.” He smirked, nudging his shoulder. 

Fuck, dude. Here he was, sitting under the moonlight with probably the cutest looking boy he’d ever fucking seen, in the back of his own truck. Their gaze could have lasted for hours, Richie wouldn’t know. It felt as if a rope was slowly wrapping around them, pulling them closer together. Though, the only force bringing them closer was their own subconscious want to be near the other. Richie could feel Eddie’s breath against his own. The boy smelled like Lysol and popcorn butter, which made Richie wonder if he himself just smelled like absolute ass. _You reek what you eat, _Richie thought to himself, causing him to giggle.__

__“What’s... so funny?” Eddie seemed to grow self conscious. He turned his head, scooting away._ _

__“Oh, fuck... nothing. I’m sorry, dude, I just ruined this, huh?” Richie’s face went red. As always, he managed to fuck up, even when he was to himself._ _

__“... Dude?” Eddie asked. “Oh my god...” Eddie rubbed his forehead, scooting away. “Oh god, I’m so stupid, I— Richie, I’m so sorry, I— fuck—“ Eddie’s breathing pattern grew irregular, and he started... wheezing? He began to fumble into his fanny pack, digging out his inhaler._ _

__“Sh-Shit! What the—“ Richie’s face went pale as Eddie panicked. He held his hands up defenselessly to give Eddie some space, watching as he took a puff from his inhaler. “Hey... Hey, dude, it’s okay, I didn’t—“_ _

__Richie was at a complete loss for words. He was still trying to figure out what he’d done to startle Eddie in the first place._ _

__Once Eddie had slowly calmed down, Richie placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey... I’m sorry.” Richie said softly._ _

__Eddie shook his head. “Rich...” He breathed out. He still refused to look at him, rushing to shove his inhaler into the pouch. Richie could feel him trembling under his hand._ _

__“Hey, hey... I... I’m really sorry...” Richie whispered, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Do you like... want me to take you home? You look really stressed out. And honestly, really sleepy. I’m pretty sure I caught you doze off on me a few times.” He offered._ _

__At that moment, an amber alert went off on Richie’s phone, and he grunted, pulling it out of his pocket. He ignored the flood of texts Beverly and Stan had sent him, reading aloud the amber alert he was given._ _

__“Male. 5’6. 120 pounds. Caucasian. Brown hair. Wearing all black. Last seen at... Derry Community Theater. Has asthma.” Richie read out loud. Eddie groaned._ _

__“Are you fucking serious?” He sighed. “I’m 17! It’s been 4 hours! I hate my mom. And why did she have to mention I have asthma? I—“ He pulled out his phone, which he had turned off so he didn’t have distractions at work. Eddie knew he should have learned his lesson at this point. There, he was able to read the spam of messages his mom had left him._ _

__“Seventeen missed calls.” Eddie said to himself. “Fifty four texts.”_ _

__Richie couldn’t imagine having his parents on his tailbone like that. He could leave for a weekend spontaneously and his parents probably wouldn’t even think of calling him until he was already on his way home._ _

__Richie’s thoughts were soon interrupted when Eddie spoke up. He was on the phone with his mother._ _

__“Mommy?” He asked, wiping his brow. “Yes, yes mommy, I’m fine. I-I was just... with a friend. W-With...” Eddie pauses to look at Richie. “With... Mike. Y-Yes, mommy, I... I know. I didn’t text. Uh... uh-huh...” Eddie took in a shaky breath. “I-I will. Yes... h-he can drive me home... okay... I love you mommy... yes... I will be careful... okay... okay... yes... okay... Bye mommy.”_ _

__He hung up the phone, and looked up to Richie, whose face was red from holding in a laugh._ _

__“What?” Eddie asked dully._ _

__“Mommy?” Richie asked. The jokes stacked up in his head, and he couldn’t hide his smile. But the kid needed a break, so Richie held back. “Sounds uh... sounds serious. You need me to take you home?” He asked. Eddie nodded silently._ _

__Richie opened the passenger side of the truck for Eddie, letting him get comfortable before making his way to the drivers seat._ _

__“Thanks for driving me. I live not too far from here. Across the street from Derry Middle School.” Eddie said. Richie nodded as he started the ignition, pulling out of the lot._ _

__“Did you go there? I don’t remember you.” Richie glanced to Eddie for a moment before he’d answered, before turning his eyes back to the road._ _

__“No, Neibolt starts in seventh grade. I moved here the summer before that.” He answered. Richie nodded slowly, sighing._ _

__“Well I’m glad I even met you, then. Call it fate.” Richie hid his smile, still struggling to process his eventful night. “So...” Richie took in a deep breath as he tried to carry the conversation. He casually pretended to stretch, resting his arm across Eddie’s headrest in the truck. “Does your mom know you’re gay, or...”_ _

__Eddie looked over to Richie, with an offended furrow in his brow. “I’m not gay.” He said bluntly. Richie’s face went pale as he stared at the road. Shit shit shit._ _

__“God, I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot, I-I just assumed— your outfit when you came to the store was so colorful, I—“_ _

__Eddie interrupted him with an obnoxious chuckle, gently pushing Richie’s shoulder. “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! God, I love men! And no, she doesn’t. So shhh!” He smirked, looking over at Richie, who just sighed in relief._ _

__Richie had never had a friend who was gay. Especially one who seemed to be so comfortable with their sexuality. It was refreshing for Richie. Even if nothing romantic came out of Richie and Eddie, Richie was excited to hopefully have someone who understands what he was going through._ _

__Sure, he had Stan, but sometimes it felt like Stan didn’t really understand everything Richie felt, or just didn’t want to listen. He understood Richie in how he felt like an outsider, but whenever Richie would actually talk about boys, Stan would just change the subject. Maybe Stan was just not the most sexual person, maybe Eddie would understand more._ _

__“Cool, cool...” Richie pursed his lips together, attempting to keep his cool. “My parents... they don’t know. At least, I haven’t told them. I have a Brendon Urie poster in my room, though, so that should speak for itself.” Richie smiled, gently elbowing Eddie._ _

__“It’s not gonna matter to me if my mom knows. As soon as I graduate, I’m getting the hell out of here.” Eddie said. “I don’t think I could bare another year of living with my mom. I don’t have to explain that to you, you know how she is. At least I know it won’t scare you away.” Eddie smiled over at Richie, who shook his head._ _

__“No way. Crazy parents? I finished all Keeping Up With the Kardashians, so I could use some entertainment right now, I’m sure she’s a reality show and a half.” Richie cackled, pulling up to the curb in front of the middle school._ _

__“Y-Y’know, um...” Richie started. “I’m actually not too uh... far from here. I-I actually live uh.. only like... a few blocks down! If... If you need a ride to the theater, I.. uh.. start my shifts at like four, I’d... uh.. I-I’d be happy to pick you up whenever you need, and... you could always hang out with me and Bev if it’s too early,” he offered._ _

__Eddie smiled brightly. “That sounds really nice. I’ll let you know if I need to take you up on that. Usually I catch rides with Mike.”_ _

__There was a pause for just a moment, and the two stared at each other for what felt like all night. Richie couldn’t believe where he was right now. He took in a deep breath, then glanced across the street to break the longing eye contact, where a large woman came sprinting out the door in her pajamas. Eddie groaned._ _

__“Are you kidding me?” Eddie asked, rubbing his face. “I’m.. I’m so sorry, Rich. Here, let me... uh... here, give me your phone.” Eddie held out his hand, and Richie instantly handed it to him without second thought._ _

__The second thoughts soon rolled in, though. Shit, what if his dick was his home screen? He didn’t set it to that, but what if? Did Beverly send him something embarrassing? Stan? Richie sucked in a breath, but before he knew it, his phone was on the seat beside him and Eddie was getting out of the car._ _

__“Text me, I gotta go. Tonight was really nice. I’ll see you around, Rich!” Eddie said, followed by a kind wave._ _

__Richie nearly melted into the seat. “Ab... Absolutely! I’ll uh... see you around, Eds!” He called out, waving to him. Eddie shyly nodded. The look on Eddie’s face told Richie he really didn’t want to leave, that clearly Richie wasn’t the only one who felt this instant connection._ _

__“And tell that fine woman over there she’s welcome to tag along next time!” Richie added with a wink. Eddie broke the eye contact, seeming to chew on his lip to hide his smirk._ _

__“Shut up, Richie.”_ _

__“Eddie! Eddie, I was worried sick! Come inside, you know what happens when you don’t get ten hours!” The woman came rushing forward, snatching his wrist. She shot a menacing scowl at Richie._ _

__“You’re not Mike!” The woman spat. “Eddie, stay away from this boy. You’re only allowed to be around boys from your school, remember? He could be—“_ _

__Richie interrupted. “I’m sorry, could be what? I’ll have you know, Eddie only experimented with crack tonight. My heroin dealer is out of town this week, so you have nothing to worry about.”_ _

__“Eddie-bear! Inside!” She came up closer, wagging her finger at Richie. “Stay away from my boy!”_ _

__Richie stayed silent, wide-eyed. He wasn’t scared, but her breath smelled like ham and cheese. He was stunned. He took one quick glance at Eddie, before starting the car. “A thank you would be nice.” He grumbled, before driving off._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Richie dropped his car keys into a dish near the front door. He made sure to walk quietly through his house. Though it wasn’t unusual for Richie to return home late, he still wanted to respect his parents enough for letting him do whatever the fuck it was that Richie was doing. The least he could do was not disturb their sleep when he came home so late. 

Once Richie had reached his bedroom, he immediately stripped his pants off and changed into a cleaner, more comfortable shirt. He fell back onto his bed, where he was able to scroll through his contacts to find the newest one. 

Eddie🍿

Richie smiled at the memory, how he had made Eddie totally drop all the littered popcorn from the theater floor. He shook his head, and began to draft a text. He also maybe changed the contact name to lowercase to keep his aesthetic, of course. 

Saturday, October 11th.  
1:47am

eddie🍿

ME: hey. it rich.

eddie🍿: Glad you didn’t die. 

ME: could say the same 4 u. mom ok?

eddie🍿: She went to bed, thank God. Good first impression, by the way. Hopefully she forgets in the morning and doesn’t make me piss in a cup.

ME: she drinks ur piss? gross lol ur moms weird

eddie🍿: You’re disgusting. 

ME: cute cntact name u left btw. whts mine in ur phone? (;

eddie🍿: Nome of your business, actually. 

ME: booooo... fair enuf. wnna hang out 2moro? im off (; can pick u up n chill @ my plce 

eddie🍿: Maybe if you used more vowels, I’d consider. You know where I live, though, so I can’t stop you. Tomorrow is fine, but I have church on Sunday with my mom, so I’d have to be home by dinnertime tomorrow, we wake up at “butt-crack early” on Sunday. ):

ME: fine w me! ill be @ front of da mdl skool @ like 10? n dang all dis ass talk makin me think ;) u sure ur a lil church boy? haha

eddie🍿: Richie I will let my mother call the cops on you if you don’t stop. 

ME: bet

There was an awkward pause between the two. Richie knew it was his fault. This was a difficult message to carry a conversation with, but he didn’t want it to end. 

ME: u wnna like... play 20qs? not a trap i promise lol, just wnna kno u :)

eddie🍿: Why not? You want to start?

ME: sure. when did u kno u were gay?

eddie🍿: Came out to myself in 7th grade. Locker rooms were always my worst fear for three reasons, haha. Germs, cute boys, and rude jocks. A “sausage-fest” of a school (I believe you referred to it as) helps you come to terms with being gay as well as you would think. The teasing never really stopped, though. I was always kind of considered a runt as a kid. Add in asthma, an intricate pill schedule, and a whiny “twink voice,” and you’ve got the perfect victim of schoolyard teasing. I like to think of myself as less of a victim, though. It helped me grow stronger. 

eddie🍿: What are your plans for the future, Rich?

Richie was overwhelmed by the response. Eddie had just laid his whole life story on him. He didn’t know how to respond, his thumbs doing a little dance, hovered over his keyboard. Eddie was so brave. Private school, such a controlling mother, he couldn’t imagine growing up the way Eddie did. 

But if he said all that, he’d sound fucking gay. 

ME: i think ur awsme eds, dnt let those rich princesses get 2 u. n honestly? it sounds rly dumb but id love 2 be a comedian. maybe stand-up, or do something like snl. thats my dream. i applied to a few schools for theater n shit, but idk if ill get in. my backup is math. im pretty good w #s n computer science, mayb teaching on the side or software engineering. 

ME: nerd shit. 

eddie🍿: Holy crap, Rich! You dream big! I’d love to see you on SNL, I’m sure they can teach even YOU how to be funny. ;)

Richie felt his heart soar.

ME: har har, vry funny. mayb u should be the 1 on snl

eddie🍿: Maybe I should. 

ME: what abt u, mr comedian? whats ur dream?

eddie🍿: Med school is ideal. Not sure what field. I’d love to be a surgeon, or work with kids. I’ve applied to a few schools, I really want to go California. Stanford was my first choice, but I’d be fine with U of San Francisco or Los Angeles. My grandma left me a fat wad of a college fund before she died, so I don’t know where I’m going, but it’s definitely away from here.

eddie🍿: What’s somewhere you’ve always wanted to go?

ME: jesus, eds. you make me sound like a total geeze. med school? rly? n it prolly sounds dumb but swiss alps. saw dat sht on a hot chocolate package and knew i wanted 2 go. wby?

eddie🍿: Good answer, dang... Personally, I’d just love to see a concert sometime. I’ve never been to one. Other than that, maybe New York or Tokyo?

ME: id luv 2 go to nyc! maybe u can go to see me on snl haha! ;) and WTF? NEVER? eddie my love, im buying txs to dat mcr reunion 4 us as we speak! >:) or are u more of a b182 fan?

eddie🍿: Save me a seat, Rich, I’ll be there! And... “MCR”? “B182”? Are those bands, or a code? Blink twice if you’re being held hostage, LOL!

eddie🍿: Oh, geez. It’s getting late. Unless we’re planning on just sleeping all day tomorrow, I should hit the hay. I caught myself doze off a few times just tonight, and I’d hate to make you wait up all night for a nonexistent response. We can continue this game later perhaps? :)

ME: u pain me, eds. u rly dont kno mcr or b182? sht hurts, get some beauty sleep! gn eds sweet dreams (;

eddie🍿: Good night, Richie! See you tomorrow! <3

Richie set his phone on his nightstand, his heart racing. He’d definitely tell his friends tomorrow. If he texted them now, he’d just wake up to being roasted in the group chat for being up so late. 

-

The mere thought of Saturday morning was always blissful. This meant Richie didn’t have an alarm set to wake up painfully early. No school, no work, nothing. Richie could sleep as long as he wanted. Well, ideally. 

He woke up earlier than he would have have liked that morning, to the nauseating sound of notifications on his phone. This felt like an alarm of its own. 

Friday, October 11th  
10:36pm

derry’s dipshits

staniel🕊: RICHIE

staniel🕊: rich

staniel🕊: richie

staniel🕊: richard 

staniel🕊: dickface

staniel🕊: rich i know you’re not asleep

staniel🕊: i left my wallet in your car asshole

beaverly🌻: private message him, ben and i don’t want to know you fucked in his car. i know you have standards, stan. 

staniel🕊: fuck off i need to go to cvs

staniel🕊: JESUS RICHIE

haystack🌿💨: Stan, I can and will kick you from the chat. 

staniel🕊: where the fuck could he be im losing my mind

beaverly🌻: it’s almost 11 stan why do you need to go to cvs now?

staniel🕊: none of your beeswax

beaverly🌻: maybe SOMEONE just wants to make sure richie got home safe ;)

staniel🕊: eat shit and die in a hole

beaverly🌻: words hurt, stan

Saturday, October 12th  
7:46am

derry’s dipshits

staniel🕊: damn richie never responded

beaverly🌻: maybe he died lol

staniel🕊: he couldn’t have just fucked off after rocky, where would have have gone?

beaverly🌻: don’t you live across the street from him? just knock on his door

staniel🕊: i don’t want to bother him if he’s not even awake, plus he’d kick my ass if i woke him up before 10am. 

beaverly🌻: maybe he’s just tired. phone died?

beaverly🌻: or he was with that cute boy working there (;

staniel🕊: cute boy?

beaverly🌻: the one he totally has eyes for lol

staniel🕊: how would you know? did he take you to a show too or something?

There was clearly a pause between time stamps. Beverly had realized she fucked up. 

beaverly🌻: he told me about him when you guys were in intermission

staniel🕊: oh

staniel🕊: you don’t think he was with him, right?

beaverly🌻: you think richie has the communication skills for that? he probably scared him off lol

beaverly🌻: how was the show btw?

staniel🕊: good. i went as riff he was magenta :)

beaverly🌻: incest alert lol

staniel🕊: hey our costumes kicked ass. you should go with us sometime. bring ben too

beaverly🌻: maybe. who knows? have you gotten your ticket to the dance yet? im planning this shit so you all better come. 

staniel🕊: not yet. i still have to ask someone. 

beaverly🌻: OOOOOOO stannie!!!!!

staniel🕊: shut up bev 

haystack🌿💨: Can we know who it is, Stan?

staniel🕊: absolutely not. 

ME: oh cmon stannie man, ur a catch! whatever hottie u snatch will be lucky 2 even have th chance

staniel🕊: WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU

ME: just vibing dude just vibes

beaverly🌻: getting dicked down

ME: bev wtf horndog

staniel🕊: richie i need my wallet it’s in your truck

staniel🕊: RICHIE

Saturday, October 12th  
9:48am

eddie🍿

eddie🍿: Hey Richie! We’re still on for 10am right? :)

Richie’s hands went cold. He could have sworn he’d said 1pm, not 10am. But hey, extra time with Eddie wouldn’t hurt. 

ME: absolutely!! ill be there @ 10! 

Fuck, he had 12 minutes. Richie quickly tossed his phone behind himself on the bed, rushing to look through his closet for the perfect wack ass clothing combo. 

Pink flannel? No, reeks of weed. Checkered shirt? Lame. A Dairy Queen tee that bleached in the washing machine and now looks ten times cooler? Maybe tomorrow.

Richie decided on his favorite button up shirt from the vintage shop; a yellow one with different cartoon images of Snoopy on it. He paired it with some black jeans that had paint smeared on them (that will probably never come off) and rips on the knee that he couldn’t remember if he made himself. 

Richie even tucked in the shirt, because hey, he wanted to look hot as fuck for Eddie, what’s the harm in that?

He made sure to toss any empty cans into his garbage and throw dirty clothes into his hamper. 

“Shit, it still fucking stinks in here.” He mumbled to himself. He took a scented marker from his desk and opened it, placing it under his fan. 

“That should be good enough.” He assured himself. Richie quickly kicked on his dirty ass canvas sneakers, put his phone into his pocket, before rushing out the door.

“Someone’s up early.” Richie heard as he passed the kitchen. “Where are you off to, dear?”

Richie peered his head through the door to greet his mother. “Gonna pick up a friend. Is it cool if he hangs here a while? I can pick up food if he’s hungry, we won’t destroy the kitchen.”

“Sounds fine, hon. Give me a hug before you go.”

Richie groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mom, I have to go.”

“Richard.”

Richie opened the door all the way, walking up to his mother. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she kissed his cheek. 

“If you boys want, I can pick up pizza.” She offered.

“I think we’ll be okay. Thanks ma. I told him I’d pick him up soon, so I gotta go.”

Richie took a step back from his mother, saying a final goodbye before snatching his keys by the front door where they’d been left the night before. 

Richie had always had a close relationship with his mother, which he was grateful for. He remembered his aunts telling him how his mother had always wanted a girl, but Richie never would have guessed it from the way she treated him. There was never resentment or disappointment in Richie’s opinion. She’d take him to soccer games and drive him and his friends to the go-kart tracks like it was what she’d always wanted. Maybe she just loved being a parent. 

Although his relationship with his mother was close, Richie had never told his mother he was gay. He wasn’t ready for that to be the first thing his aunties asked him about at family reunions, and he was terrified of his parents just... viewing him differently. 

He’d considered telling his mother years ago, but he just pushed it off, deciding he’d tell her when he had a boyfriend. When there was a reason for her to know. Both of his parents were registered Democrats, it wasn’t like he’d get kicked out. He was just terrified of change. He was terrified of his parents being dragged into the inevitable mess of disapproval from this stupid homophobic ass town. 

Saturday, October 12  
10:12am

eddie🍿

eddie🍿: Hey, Richie! Let me know when you get here. I can see the school from my room. Just waiting to see your car pull up. 

“Shit.” Richie unlocked his truck and hopped in, sending a quick text. 

ME: so sry. lost track o time. b there soon, i promise!!!!

On his way over, Richie had to have broken like 8 laws. 

Stop signs were ignored, maybe some posted speed limits, but this was important to him. 

Richie pulled up to the curb in front of Eddie’s house. 

ME: here :)

Within a few minutes, out ran Eddie from his front door. He still had that same dumb fanny pack he always wore, but Richie swore he’d never thought someone could pull off jeans, a dark green hoodie, and a red t-shirt so fucking well before. Eddie was just the cutest. 

“Hey, I have that same jacket!” Richie said as Eddie got in. Eddie furrowed his brow and looked down at it, then back up to Richie as if he had just spoken another language. 

“It... it’s yours. You gave it to me.” Eddie said, then started taking it off. “I uh... I can give it back if you want—“

“N-No!” Richie interrupted. 

Shit, Richie didn’t even realize Eddie was wearing his hoodie. He didn’t even remember which zip-up he had given him that night. It was so dark, it could have had a cum stain on it and he wouldn’t have noticed until now. Thank god it didn’t. 

Though, it would have been way less embarrassing if the hoodie didn’t have his last name sprawled across the back. It was his lacrosse hoodie for school from last year. 

“I-It’s... It’s totally fine. Fuck, keep it, even.” Richie laughed nervously as he spoke. Eddie slowly shrugged the jacket back onto his shoulders. 

“... Okay.” Eddie spoke hesitantly. Richie started the ignition to drive off again, back to his house. 

Eddie spoke up once more

“Y’know... I... actually fell asleep in your jacket,” he admitted. “I don’t know why, it was just so... comforting. It felt like I was back in the bed of your truck, eating tacos in the moonlight. Your jacket smells just like you. And cigarettes, but I’m used to my aunties smelling like them. N-Not that I view you as an aunt, I just— I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t have— This was dumb for me to say. That was weird, I’m so sorry.”

Richie nearly choked. He frantically shook his head, slightly freaking out on the inside. Only slightly.

“N-Not at all!” Richie assured. “I could barely sleep last night, I was so excited to hang out. I even blew off my friends in our group chat, so get ready for the second coming of the Big Bang, otherwise known as my phone after I don’t text my friends for 12 hours.”

Eddie laughed at that, shaking his head. “Well I’m flattered to be a priority. I’m not sure why I got so excited, I guess it’s just... nice to talk to someone who’s... y’know, like me for once.. Is that stupid?”

Richie shook his head once more. “I... I thought the same thing! Like... you get it! Y’know? Even if we’re not talking about how hot guys are, it’s just... nice to have some sort of... silent solidarity.”

Eddie beamed as he stared out the window. “Yeah, exactly.” He said, resting his cheek in his hand. 

“Here we are! La casa de Tozier!” Richie parked beside the curb of his house, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Let me know if my room is too dirty or something. I’d be fine skateboarding around the neighborhood or something.” He offered, looking over at Eddie. 

“I’ve... actually never skateboarded before.” Eddie said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “My mom always said it was too dangerous.”

Richie smirked. “Y’know, I could show you some stuff.” He offered, pocketing his keys. “I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.”

The boys stared at each other for a moment, as if silently agreeing to Richie’s offer. They exited Richie’s car, and Richie picked up his skateboard from the front porch, rolling it over to Eddie, who clumsily let it knock him in the ankle. 

“Jesus!” He cried out, backing away. Richie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Seriously, Eds? It’s not gonna hurt you! Fatally, at least.” Richie made his way closer, stopping the board with his foot. “Stand on the board. Put your left foot.... here,” He tapped the front of the board with his shoe, “and your right foot... here.” He tapped the back of the board, and Eddie found his footing. 

“If you let me fall—“

“I won’t! I promise! Now... just... push off with your right foot. But not too fast. If you want to stop, just like... push the board down from the back. Or jump off. I can chase the board down.”

“Rich, I don’t know...”

“Come on, don’t you trust me?” Richie didn’t know how or when it had happened, but he now had his hands on Eddie’s waist. His mental excuse was that he was insuring that Eddie wouldn’t fall, but if he was being honest, Richie couldn’t help but imagine kissing Eddie right now. Richie already had a few inches against Eddie, so with him standing on the skateboard, they were at a more equal height. Richie couldn’t help but notice the smaller features in Eddie’s face now. The faint mustache Eddie was clearly trying to grow out, the gentle freckles on his skin, though how was he getting enough sunlight for that in Maine? Screw this sunkissed boy and his cute freckles. 

Richie couldn’t have noticed, but he was clearly blushing as he backed away. 

“Of course I trust you.” Eddie smiled nervously as he found his footing, before pushing off on the board. He rolled past a few houses before the board stopped on its own. 

“Richie, I did it!” Eddie cheered ecstatically. 

“You did it, bud!” Richie ran over to him, laughing. 

“Wait! Let me roll back over.” Eddie insisted, and Richie stopped running. 

“Be my guest, partner.” Richie stepped back onto the sidewalk as Eddie pushed off, more aggressively this time. 

“Fuck! Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Richie!” Eddie called out as he defenselessly sped down the block. He then rolled off into the sunset, and was never found again. 

Just kidding. The skateboard veered off to the curb and launched Eddie into Richie’s neighbor’s lawn. 

Richie managed to catch up with him, laughing hysterically. 

“Eds! Holy shit, that was epic! You okay?” He asked as he rested a hand on his shoulder, helping him sit up. Eddie groaned. 

“I’m gonna snap your board in half.” He grumbled, looking up at Richie. They both laughed. 

”Well, it’s signed by Pete Wentz, so in that case, I’d have to snap you in half—“

“Richie?” 

Richie turned around to follow the sound of his name being called. Across the street stood Stan. Richie hadn’t realized which house they’d ended up at, but it was right across from Stan’s place. 

“Stan the man!” Richie grinned. “Hey, dude, what’s crackin’?” 

“I’ve been texting you since I got home. My wallet’s in your truck, dude.” Stan crossed his arms. “Who’s this?” He asked. 

“This is Eddie. We met at the theater. Remember?” Richie smiled, patting his back. 

“Stan, was it? It’s nice to meet you! Richie goes on about you and your other friends.” Eddie beamed. 

“Yeah, me and his other friends. Who he has blown off for the past 12 hours. Is... that your jacket, Rich?” Stan chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Forget it. Sorry I interrupted. Just... give it to me on Monday, I guess.” Stan sighed and turned back towards his house. Richie looked over at Eddie, seeming to brush off Stan’s clear disappointment. Richie was hauntingly unphased. 

“Your knees okay? I have some Star Wars bandaids inside. Maybe a Hot Wheels helmet for future crash landings?” Richie offered. 

“Is... Stan okay? You swear he’s not like...”

“Not like what?” Richie asked. 

“Nothing, I just... don’t want your friends hating me. Did I do something?” 

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You? Fuck, no. Stan’s just always been hard to read. I’m sure he thinks you’re awesome.” He assured. 

“He didn’t seem hard to read. He seemed sad. Richie, if you’re ignoring them for me, there could be resentment, and—“

“Relax, it’s nothing like that. I’ve known Stan forever, it’s just how he is.” Richie assured, helping Eddie stand up. “Come on, we can just hang out in my room. Are you hungry? We can get pizza.” He offered. 

“I’m gluten free.” Eddie said awkwardly. 

“That’s cool, I have some lawn clippings in my garage I can give you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Richie leaned his skateboard against his porch as Eddie followed him to the front door of his house. To be quite honest, Richie didn’t skate as much as he used to, especially now that he could drive. It was nice to just dick around outside on his board with Eddie, even if it was only for a few minutes. 

“Hey, ma, we’re home!” Richie called out, closing the door behind them. Richie’s mother spoke up from the kitchen. 

“Oh, good! You got home safe? Who’s we? You haven’t had friends over in a long while, is it Stan?” She asked. Richie rubbed the back of his neck. 

“No, uh... he’s from a different school. You don’t know him.”

“Richie, let me meet your friend! Give me one second.”

“Mooom, can we just go to my room?—“

Not more than a few seconds later, Richie’s mother emerged from the kitchen, a smile on her face. You could see an exact resemblance of Richie in his mother. Same smile, mangled dark hair, and long nose that took years of growing into. What was left for him to resemble of his dad?

“Oh! Is he a new friend, Richie?”

Eddie gulped, his nerves seeming to kick in as soon as a parental figure appeared. His spine was straighter, and he seemed to become more self aware. “Y-Yes, miss. Er... I’m Eddie. I h-hope it’s alright for me to stay, you have a lovely home, Mrs. Tozier.”

Richie’s mother laughed. “Absolutely! Let me know if I can get you kids anything. Have fun, sweetie.”

Richie groaned and blushed. “Thanks mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Tozier.”

Once Richie closed the door to his room behind himself, he looked to Eddie. “How do you know my last name?” He asked. 

“It’s on your jacket, asshole.” Eddie smirked, his demeanor changing like the blink of a damn eye. He made a beeline for Richie’s desk, curiously inspecting each item on it. 

“Oh, this pencil is cool. Is that a Star Trek notebook? You like Star Trek? You nerd. What’s that poster up there? Sum41? Really? What the fuck is that? Britney Spears? Gay. Why do you have a jar of oregano under your desk? Why does it reek of artificial cherries in here?” 

The questions came out of Eddie like rapid fire, and Richie was suddenly overwhelmed. He took a seat on his bed, just watching Eddie touch and judge all of his things. 

“Is that a Han Solo figurine? I have that one. No way, a Gameboy? Is this an original or did you buy some remake from Craigslist? Can I play it? What games do you have?”

Richie laughed. “I haven’t touched that thing in years, it was my dad’s. I don’t even know if it still works.” He pulled out his phone to make sure he wasn’t ignoring any messages. He was. 

Saturday, October 12th  
11:34am

staniel🕊

staniel🕊: hey richie. im sorry if i made shit awkward today. stuffs been weird at my house for a while and i kinda took it out on you. can we talk later? i don’t wanna ruin your date

ME: dude u can always talk 2 me. and it’s not a date it’s just vibes. we’re just vibing, staniel. u wnna link up 2moro?

staniel🕊: k. 

Saturday, October 12th  
11:47am

beaverly🌻

beaverly🌻: hey what’s up w stan? he texted me some huge indirect paragraph about someone, i assume it’s you. everything okay?

ME: ill explain @ lunch on monday. talking 2 him 2moro abt it

beaverly🌻: richie...

ME: i promise

“You have Donkey Kong?!” Eddie exclaimed. “I love Donkey Kong!” He went over and sat beside Richie on the bed, laying back on one of his pillows. Richie took the spot beside him and peered over his shoulder.

“I still haven’t beat it yet. I’ve had it for like ten years.” Richie sighed, crossing his arms. 

“I have the highest score in the arcade for it.” Eddie smirked. 

“No way! At Capital Theater? I have the top score in Streetfighter! I can’t believe we’ve never crossed paths!” Richie smiled brightly, watching over Eddie’s shoulder as he turned on the Gameboy. 

There was silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Richie could watch Eddie totally crush it at Donkey Kong all day. And to be honest, he did. 

With no shame. 

-

After about three hours, Eddie finally grew tired of playing. He set the Gameboy down on Richie’s nightstand and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Your posters are like... super gay, dude.” Eddie sighed, looking over at Richie. “Yellowcard ? Brendon Urie? Oh, by the way. The early 2000s called, they want their fucking taste in music back.”

“You’re so mean.” Richie folded his arms behind his head with a bright grin. “What does your room look like, Bobby Berk?”

“Current, at least. Not as cluttered, for one. And a playboy calendar to solidify my love for women.”

“I see. I mean, if I were you, I wouldn’t need a playboy calendar. A view of Mrs. Eddie is all I’d need to get through the night.” Richie had earned a shove to his side for that one. 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“That’s not what your mom thinks.”

At some point, their bickering had turned into physical shoving, trying to push each other off the bed. Maybe Eddie pushed first, but Richie pushed harder. But the bed was up against the wall on Eddie’s side, so Richie was the one to go down. He laughed as he tumbled, but bonked his head on a Wii controller he hadn’t touched since 8th grade.

“Dude! What the fuck?” Richie jumped up from the floor, pouncing onto the bed. He got a hold of Eddie’s wrists, climbing above him to keep him pinned. “I can’t believe you! I could have gotten a concussion! I can’t trust Doctor Eds to fix me up until you’re at least an undergrad! Apologize!” 

Eddie squealed under Richie, trying to kick him off and free his wrists. 

“Richie! Get off of me! Ow! You’re sitting on my knee!”

Richie shifted, straddling Eddie completely so he couldn’t escape. He managed to get Eddie’s wrists on either side of his head, still held down against the mattress. Both boys were panting. They sat in silence for a moment, and Richie gulped. 

Richie had lost thought in Eddie’s eyes. He was panting, biting his tongue between his teeth. The way he stared up at Richie with hands pinned above his head forced a small whimper from Richie’s throat. Unknowingly, his grip slightly weakened, his hands growing clammy.

Out of nowhere, Eddie was able to slip free, Richie’s hands too weak to hold him back an longer. He snatched his glasses off of Richie’s face, snickering. 

“Your eyes are blind as fuck.” Eddie laughed, putting Richie’s glasses onto himself. “Hur, dur, I’m Richie! U Wan 2 Cum Ovr L. O. L.!” 

First of all, how did Eddie say any of that out loud?

“Very funny.” Richie, red faced, snatched the glasses off of Eddie and put them on, sitting down beside him again. He looked down at his hands, refusing to even look at Eddie. He was embarrassed. Humiliated that he couldn’t get the image of Eddie underneath him out of his mind. The thought of Eddie panting, helplessly looking up at Richie, with his hands above his head. What the fuck was that, Richie? Eddie’s your friend! 

He eventually mustered up the courage to look over at Eddie, but the boy had returned to playing Donkey Kong. Jesus Christ. 

“You okay, Eds?” He asked hesitantly. He hoped Eddie wasn’t totally freaked out by whatever subconscious homo moment he had. 

“Fine, why?” Eddie paused to look up at Richie, seeming unbothered.

“Er... it’s like four o’clock. When did you want to head out? It’s not as far as I thought when I drove over, you want me to walk you over?” Richie asked. Eddie shrugged.

“Fuck, I mean... probably. I don’t want my mom on my ass. We tend to have early dinners.” Eddie sat up, checking his cellphone. “No texts, that’s rare. Maybe she died.” Eddie got up from the bed, running his fingers through his curls. “Um... thank you for having me, this has been really fun. I hope my mom doesn’t see the grass stains on my jeans, she’s convinced I’m allergic to it.”

Richie smiled. “I had fun, too! You’re welcome whenever, dude. Except when I’m jerking off. Well...” Richie smirked, and Eddie shoved him with a groan. 

“TMI!” Eddie huffed, placing the Gameboy where he had found it on Richie’s desk. “Can you walk me home now like you promised? Can you be a man and walk me home?” He asked, turning over his shoulder to look at Richie, who was dramatically rubbing his head. 

“I don’t know, Dr. Eds, I think I have a kronkussion.” He pouted. 

“Concussion.”

“No, I can’t stop thinking about Kronk from Emperor’s New Groove. I think it’s fatal, Doctor...” Richie paused, realizing he actually didn’t know Eddie’s last name. 

“Kaspbrak.”

“Gay. Dr. K, please help me.”

“No, you called me gay.”

“My bad, I didn’t realize Doc was a homophobe.”

“I’m gonna kill you.”

“Let me walk you home first.”

-

After what felt like hours of bickering, Richie finally walked Eddie home. As the boys walked, the sun was just barely peaking out from the hills. Maine wasn’t always known for its sunsets, mainly because it’s hardly known for anything besides fucking lobster, but man, dusk could be breathtaking sometimes. The sky grew a warmer shade of pink, a few early bird crickets were already beginning to chirp. The fall breeze made Richie shiver, and Eddie subconsciously moved into Richie’s side for warmth. Richie had failed to bring a jacket. He would have expected himself to feel extremely jealous that Eddie had one, especially since it was his own jacket. Though, something about seeing Eddie in his jacket gave him jitters that warmed him up enough. 

“So... what’s this jacket for?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie. “It has a Derry High logo on it, and your last name, did I befriend a jock?” Eddie teased. Richie quickly shook his head. 

“Lacrosse. I’ve done it since sophomore year. Got a lot of my anger out when I was struggling with my sexuality. Ben got me into it. I’ll probably try out again this year.” He shoved his hands into his jean pockets as they walked. Eddie nodded slowly.

“I’ll come to your games if you do! I run track. Similar reasons. Coach said I might be eligible for a scholarship with it. I dunno...” 

“Dude! That’s crazy! I’d love to see you run, too! I’m sure you’re a better runner than you are a skateboarder.” Richie teased. Eddie hid a smile. 

“Shut up, I doubt it.”

Luckily, Eddie’s mother wasn’t finished with dinner yet, so Eddie wasn’t in too much trouble. They were able to walk leisurely to Eddie’s house, not needing to stress about what his mother would think. She wasn’t happy to see that Richie was the one who walked him home, though. 

“Peace, Eds. Text me later tonight!” Richie called out. 

“I will! And I hope you recover from your kronkussion!”

Richie rolled his eyes as he turned to walk back home. He plugged himself into his earbuds as he walked. It was still cold as fuck out, but Richie didn’t mind that. He was pretty pissed that his stomach still had jitters, that shit wasn’t fair. 

When he reached his house, Richie passed his truck, which made him remember he still had Stan’s wallet. 

Richie went back into his house to quickly grab his keys and unlock his car, grabbing it from the floor of the passenger side. Stan’s house was in walking distance, as he was close enough for even Eddie to skate to. 

For years, Stan and Richie were the dynamic duo. Riding their bikes to chase down the ice cream truck, sword fighting with sticks in the woods, building dams in the river; Stan and Richie were inseparable. Somehow, around 7th grade, Stan became distant. It was a pivotal year for everyone, as middle school usually is. It was around the time Richie began to truly question himself, it was around the time he met Beverly, and around the time Stan started to push back. Maybe it was all the practicing of the Torah he had to do for his bar mitzvah, or maybe something else was wrong with Stan. They were still friends, but for a while, when Richie knocked on Stan’s door to hang out or play, Stan stopped answering. 

He answered today, though.

Richie heard chattering behind the door, which confused him instantly. 

Stan opened the door, peaking just his head out. 

“Oh, uh... hey, Richie. I-I didn’t think we— I mean— I would see you until Monday...” 

“Yeah, yeah, um... Eddie went home, so... I thought I’d return your wallet.” He said, holding it up. “Do... you have guests? I-I don’t want to intrude...”

Stan stayed silent for a moment, turning his head back into his house, then back to Richie. 

“Uhh... yeah, I um... I-I kinda invited Bev over, and... she brought Ben, since they were already together, but—“

Richie felt his heart sink into his stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

Richie felt like he was going to be sick. All of his friends were together. Without him. He tried to swallow a knot in his throat, his voice cracking. 

“O-Oh... um.. I-I get it, n-no, it’s cool... um..” He backed up from the front door. Richie could feel his own face going pale. He felt mortified. He had a loss for words, he just wanted to die. 

“Richie, wait!” he heard Bev call out. Richie stopped in his tracks. “It’s not what it seems, I didn’t think—“ she started. Richie shook his head. 

“But... it is.”

“Rich, you were busy.” Bev justified. Richie bit his tongue. Fair enough. 

“Okay...” He sighed. “You’re right. Maybe it’s just proof that we need more friends.” Richie shrugged off his pain with a joke, laughing to himself. Stan smiled. Worked like a charm. 

“Come on in. My mom made ziti.” He opened the door wider, and Richie stepped inside. 

Ben was sitting on the couch, looking up to Richie with innocent guilt in his eyes. Richie smiled to him in response. He knew the last person here to have ill intent was Ben. 

“Haystack! Long time no see, eh? Still a no-go on the devils lettuce?” He asked as he sat beside him. Stan took the spot on the couch next to Richie, nudging his shoulder. 

“Quiet down, Rich. My mom’s here.” He whispered. 

To be honest, Richie didn’t know what was supposed to be kept a secret; weed, or Richie. 

He knew Stan’s mom didn’t really trust him all that much. She never said it to his face, but Stan used to mention how his mom always thought Richie wasn’t the best influence. So what? He hotboxed his car and made Stan sit in the smoke. It’s what any good friend would do. 

Now that he thought about it, this all started around the same time Stan stopped letting him into the house, or hanging out with him. 7th grade. 

Richie nodded silently. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Stan moved in closer to Richie.

“It’s okay. She’s in her office, I’m sure she didn’t hear you.” Richie nodded, fiddling with his fingers. It was something he often did while Beverly opened a pack of cigarettes, when Richie was itching to get his nerves calmed. 

“So...” Beverly took a seat beside Ben, wrapping her arm around him. “You all better be buying your tickets to the dance this week! I practically planned it myself. With Greta on the board, that’s a given. She doesn’t do shit.” Beverly seemed to give Stan a knowing stare, then her eyes met Richie’s. 

Richie had never felt so uninvited in his own friend group. He felt like he was here out of pity.

“Oh, yeah, totally...” Stan nodded slightly. “Count me in.” 

“And me, babe.” Ben smirked, looking to Bev. “Our couples costume is gonna be off the rails!” He said happily. Beverly looked to Richie. 

“You going, Rich? I know the last few dances I couldn’t be your date. Are you taking someone?” She asked. Richie felt his stomach turn. 

“Uhh... yeah! Yeah, I um... I was planning on asking someone, actually, but... I dunno..” Richie looked over at Stan, who was clearing his throat. He paused, waiting to see if Stan was going to speak up, but Stan had an attentive look on his face. Richie continued. 

“I was... sort of planning on making a thing about it, but... I don’t know if he’d want that.” Richie rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Well... I think you do something big, who doesn’t like that? It’d be his loss!” Stan encouraged, scooting closer to Richie. Richie shrugged in response. 

“I... don’t know if he’d like that...” He said quietly. 

“I don’t see why not, Richie!”

“Because we live in this homophobic shithole, Stan.” He grumbled. 

“Rich! It doesn’t have to be like... public! Just.. a nice gesture, y’know? Something thoughtful.”

“I-I know... It’s just... nerve-wracking. I’m sorry, I just don’t want to think about it.” Richie said, Beverly nodded understandingly. 

“It’s okay, Rich. We understand. What about you, Stan?” She asked. 

“Uhh... I think I’ll just wait to see if I get asked. Who knows?” He shrugged, giving Bev a small smile. 

After a moment of silence, Richie pulled out his phone to check his notifications. He silently hoped Eddie had maybe texted him something, or there was even a phone call from his mom. 

Nothing. 

Richie sighed, turning his phone off. He rested it on his thigh, leaning back on the couch. 

He felt a chin on his shoulder and looked over, only to be met nose-to-nose with Stan. 

“Err... Sorry...” Stan said bashfully. “What’re you doing?” he asked. 

“Uhh... nothing. Just... seeing if I got a text. Y-You?”

“Just... seeing if you got a text.”

“Just kiss already.” Bev interrupted with a smirk. Richie rolled his eyes.

“Stan’s way out of my league. Ain’t that right, Stanny boy?” Richie ruffled his curls with a smirk, which Stan quickly fixed when Richie had let go. 

“Why don’t we watch a movie?” Ben asked, smiling brightly. The group enthusiastically agreed, deciding to migrate up to Stan’s room to raid his DVD collection. 

“Benny boy suggested, Benny boy picks?” Richie teased, knowing Ben hated to make decisions like this. 

“Lets watch Back to the Future!” Beverly suggested, smiling to Ben. He gave her a thankful smile. 

“We always watch Back to the Future, Bev!” Stan complained. “How about Ferris Beuller?”

Richie groaned. “You always want to watch Ferris Beuller! Do you have any like... new movies? Not from the fucking 80s?” 

“Fine, Richie, what do you want to watch?” Stan asked, rolling his eyes. 

“Duh! Grown Ups!”

“Fuck you, Richie. You absolute menace.”

“You piece of shit. You scum of the Earth.”

“You disgust me. I can’t believe you, shitbag.”

Richie couldn’t tell you who said what insult, they all came out at once, with pure anger. 

-

The group eventually agreed on Nightmare Before Christmas.

And then Monster House. 

And then Scream. 

Ben and Beverly had decided to leave once the last movie had ended, leaving Stan and Richie alone. It had to be at least two in the morning. Richie awkwardly cleared his throat, feeling Stan’s eyes burning holes into the side of his head. That’s how it almost always felt with Stan. You never really knew where you stood in his eyes. Richie was so on edge. He felt like Stan could kill or hug him at any moment. 

“Uhh... how about that movie?” Richie spoke up. Stan laughed. 

“Which one?” Stan elbowed Richie, they both laughed, then there was a pause, as Stan hesitated to speak. “So... do you want to like... stay over, or...”

“Um... I’m honestly not sure.” Richie said, biting his lip. He truly didn’t know, that was a fact. He didn’t want to intrude on Stan, but the movie marathon seemed to relieve most of the tension. “I-I don’t have to, I mean... if you don’t want me to..”

“Richie, listen...” Stan sighed, shaking his head. “I-I’m sorry for not inviting you. I... felt kinda left out when I saw you with... that guy...” Stan took a breath. He seemed to cringe as he even mentioned him. 

“Eddie.” Richie finished defensively. “His name’s Eddie.” 

“Yeah, him... I’m sorry, I guess I just... needed to talk with someone. I called Beverly, but... she brought Ben with her... They were already together. I-I really didn’t... I didn’t mean to exclude you from a friend hangout. I-I didn’t... I... Richie, I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Richie sat for a moment, looking over to Stan. “You shouldn’t be sorry, Stan. Your feelings are valid, I... I don’t blame you for feeling that way. If anything, it’s unfair for me to be mad at you for feeling replaced.”

“Replaced...” Stan repeated. “Replaced? I-I didn’t feel replaced, I— Richie—“

“It’s okay, Stan. It’s okay if you do. I won’t be mad.”

There was a pause between the two boys. 

“I mean... it hurt, yeah. I was your closest guy pal. Y’know? Like... yeah, we have Ben, but we both know what we have is more than that. It’s... well, it’s always been us. Rich and Stan, Stan and Rich. No one gets each other like us.”

Richie stayed silent. 

“Richie?” Stan asked hesitantly. “Are you okay?”

Richie stood up. “Stan... fuck, dude, I know. I’m sorry. We’re us.” He looked down at his sneakers. “I don’t know... I don’t know!”

Stan followed Richie and stood up, taking his wrist. “What do you mean you don’t know?”

Richie turned his head to look at Stan. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He felt so much. Guilt, confusion, anger, he was bursting with anxiety. To be honest, he needed to smoke.

But before he could feel a cigarette between his lips, he felt something else. 

Stan‘s lips on his own, and his cheeks cradled in Stan’s hands. Richie rested a hand on his shoulder, mostly to stabilize himself. The kiss was awkward, sloppy, and was clearly on impulse. Richie still even had his eyes open, still in shock. He honestly didn’t even know what to do. Back up? Kiss back? He was in absolute panic. Stan was his best friend, and honestly, that was all he thought of him as. 

Didn’t he?

Richie began to lean into the kiss, his mind clearing as he let his guard down. It was nice. To be honest, Richie had never actually kissed a boy before, and Stan wasn’t bad. Stan delicately caressed Richie’s face, and Richie was slowly coaxed into his gentle embrace. His hands fell to Stan’s waist, and he actually pulled him closer. Eventually, Stan broke for air. As they made eye contact, though, Richie flinched, letting go of Stan. When Richie rejected Stan, the other boy immediately retracted as well, tears soon forming in the corners of Stan’s eyes. 

Both boys looked at each other, terrified. Richie was speechless. 

“Fuck, Richie... I... Fuck, I-I’m so sorry, I d-don’t know why I—“ Stan rambled. Richie quickly shook his head. 

“Y-You’re sorry? N-No! No... Stan, I... I’m sorry, I-I should go..”

“Richie, wait, don’t! Let’s... Let’s talk about this.” Stan said quickly. He looked almost scared, now. Maybe just as panicked as Richie. “Please, just... fuck...”

“Stan...” Richie stood still, taking his glasses off to wipe his forehead. “Look, I... God, I-I don’t know what to say.” He sighed. 

“Just... please don’t... tell anyone about this.” Stan said quietly. “Please, just—”

“I won’t.” Richie assured. “Um... I think it’d... be better if I left.” He said, starting to back up. “I-I’ll see you... um... M-Monday? Or... Tomorrow? Wh-Whenever, really...”

Stan nodded, taking a step back. “Um... totally, y-yeah...” He rubbed his eyes. Richie couldn’t imagine how embarrassed the other boy must feel. He felt awful. He wanted to give Stan the space he needed more than anything. 

“Look, Stan, if... you want to talk about anything, you can tell me...” Richie said gently. “But... I can go...”

Stan shook his head. “Um... you should go. I... I can call you if I need.” He said softly, sitting back down on his head. They both knew he wouldn’t. 

Richie nodded understandingly. “I... I’ll see you around, bud.” He said, then made his way downstairs to the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

As Richie walked home, more and more things began to click. All those times Richie vented to Stan about being an outcast, all those times Stan deflected Richie when he talked about his feelings. Stan didn’t hate that Richie talked about boys. 

He hated that Richie talked about _other _boys.__

__He felt like a complete moron now. He wondered if any of it was his fault. If he sent any false signals to Stan. Were they even false?_ _

__Stan was Richie’s best friend. Richie needed a best friend. He didn’t need a boyfriend out of Stan, right?_ _

__Right?_ _

__Fuck, this was all too confusing for Richie. He couldn’t think straight._ _

__Well, he could never think straight. But now more than ever._ _

__He had to tell someone about this, but he promised Stan he wouldn’t. But he couldn’t just stay quiet about his feelings. He knew it would be wrong to tell Beverly, and Ben probably wouldn’t want to hear it. Could he talk to Eddie? Is that weird?_ _

__As he walked, he searched for Eddie’s contact to give him a call._ _

__He picked up after the third ring._ _

__“Richie? What the fuck, dude, it’s like two in the morning! Is everything okay?” He asked. Richie sighed into the receiver._ _

__“I just... need someone to talk to. Do um... Do you think I could like... come over? I-I’m fine, everything’s fine, I just—“_ _

__“Of course, Rich. Um... Just... be quiet when you come, okay? My mom’s still home, so...”_ _

__“I’ll be there soon. I’ll walk, so there’s no suspicious car in your driveway.” Richie smiled as he walked, shoving a hand in his pocket._ _

__“That’s smart. And... my mom is gonna wake me up early tomorrow, so... you might want to leave before that. We leave around six.” Richie groaned._ _

__“Damn, the lengths homophobes will go to for their homie J. C. And they say gays are the ones making it their personality. The day I wake up at 6am only because I’m gay is the day I deserve to be publicly shot.”_ _

__There was a pause, and a sigh from Eddie._ _

__“Isn’t that exactly what you were just considering doing right now? Waking up at 6am? At my house? Because you’re gay?”_ _

__Richie paused._ _

__“Fair enough. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”_ _

__-_ _

__When Richie reached Eddie’s house, he took a handful of small pebbles from his front yard, throwing them at Eddie’s window as a warning that he was here. No answer. Eddie was on the second floor, and he’d be caught dead before he knocked on his door. Instead, Richie decided to climb the ivy plant on the side of the house that led to Eddie’s bedroom window, climbing onto the garage roof. Eddie opened the window, a scowl on his face._ _

__“A simple text would have sufficed, fuckhead.”_ _

__Richie smirked. “Aw, you adore me. Don’t lie.”_ _

__Eddie’s smile was all Richie needed to make his heart absolutely fucking melt. It was clear he had just woken up. There was a cowlick on the left side in his hair, and he wore a baggy t-shirt over some boxers. His face showed he was sleepy, and Richie felt bad for waking him up._ _

__Eddie moved out of the way to let Richie climb in, taking the chance to look around his room._ _

__Eddie’s room was more bare, and cleaner than Richie’s, but had a few posters to show his interests. He didn’t blame Eddie for roasting the fuck out of his bedroom._ _

__“So you don’t actually have a playboy calendar?” Richie whispered._ _

__“That’s probably the dumbest question I’ve ever been asked.” Eddie laughed, sitting back down on his bed. Richie followed, making sure to leave distance incase Eddie wanted space. Instead, Eddie moved in closer._ _

__“So... do you want to talk about... whatever happened?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie. “What even happened?”_ _

__Richie looked down at his sneakers, shaking his head. “Stan kissed me.” He said simply. Eddie was quiet, which led Richie to look at him to make sure he was okay, too. Eddie was looking at Richie. Well... some part of Richie. He couldn’t tell. Was it his shirt? His hand? His lips? Richie couldn’t see too well in the dark. But it wasn’t his eyes, he knew that for sure. Richie tilted his head, and Eddie spoke up._ _

__“I mean... did you... like it?” Eddie asked. Richie groaned, rubbing his head._ _

__“I... I don’t know. I mean... I should, right? I’m gay, I should have... I-I did at first, but...”_ _

__“Wh-What do you mean... you should have? You should have liked it? You did like it? You don’t _have _to like anything, Richie.”___ _

____“I mean... I-I don’t know... It’s... It’s a boy, right? I... I liked the kiss, it was nice, but.. I looked up to meet eyes and... Stan! Stan’s my best friend. It was weird! It’s like... kissing your cousin, y’know?”_ _ _ _

____Eddie made a face. “Um... no. I don’t know. Did you kiss your cousin, Richie?”_ _ _ _

____“What? God— No!”_ _ _ _

____Eddie seemed to hesitate before speaking again, as if nervous to say what he had in mind. “Well... Richie, have... you kissed other boys?”_ _ _ _

____Richie thought for a moment. “I-I guess not...”_ _ _ _

____Eddie rested a hand on his shoulder. “Look.. I... I can’t tell you your identity, trust me, I’m the last to judge. I... I haven’t had my first kiss either, but.. are you sure you like guys that way, then? Maybe you like kissing, but... you don’t feel romantic attraction to guys? Or it could just be because it’s Stan.”_ _ _ _

____Richie shrugged. “I-I don’t know! I mean... I think I’m gay, I— Well—“ He took a moment to think. “... I dunno, I don’t think I like girls. I kissed Bev once during spin the bottle and it was awful. And gay porn’s awesome, so don’t get me wrong—”_ _ _ _

____Richie looked over at Eddie again. The moonlight from Eddie’s window illuminated his features in a way Richie could only describe as breathtaking. Or maybe it wasn’t moonlight, and was coming from the light posts in front of the middle school across the street. Either way, the blue lighting outlining Eddie’s face in the darkness, mixed with the shimmer in his eyes with pure concern and worry for Richie’s wellbeing was enough to definitely confirm his romantic and sexual orientation._ _ _ _

____“Maybe it’s because you’re friends already, then. It could be why.” Eddie justified, which broke Richie’s trance._ _ _ _

____“That... makes sense. D-Definitely. I-It just... well... it felt... like it wasn’t supposed to happen.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe it wasn’t.” Eddie said, and Richie swore he could feel fingers brush against his own for a moment, before the warmth was quickly withdrawn._ _ _ _

____Richie felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest. This wasn’t something he felt around Stan, it never was. The pure chaos in his brain, the adrenaline rushing through him was something he couldn’t describe when he was around Eddie. His world felt dizzy. He hated how agonizing it was._ _ _ _

____“M-Maybe it wasn’t.” Richie repeated._ _ _ _

____There was silence, the boys seemed to refuse to look up at each other. Eddie was the first to speak up, looking to the other boy._ _ _ _

____“Richie, have... you slept yet tonight?”_ _ _ _

____Richie shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Richie!” Eddie groaned, shaking his head. “You understand how damaging that could be? What the hell were you thinking?” Eddie stood up, rushing to his dresser for a jar of vitamins. He brought it over to Richie, grabbing his wrist and forcing three vitamins into his hand. “Take these. They should balance your... something. I don’t know. I take them when I wake up early, or if I don’t get enough rest.” Richie nodded, eyeing them suspiciously._ _ _ _

____“Sure you’re not roofying me, Eds? Y’know, you don’t have to knock me out to hop on this train. I’d actually prefer to be awake, honestly.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie groaned and rolled his eyes. “They’re supplements. Just take them.” He said, sitting down on the bed beside Richie once more._ _ _ _

____“Well... what were you doing up, Eds? Did my phone call wake you up?” Richie asked, looking over at Eddie as the other boy screwed the lid for the vitamins closed. Eddie paused, looking over to Richie cautiously as he returned the jar to the dresser._ _ _ _

____“I mean... my ringer is pretty loud. Of course I answered. Plus, I have to be awake in about... what? Three hours?” Eddie sat down beside Richie, then scooted back on the bed to sit criss-cross. “I don’t mind being up this early. I kind of like watching the sunrise.”_ _ _ _

____Richie smiled fondly, moving to sit closer to Eddie, just wanting to be closer to him. “Me too.” He agreed. That was partially a lie. He loved to be up for the sunrise, but he most certainly wasn’t going to wake up for it. Sunrise was often his sign to actually go to sleep._ _ _ _

____“Richie, get out of those jeans. It’ll cut your circulation.” Eddie demanded, gesturing to the black skinny jeans Richie was wearing. Richie smirked._ _ _ _

____“So forward, Eds. At least buy me dinner first.” He said as he started taking them off._ _ _ _

____“Actually, I technically already did buy you dinner, dimwit.”_ _ _ _

____Richie wiggled his eyebrows, then kicked his pants and sneakers aside, not even ashamed that he was wearing Batman boxers. He then unbuttoned his Snoopy shirt, and he was grateful to have a more comfortable white t-shirt underneath. Richie moved over to be near Eddie again, this time laying down on his pillow._ _ _ _

____“Gross, what if you have lice? I don’t want your dirty ass head on my pillow! Get off!” Eddie complained, pushing Richie, who just laughed triumphantly._ _ _ _

____“Make me.” Richie crossed his legs, resting his hands behind his head. “Damn, is this memory foam? I might stick around more often. Shit’s comfy.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie eventually gave up, laying down beside Richie. “I don’t know what it is. Some lumbar science to insure you don’t get back injuries. I think it’s too soft, personally.”_ _ _ _

____Richie sighed. “Swap with me, then. My shitty ass bed is as hard as my dick.”_ _ _ _

____“You suck.” Eddie responded._ _ _ _

____“You adore me, don’t lie.”_ _ _ _

____Eddie turned his head to look at Richie, smirking as he took his glasses, putting them on. “How do I look?” He asked._ _ _ _

____Like the first time Eddie had pulled this, Richie’s first reaction was to reach for them back, but when he actually saw Eddie in his glasses, he nearly died on sight. Luckily, he was close enough to actually get a vague glimpse of Eddie without his glasses. Thank God for that. There was no way his lungs were functioning, or his brain. He honest to god forgot how the hell he was supposed to breathe. Eddie’s eyes were magnified behind the lenses, the twinkle in his eye somehow was brighter than usual, if it was possible. Mixed with the moonlight, this shit just wasn’t fair, and his proud smirk made Richie melt._ _ _ _

____“Like shit.” Richie blurted. Perfect way to enchant a potential mate. He tried to weaken the insult, probably failing. “Like that hot D.I.L.F. of a pharmacist on Center St. What’s his fuck... Mr. Keene?”_ _ _ _

____Eddie made a face, taking them off. God, why was Richie such an idiot? “Mr. Keene? Really? But you’re some god damn Clark Kent in them?” He handed them back to Richie, shoving him a bit so Richie would share the pillow._ _ _ _

____“Hey, I’m hot enough for you to let me crawl through your window.” He teased._ _ _ _

____“Maybe so... You suck.” Eddie groaned._ _ _ _

____“You swallow, baby.” Richie snickered._ _ _ _

____“Ew! You’re disgusting. That’s absolutely disgusting, Richie.”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t realize you were a quitter, Eds! Y’know, spitters are quit—“ Richie felt a hand on his mouth, interrupting his sentence._ _ _ _

____Eddie gave him a glare, leaning closer, his hand against Richie’s mouth pushing him farther against the pillow._ _ _ _

____“My mother... is sleeping...” He growled, staring Richie down like nothing he’d never seen._ _ _ _

____The poor boy nearly passed out, quickly nodding. He frantically tried to sit up, but Eddie’s hand didn’t budge._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to be quiet?” Eddie whispered firmly, continuing to stare him down. Richie quickly nodded once more, a whimper barely leaving his throat. Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the state he’d put Richie in, but it didn’t last long._ _ _ _

____Riche thought quick, then licked Eddie’s hand when he was caught off guard, laughing silently as Eddie grimaced._ _ _ _

____“You’re still disgusting.” Eddie muttered, wiping the spit on Richie’s leg._ _ _ _

____Richie would never admit to it if you asked him to his face, but he swore to god that in that moment, his entire leg fucking tingled. His immediate response was to retract at the contact. He quickly moved away from Eddie, rubbing his leg._ _ _ _

____“Jes—! I-I mean...” Richie gulped. “J-Jesus Christ...” He whispered, sitting up against the headboard._ _ _ _

____“What? You ticklish?” Eddie teased, growing closer, and Richie shook his head._ _ _ _

____“I’ll be honest, I... I’m a bit too tired for that game.” Richie said awkwardly._ _ _ _

____Richie actually felt overwhelmed. He started to think more about his and Stan’s kiss. How... much less he felt when he was kissing Stan compared to Eddie even nonchalantly touching his leg. Richie was definitely gay, just not for Stan._ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____“I understand.” Eddie smiled, laying down beside Richie. “We have a few more hours if you want to take a nap. I probably won’t fall back asleep. Wish you brought your Donkey Kong with you. That shit was fun.”_ _ _ _

____Richie laughed. “I’ll make sure to bring it next time, I promise.” He said, rolling over on his side. “I hope you don’t mind, I am sort of tired. You don’t mind if I crash here do you?”_ _ _ _

____“Not at all. But you automatically give me permission to wake you up and kick you out when I have to leave.” Eddie said. Richie sighed._ _ _ _

____“Deal.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be my favorite chapter to write :’)) hope u enjoyed!!


	9. Chapter 9

Richie woke up that morning, the sunrise blinding his face from behind Eddie’s sheer window curtains. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to move onto his side to avoid the blinding window, when he felt an arm around his waist. 

Richie’s eyes followed the hand to none other than Eddie. Richie could feel his nose buried into Richie’s neck, breath ghosting the back of his hair. There was a (now dead) Nintendo DS in the other boy’s hand, resting on Richie’s chest. He gulped, managing to turn his head and look at Eddie, who was in fact asleep. He sat up to look at the alarm clock on Eddie’s night stand. 

4:36am

“Fuck.” Richie mumbled to himself. Had he really fallen asleep with Eddie for... what? 2 hours? He groaned, gently tapping Eddie’s shoulder.

“Eds... hey...” He whispered, gently nudging him. “Eddie, you gotta wake up...”

“Hmm...?” Eddie snuggled closer to Richie, causing him to freeze. Richie could feel arms snake around his waist, Eddie’s legs brushing against his own. Both boys were only in their boxers, and Richie had to be honest, he was pretty relieved to be considered the ‘little spoon’ currently. 

“L-Look, Eddie... I.. I don’t want you to get in trouble...” Richie whispered. 

“Just... stay a bit longer. I’ll... make you.. breakfast. ‘Ma won’t wake up ‘ntil 5.” Eddie assured. Richie let it happen. He had to be honest, it was nice to feel Eddie embrace their position, and pull him closer instead of bashfully retracting. The DS fell out of Eddie’s hand, onto the bed. Richie felt arms pull him closer against Eddie’s chest. He smiled to himself, turning fully onto his side. 

“If you insist.” Richie whispered, wrapping his arms around the pillow. 

They sat like this for almost a half an hour until Eddie’s painful alarm went off. It was probably the most blissful half hour Richie had ever experienced. He used to share beds with Stan and Bev, but Stan never slept this close to Richie, which was okay with him. Bev was another story. They’d cuddle in his truck, when they smoked, in his bed, they were close friends. Richie was usually the big spoon, though. There was just something about the way Eddie held his waist, and the way he gently nuzzled his neck was something Richie would never be over. He felt so safe and protected, even though the boy was comically smaller.

Eddie was the first pull away, turning around to check his phone, which was charging beside him. 

“God, I don’t care, Bill. I’ll play D&D when I can.” He mumbled to himself. Richie snickered. 

“D&D? You dweeb.” He joked, sitting up to get his phone from his pants pockets. 

“Shut up, Britney Spears lover. I saw your poster. In your closet, ironically enough.” Eddie snapped back. He got up from the bed to find his church outfit, flipping through his closet to find an obnoxious baby blue suit. 

“Gay.” Richie sat on the end of the bed to watch Eddie get dressed. “That’s the gayest fucking suit I’ve ever seen. And don’t hate the Spears, I’ll kill you.”

“I adore her, too. Just don’t call me a dweeb, dweeb. Plus, it’s the one chance I have to actually dress as colorful as I want. ‘Ma buys my clothes.”

Eddie slipped his t-shirt off to put a white button up shirt on, and Richie immediately averted his eyes. Okay, Richie, spoon with a guy and it’s totally okay, but watch him take his shirt off? Unacceptable. Predatory, even. 

Richie eventually decided it’d be best if he just got dressed as well. He already had his own t-shirt on, but his button up and jeans were still on the floor. 

-

Once both boys were dressed, Eddie led Richie downstairs to his kitchen, where Richie immediately began raiding the cabinets for snacks, food, anything. Richie opened the cabinet next to the fridge, his eyes widening at the wall of medicine in it. 

“Holy shit.” He mumbled to himself. Eddie turned around. 

“Yeah?” He asked nonchalantly.

“Who has cancer?” Richie teased. 

Eddie followed Richie’s gaze towards the open cabinet, his tone saddening. “Oh... those. They um... they were... my dad’s. Prostate cancer, we lost him a few months ago.” He said awkwardly. Richie went pale. 

“Fuck, I’m... shit, I-I’m sorry, Eddie, I-I had no idea, I—“

Eddie started laughing, shaking his head. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. He did die, though. I was super little. Those are mine.” He said. Richie grabbed one of the bottles off the shelf, smirking. 

“Ah, your birth control?” He joked as he read the label, then paused. “Wait... my mom actually takes this.”

Eddie shrugged. “It’s for my immune system. My mom knows more about it than I do.” He said. Richie continued to read the label. 

“Eds, this isn’t for your immune system.” Richie couldn’t help but laugh. “This is literally birth control! Well... not _birth control _birth control, but...”__

__“Richie, shut up.”_ _

__“I know about this shit, Eddie. You take placebo pills to keep yourself on a regular schedule and don’t forget to take a pill every day. It’s literally just starch and sugar, dude.” He handed the bottle to Eddie, who just carefully read it. His hands began to tremble._ _

__“Stop lying, Richie. My mom wouldn’t lie.”_ _

__“I highly doubt that. Dude, this is crap. It’s bullshit, dude.”_ _

__Eddie took in a shaky breath, and Richie pulled him into a hug._ _

__“Hey, hey.. I’m... really sorry, pal. I know this is like... really weird. And like... hard to hear, I—“_ _

__“I’m just... embarrassed. I’m angry. A-All these years, I...”_ _

__Richie just nodded. “I don’t blame you, Eds.”_ _

__Eddie sniffled and wiped his tears. “M-My mom’s gonna wake up soon. Um.. you can just... t-take this box of poptarts with you. I-It’s almost empty, so... I have to... get new ones anyway.” Richie nodded, taking the hint that Eddie wanted him to leave._ _

__“I’ll give you your space, bud. Call me if you need anything.”_ _

__Eddie nodded. “Um... I’ll keep you updated. Thank you, Richie.”_ _

__The boys waved their goodbyes once Richie had gotten his poptarts, which were cookies and cream flavored, thank god, and Richie started his walk home._ _

__Holy shit, what a weird ass night._ _

__Richie began to talk to himself, recapping his day as if he was on Glee._ _

__“Sooo... here’s what you missed on Richie Tozier!” Richie mumbled, a smirk smug smile on his face._ _

__“Richie had a hot ass play date with the dude from the theater which was pretty fucking epic, except he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing his dumb stupid idiot face that couldn’t even stand on a fuckin’ skateboard. Then that hot ass went home so Richie decided to be a good friend and return Stan’s wallet to him! Stan ended up having all of Richie’s friends over, which made him feel like fucking garbage! Even though Stan and Richie both were only friends with two other people, who were constantly spending time together anyway, it still felt like shit and he should be able to feel that way! Then they watched some kick ass movies, Bev and Ben went home, and then Stan fucking kissed him! On the mouth! Technically, this now means Ben is the only friend Richie hasn’t kissed now, but I won’t get into that. Richie ran off like the pussy he is and spilled everything to Eddie, who then fucking snuggled him when he was asleep? Like his bare fucking legs were tangled with Richie’s? What the fuck was that about? Oh and his mom is faking his illnesses!”_ _

__Richie took a breath, as he successfully rambled at the same speed of the recaps on Glee, which took more effort than one would think._ _

__“And that’s what you missed on Richie fucking Tozier.”_ _

__When Richie returned home that morning, his parents were sitting on the couch, seemingly awaiting his return._ _

__“Geez, you guys’re up early.” Richie laughed, closing the door behind him. His father stood up, a scowl on his face._ _

__“You didn’t come home last night, Richie. A text would have been nice.” Richie furrowed his brow. His parents never cared. “Your truck was still here, but you left. Where did you go?” he asked._ _

__“B-Bev.. picked me up after Eddie left... I stayed with her.” He said. Went crossed his arms._ _

__“A girl’s house? Richie, what were you thinking?” He asked. Richie shook his head._ _

__“W-We went to... Stan’s. I-I stayed the night.” He switched his lie. Went shook his head._ _

__“We called Stan. His mother said she didn’t recall seeing you, and Stan woke up sick this morning anyway. She said she only remembered Beverly and Ben stopped by.” He said. “Plus, when was the last time you spent time with Stan? And who’s Eddie?”_ _

__Richie’s mother pursed her lips. She didn’t say anything._ _

__“Who’s Eddie?” Went repeated. Richie sighed._ _

__“Just... a guy from Neibolt Prep. It’s nothing, he... wanted to show me his vintage Thundercats figurines,” which he did have, by the way, too many of them, “and I fell asleep at his house,” Richie assured._ _

__“Look, Richie, I don’t care where you go, I just... we just worry about you, okay? Can you tell us next time? We’ve been lenient with you for years, and I don’t want you to abuse the trust we put in you.”_ _

__“Where is this coming from? You never used to be up my ass like this!” Richie flared. Maggie’s brows raised._ _

__“Richie! That’s no way to speak to your father!”_ _

__Richie shook his head. “I’ve just had a long fucking day, I’m sorry...” And god damn it, the waterworks came. Tears fell from Richie’s cheeks, and he tore off his glasses, setting them on the coffee table. Maggie immediately went to comfort him, pulling him into a hug._ _

__“It’s only 6 in the morning, darling. The sun barely rose.”_ _

__Richie sighed. “Yesterday. Yesterday was a weird fucking day.” He corrected._ _

__“Is it... anything you want us to know?” She asked attentively, almost in an expecting tone. Richie shook his head. Not yet._ _

__“I-I just need... to go to bed,” he spoke weakly, rubbing his face. His mother pulled back from the hug when Richie retracted for his glasses. His father gave him a pat on the back, his tone shifting as well._ _

__“We’ll talk in the morning. When everyone is less grumpy and tired,” Went assured. Richie just nodded, pushing away his tears as he walked off to his room._ _

__He immediately slumped onto his bed with his phone to check his notifications, once he’d kicked off his pants, first, of course._ _

__Saturday, October 12th  
2:34pm_ _

__beaverly🌻_ _

__beaverly🌻: dude what’s up with stan? he’s upset about something, has he told you anything?_ _

__beaverly🌻: idk why i assumed it had to do with you. sorry. you were just last to leave._ _

__beaverly🌻: but do you know anything?_ _

__Sunday, October 13th  
6:32am_ _

__ME: aye bevvy sry abt ignoring that. i didnt read it_ _

__beaverly🌻: jesus, rich, did you sleep?_ _

__ME: did u? damn_ _

__beaverly🌻: had to feed my aunt’s chickens. she fell, remember?_ _

__ME: lol bold 2 assume i have memories_ _

__beaverly🌻: you have straight a’s and schools across the country begging to educate you, asshole. don’t act quirky._ _

__ME: they r actually just astonished by my lack of braincells, bev. im a scince xperment._ _

__beaverly🌻: ok honor roll._ _

__Sunday, October 13th  
4:16am_ _

__staniel🕊_ _

__staniel🕊: hey can we talk?_ _

__staniel🕊: im really sorry, richie._ _

__Richie wasn’t ready to respond to that one yet. He knew at some point he had to confront his feelings, but he wasn’t ready for it._ _

__He decided to text Eddie instead._ _

__Sunday, October 13th  
6:42am_ _

__eddie🍿_ _

__ME: hey-o, spaghetti-o! hows stuff w ur mom?_ _

__Eddie began typing almost immediately, but his response took a while._ _

__eddie🍿: I’m in church right now, Rich. I don’t think I’m going to confront her for a while, I’m not ready._ _

__ME: dude i totaly dont blame u. id b so pissed bruh_ _

__eddie🍿: Thanks, ‘bruh.’ I have to go. Gotta praise Jesus! <3_ _

__ME: hes watching ya eds! :) make sure 2 put a good word in 4 me w j money so i can get to heaven 2 lol_ _

__eddie🍿: I’m not letting you take me down with you. And never call Jesus “J-Money” ever again._ _

__ME: /: ouch... & when can i see u again? we both got sht 2 take our minds off of_ _

__eddie🍿: I should be home by 10. Did you rest more? You should. Text me when you wake up, I guess._ _

__ME: will do. kisses! ;*_ _

__eddie🍿: |:_ _

__Richie smiled at the emoticon Eddie had sent, setting his phone aside. The flutter in Richie’s heart that Eddie gave him was completely unfair. Richie knew that Eddie wanted him to get some rest, but he was so excited knowing he’d be able to see Eddie in a few hours. He laid down on his bed with the dopiest grin on his face, staring up at his ceiling._ _

__Richie wished he could just fall asleep and time travel to when he could see Eddie again. God damn it, when did Richie let himself become such an attached dork? He hated it so fucking much. He hated how excited he was._ _

__And at some point that morning, Richie had finally fallen asleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what im supposed to put in here, it feels weird leaving these blank. for some reason i had this divided into 2 different chapters? they were both short as fuck tho so i just merged them lol, hope u enjoy!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Richie was abruptly woken up that afternoon by the horrendous taste of a terrible sleep schedule in his mouth. He couldn’t describe what this really tasted like; maybe plaque, some old drool. He was blinded by his bright room from curtains that barely did their job. Richie should probably start going to bed earlier, but it was a tough habit to break on weekends.

He was still disoriented, trying to figure out what fucking day it was. His phone still laid on his chest, so he checked the time. 

Sunday, October 13th  
1:37pm

Brilliant. 

There were multiple texts sent to him. Most were from Stan, but a few of them were from Eddie. He didn’t want to read his texts from Stan right now. 

Sunday, October 13th  
10:34am

eddie🍿

eddie🍿: Just got out of church. If you were asleep, please keep sleeping. 

12:36pm

eddie🍿: I’ve honestly never more proud to not receive a text. Text me when you’re awake though, I hate this house. 

Richie smiled at the texts. Eddie was... proud of him. The way Eddie just cared about his wellbeing so nonchalantly made him feel so... warm. Eddie cared about him. 

Sunday, October 13th  
1:38pm

eddie🍿

ME: aye eds! just woke from my beauty sleep :) wanna come over? i can pick u up whenever

eddie🍿: I’d be fine walking if you gave me your address. 

ME: if u say so. 138 clove st. lmk if u change ur mind, ill drop everything to pick u up ;)

eddie🍿: Will do, Richard.

Richard? Where the fuck did Richard come from? No one called him Richard except his mom, only when he crashed his truck or broke into the liquor cabinet. For some reason, it felt different coming from Eddie. He didn’t know what came over him, but he couldn’t help picturing it coming from Eddie in person.

Richie shouldn’t think about that right now. 

_“Richard...” Richie could hear Eddie whisper as he wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck. A slow number could be faintly heard, and Richie could see the surroundings behind Eddie. Other schoolmates, he recognized the backs of some of their heads from class. They were also dancing. There were decorations, too. Fake cobwebs, cauldrons, pumpkins. It was the Halloween dance Beverly had been planning it for months now. Well... it wasn’t really the Halloween dance. It was whatever Richie pictured it would look like from what Beverly told him about her ideas. He wasn’t a psychic or anything, though that would be pretty sick. Richie hardly focused on the decorations though. He was focused on the boy in front of him. Eddie. He was face to face with the most beautiful, inviting pair of brown eyes he’d ever seen. He could see adoration and wonder, a glimmer that showed that whatever jittery feelings Richie felt, was mutual. ___

__The thought gave Richie butterflies._ _

__Richie had it in the back of his mind that he wanted to ask Eddie to the dance for a while now, especially when Beverly reminded him yesterday. Now he really knew he wanted to. Just the thought of him and Eddie in some dorky costumes slow dancing to some dumb song made him want to scream._ _

__But he didn’t scream. Instead, he brainstormed._ _

__-_ _

__Eddie made it to Richie’s house just before 2pm, knocking promptly on the door. Richie’s father beat him to it._ _

__“Can I help you?” Richie could hear Went ask. Fuck._ _

__“O-Oh, um...” Eddie sounded caught off guard. “I-I’m so sorry, Mr. Tozier. I-I um... I’m friends with your son. He... He invited me over, sir.” He managed to say._ _

__Richie came to the rescue. “Eds! You made it out alive!” He said happily, rushing to the door._ _

__To be honest, Richie never believed in God. His parents never drug him to church or had him even touch a damn bible, but he was ready to fall on his knees and thank whatever God may be up there, because Eddie was still in that damn blue suit from church._ _

__“Dad, this is... uh.. Eddie.” Richie introduced, gesturing to his friend._ _

__“Oh, you’re Eddie.” Went smiled. “I’ll be honest, I’m relieved you’re not some Mormon trying to sell me Girl Scout cookies, or whatever it is you guys do.” He laughed, opening the door a bit. “Come on in.”_ _

__“I-I’m not... Mormon... um.. thank you, sir?”_ _

__Richie immediately led Eddie off to his room. “I’m sorry about him.” He laughed._ _

__Eddie completely ignored the apology. He went for the bed, snatching the Gameboy on the nightstand. “Oh, good, you charged it!” He said with relief._ _

__“Y-Yeah...” Richie gently closed the door. He hoped he didn’t come off as nervous, but he knew he probably did. Eddie didn’t seem to notice, though. He was entranced by the Gameboy._ _

__“Dude, you changed my save file name— Wait... what?” Eddie seemed to hide a smile, looking up at Richie._ _

__Richie had renamed the three save file slots in the game, making them read the following:_ _

__halloween_ _

__dance w me_ _

__thurs oct 31st?_ _

__“You dork.” Eddie said, setting the game beside him on the bed. “Sure, I’ll go. But only if we get a kickass duo costume.” He said._ _

__“Deal, we can get a two-person horse costume.” Richie seemed to relax a bit when Eddie said yes, sitting down beside him. “But only if we’re both in the back.”_ _

__Eddie seemed to hide a laugh, covering his mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind. Any other ideas? I want to be able to actually dance in our costumes.”_ _

__The boys brainstormed for hours. Bert and Ernie, Barbie and Ken, Batman and Robin, they even tossed Mike and Eleven from Stranger Things onto their list. Eddie insisted Richie looked identical to Mike, but Richie claimed he didn’t see the resemblance._ _

__“Would your friends want to do a group costume then? I mean... I don’t want to force a group costume on them if they had other plans, but—“_ _

__Richie shook his head. “God, don’t worry about that! I’d say yes, but Bev and Ben seemed to be proud of whatever costume they were gonna do.”_ _

__Eddie nodded slowly, seeming hesitant to ask his next question. “Do... you think they’ll like me?” He asked. Richie scoffed._ _

__“Like you? Why would you even ask that? You know Bev! And Ben could probably get along with Trump for gods sake. Not that he would, but he could.” Eddie nodded slowly, considering it._ _

__“Stan seemed to hate me, though.” He said quietly. “E-Especially since... well... he kissed you.” Eddie’s voice was almost a hush. Richie shook his head._ _

__“Things with Stan are fine. I texted him before you came over.” Richie lied. Honest to god, he’d lie about his own birth country if it meant Eddie would go to the dance with him. He probably should text Stan, though. “It shouldn’t be a problem.” Richie assured._ _

__“I just... don’t want to intrude.”_ _

__“You won’t, Eds! You’re my date.”_ _

__Both boys went bright red as Richie called it a date, and Richie awkwardly gulped._ _

__“W-Well... guest. Y-You’re my guest.” He clarified, rubbing the back of his neck. Quick save, Richie. So sly._ _

__“I mean... I-I’ll take your word for it.” Eddie said, smiling shyly. “I don’t want to make things awkward. I know how... some public school kids think of private school prisses. I-I’m not like that. You’ve seen my house, we barely afford school.” Richie smiled._ _

__“That shouldn’t matter anyway, Eds. I think you’re cool, so you’re going. That’s that.”_ _

__There was silence, both boys were smiling at each other. The tension between them could be cut with a knife. Any sensible pair would notice the mutual pining, but not these dumb fuckers._ _

__Eddie seemed comfortable with the silence, but Richie spoke up anyway._ _

__“So... how’s stuff with your mom?” Richie asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose._ _

__Eddie sighed. “I can’t look at her the same. Her... or Mr. Keene. I haven’t talked to her yet.” He said, staring down at his shoes._ _

__“You don’t have to. I mean... you have, what, a few more months until you can get the hell out of here! Just play the part until June and dip.” Richie shrugged._ _

__“It’s not that simple, Rich. It’s my mom. She... She’s been the only consistent thing in my life since I was born! The betrayal... it’s just something I can’t describe.” Tears began to fill in Eddie’s eyes, and he quickly wiped them off._ _

__“Hey, hey, it’s okay...” Richie whispered, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “You should... try Googling your other prescriptions. See what’s up. Who knows? Some of them might be real.” Richie suggested._ _

__“Maybe.” Eddie said gently, his voice quivering. “I... do need an act of teen rebellion. Not taking them would make me feel like my own edgy teen comedy montage... except instead of shoplifting and setting shit on fire, I just don’t take my meds.” He laughed, resting his head on Richie’s shoulder. “Thank you for inviting me over, Richie. I was honestly really looking forward to this all day.”_ _

__“Me too, Eds.”_ _


	11. Chapter 11

Richie was nervous to go back to school that Monday. He hoped things wouldn’t be awkward between him and Stan after... well... whatever happened over the weekend. Plus, Richie still felt bad that he hadn’t returned Stan’s texts at all that weekend. Richie hated confrontation. He hoped they could just act like nothing happened. 

Richie passed Stan at his locker that morning, smiling brightly. “Stan the man!” He said, patting him on the back. “How does it stand?

Stan stayed quiet as he took books out of his locker, not turning to acknowledge Richie. 

“Stan?” Richie asked, tilting his head. 

“Richie...” Stan sighed, shaking his head. “What the hell, man?” He turned to face Richie. “You ignored all my texts,” he said. “What do you want me to say? I almost stayed home today! I feel... physically ill. Like my stomach... fuck, Richie! You don’t get it.” Stan seemed to be on the brink of tears. He brought his voice to a whisper. 

“I... Richie, look...” Stan continued. “I.. think I really like you. And... I-I really didn’t want it to jeopardize our friendship. I-I’m really sorry if... I fucked up that night. No, I know I fucked up that night.” His voice began breaking, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his books. “I... I thought.. that I was the guy you were going to ask to the dance.” Stan’s voice grew weaker. He wiped one of his eyes, and Richie’s features softened. 

“Stan...” was all he could manage to say. 

“I... I knew it was stupid, god...”

“N-No, it’s... it’s not...” Richie brought a hand to Stan’s shoulder. He’d flinched at first, which broke Richie’s heart. 

“I-It’s not?” Stan asked. He looked around at the crowded hallway, gulping. 

“I mean... I’m not mad at you, Stan. If... that’s what this is about.” 

Stan let himself smile a bit. He seemed relieved. “That’s a relief. Like... I.. really didn’t want to lose you.”

Richie laughed. “You’re stuck with me, bud. Thick and thin.”

“Rich, I...” Stan took a pause, letting in a shaky breath, as if trying to calm his nerves. “I-I don’t... want to misread anything, but... um... do you... still.. like... want to go to the dance? With me?” He asked. Richie felt his heart sink. 

“Stan...” He didn’t know how to respond. “I um... gosh... fuck....” Richie scratched his head. “I... I would... I totally would! You.. know that... but...” Richie chewed on the inside of his cheek. Stan sulked. 

“... But?”

“I-I’m going.. with Eddie.” 

Stan nodded simply, turning to close his locker, or maybe that was just an excuse to look away from Richie. “I-I’ll see you around, Richie.”

Stan glanced to Richie one last time, as if considering to say one more thing before he just started towards his first class. He seemed to be forcing a smile. “I’m sure you guys’ll have a blast.” 

Before Richie could even speak, Stan was gone. 

Richie walked himself to class, the one he shared with Stan. When he got there, Stan had moved from his usual desk, the one Richie usually sat next to him in. He’d taken the seat next to... Patty? Really, Stan? Richie didn’t confront him, though. He sat in his normal seat. Stan’s usual seat remained empty. 

When lunch rolled around, Richie was the first to sit at the gang’s usual lunch table. He waited for Stan, Bev, Ben, anyone to join him. 

But they didn’t. 

It wasn’t until almost twenty minutes into lunch that Richie came to terms with that. He’d already finished his lunch, so he put his tray back by the garbage cans, and ran off to the single stall bathroom that no one ever seemed to fucking use. 

Monday, October 14th  
12:26pm

derry’s dipshits

ME: whered u guys go?

staniel🕊 has left the chat

beaverly🌻: went to hardy’s. stan asked me to take him. 

ME: bens with u 2?

haystack🌿💨: sorry man. im in milwaukee right now. family shit /:

haystack🌿💨: everything ok rich?

ME: peachy

Richie sighed. Great, just fucking great. Richie didn’t even understand what he’d done wrong! Did he lead Stan on? Did he say something offensive? Richie had no idea. He couldn’t even remember. But now he suddenly had no friends. 

He so badly wanted to just ditch class and go anywhere but here, but he had a math test in 5th period. 

Richie swallowed his pride. When the bell rang, he went to his next class. 

In the middle of 4th period, Richie got a text. Usually he didn’t check his phone during class, but shit was so weird with his friends, he knew it was probably important. 

But it was Eddie. 

Monday, October 14th  
1:25pm

eddie🍿

eddie🍿: Hey, Richie! My mom can’t give me a ride home today from school. Could you pick me up after? If not, it’s cool. But we could totally do whatever, she’s working late tonight!

Richie smiled. At least Eddie didn’t hate him. 

ME: u got it eds! wanna get a bite 2 eat? this time on me (; 

eddie🍿: Sure. Anywhere but Hardy’s. Got a bandaid in my food last time! 

ME: we think alike. lets talk aftr skool!

eddie🍿: You got it. See you then! I’ll be in the parking lot around 3. Come whenever you can. 

ME: roger that!

Richie had no idea where Eddie’s school was. Hopefully it showed up on Google Maps when he had to look it up. Anyone sane might think weirdly of Richie and Eddie being so close after... what, 4 days of official friendship? But they just connected instantly. It was like they’d been friends for years. 

Richie couldn’t fucking believe this. The drive up to the school made him feel like a complete OutKast. No, not the hip-hop duo. Just an outcast. If this place were earbuds, they’d be god damn AirPods. The new ones with the noise canceling. And Richie was those shitty ones in a Happy Meal. Were there even happy meal toys that were god damn earbuds? If there were, they would probably suck. 

First of all, this shit was on top of a fucking hill! What the fuck, Eddie? The houses on the way to this school were so nice, Richie felt like he’d be sued just for looking at them. He didn’t consider himself poor, but Jesus Christ, this was just obnoxious. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the school, looking around for Eddie. He soon spotted him sitting at a bench near the staircase, in probably the hottest fucking uniform he’d ever seen. 

Holy shit. Thank you, private school.

Richie surely wasn’t your average Christian ally, but goddamn. If Christianity existing meant boys like Eddie had to wear that fancy ass, perfectly ironed, gray fucking suit...

“Amen.” Richie mumbled to himself as Eddie got into the truck. 

“Thanks, Rich. My mom’s in a meeting for the school. She’s the secretary,” he explained, setting his satchel down by his feet. Richie nodded slowly. 

“Any excuse to hang out with you,” Richie smirked, looking over his shoulder to smile at Eddie as he drove out of the parking lot. 

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed. Richie slammed on the break, nearly hitting one of the students. 

“Damn, Eds. Maybe don’t be so distracting next time!” Richie laughed, waiting for the student to cross the street. He continued on his path. 

“So what happened with Stan today? Everything work out?” Eddie asked. Richie just shrugged.

“Totally, things are great.” He lied. “They’re all super excited to meet you at the dance. Speaking of which, I have the perfect idea for a duo costume.” 

“Oh, do tell!”

-

The boys spent their day driving out to an assortment thrift stores to find their costumes. On this nicer side of town, stores may have been pricier, but there was definitely nicer clothes, too. Eddie’s costume was easier to find than Richie’s, for very specific reasons. For starters, Richie had to find a damn wig for his. It’s hard enough to find a wig in a thrift store that doesn’t smell like feet, (how does a wig smell like feet? who’s putting a wig on their feet?) but finding one that didn’t make Richie look like he’d been in a car accident or just got electrocuted was also an issue. Not to mention, Richie’s curly locks were practically to his shoulders at this point, so shoving that mane of a head of hair into a wig cap was also a struggle. 

“His shirt is olive green, Eds. I need a green one, it’s important. No one will ever believe I’m him if it’s just gray!” Richie laughed, putting the shirt Eddie picked out back on the rack. 

“Richie, I haven’t even seen whatever stupid sketch you want us to dress up as.”

“Relax, Eds. People will get it.” Richie assured, smirking. “We just have to get you a black suit. You look hot as fuck in suits.” He paused, looking over at Eddie. “A-As a homie,” he clarified. 

Eddie nodded slowly. “Okay, ‘homie’.” They both hid their smiles. “I’m gonna go look at the suits, then.” He said before walking off with an awkward wave. 

“You have to find _something _to wear, Stan. You can’t just go in your normal clothes.” Richie heard. Fuck. What the fuck was Beverly and Stan doing on this side of town?__

__Richie immediately ducked down behind one of the clothing racks, hoping to God he wasn’t noticeable._ _

__“Richie?”_ _

__Fuck._ _

__He stood up all the way. “Gosh! These shoes never keep themselves tied!” He lied. “Hey, Bev! What’re you doing here?” he asked, trying his best to act casual. Bev was on the other side of the clothing rack, but Stan wasn’t to be found. “You here with Stan?” he asked. She sighed._ _

__“Look, Rich, I’m really sorry about today. Things have been really... weird—”_ _

__“Tell me about it.”_ _

__“Richie, don’t do this. You know I have your back, but—”_ _

__“But you’re on Stan’s side. I get it, I would be, too. I bet Stan told you everything you need to know already. It’s fine.” Richie wasn’t angry. His voice sounded stern, but he was hurt more than anything. He tried to keep his mouth shut, though. Even though he and Stan had somehow gotten into beef over some kiss, he knew better than anyone that this was tough enough to go through on your own, he wasn’t about to out Stan. That was a line he knew he couldn’t, in his right mind, cross._ _

__“No, Richie. That’s not it. Stan just... needs a friend right now. Who do you think encouraged his feelings in the first place? I thought you liked Stan. It’s my fault, I’m just trying to comfort him and I—”_ _

__“You knew? You thought I— Bev, what the fuck?” Richie groaned, rubbing his temples. “You don’t think I need a friend? I sat alone at lunch today. All because I rejected someone’s kiss? That’s not fair and you know it, Beverly.”_ _

__Beverly stood for a moment, and her features softened. “You have Eddie, Rich. Stan has no one except for us. You think he can just go to his youth group and talk about this? In this town?”_ _

__Richie sighed, shaking his head. “It just sucks for me, too. No one gets that. No one cares. No one gives a shit about me—”_ _

__“Richie, you know that’s not true—”_ _

__“Bev? Who’re you— Richie? What... What’re you doing here?” Stan interrupted. Richie sighed._ _

__“I’m... buying my costume... with Eddie..” He said, biting the inside of his cheek. “You?”_ _

__“The... same. I mean, not with Eddie. With Bev.”_ _

__There was silence, no one knew what to say. Stan’s eyes were filled with so much emotion, there was almost nothing that needed to be said. He was broken, sad, confused. If Richie had any idea that Stan was struggling with the same shit he was—_ _

__“Um... we should go,” Bev spoke up, “My um... my chickens need to be fed,” she said. Stan nodded silently, following her to a different section of the store. Once they’d fled, Eddie coincidentally returned._ _

__“Hey, Rich, I found a cool suit jacket I think will work! You find anything?” Eddie asked, then paused, looking at Richie’s face. “Hey... you okay?” Eddie asked. “Y’know, I don’t think the costume idea is that dumb, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Richie shook his head._ _

__“Nah, it’s not that. I’m good, man. Let me look a bit more, I’m sure I’ll find what I need. If not, there’s shit online, too.”_ _


	12. Chapter 12

Richie was vibrating with excitement for Halloween. He always loved Halloween. An excuse to dress up, act like an obnoxious asshole, and take candy from strangers until you pass out? Count him in. 

That Fall afternoon, the group of friends were fresh out of school. Beverly and Ben went matching as Sally and Jack from Nightmare before Christmas, but Stan had refused to wear the costume Richie had let him borrow to school. He agreed to wear it to the dance. Richie on the other hand was too proud of his costume to wait for the dance. He wore it the whole damn day, and Stan hated every second of it. Well, not really. But Stan wouldn’t admit that. 

“HeeEeey!” Richie yelled flamboyantly from the parking lot once his friends were in his vision. “I’m taking you all to New York’s hottest club!” He exclaimed. It may have been funny the first... three times? But this was his fifteenth time making this joke today. 

“No one else is in on whatever joke this is, Richie.” Stan groaned, getting into the backseat. 

“I get it!” Ben chimed. “It’s a bit outdated, Rich. Bill Hader left SNL years ago, Stefon isn’t necessarily at his peak.”

“So? Who cares? I _am _Stefon. It’s the one day you can’t deny me that. You’re telling me I _wouldn’t _take you all to a coked up gay Candyland?” Richie asked as he fiddled with his keys. Beverly laughed as she climbed into the back with Stan, Ben following. Richie jumped into the drivers seat. It went unspoken that Eddie would take the drivers seat when they went to pick him up from his school.____

____“Sure, Rich, whatever it takes for you to chauffeur us around town at request.” Beverly said. Richie began to pull out of the lot, and tossed the AUX cord to Stan as he looked behind him to reverse. He was the only person Richie could trust with it._ _ _ _

____Stan shuffled his Halloween playlist on the way to Eddie’s school to get into the mood. They blasted classics like “Monster Mash,” “Thriller,” and like half of the Rocky Horror soundtrack. They pulled up to the private Christian school, “Touch-a Touch-a Touch Me” playing at the highest possible volume. Richie turned it down as he pulled up to the curb, scouting for Eddie, as loud music somehow impairs vision._ _ _ _

____“Woah... Who’s that? With... Eddie?” Stan asked, pointing out the window. Richie looked over, smiling brightly when he saw Eddie walking out with his friends._ _ _ _

____“Who? Bill or Mike?” Richie asked with a laugh. Stan was silent for a moment._ _ _ _

____“... Yeah..” Stan let out a soft breath. Richie couldn’t believe this. Really, Stan? He was almost offended he seemed to move on so quick._ _ _ _

____Over the last few weeks, Richie had spent a bit of time with Eddie’s friends after school. Not too much, just quick hellos when he picked up Eddie in the parking lot. They seemed nice, they were on an acquainted basis. He’d say hi if they ran into one another in a grocery store, but wouldn’t make a cum joke around them._ _ _ _

____“Eds never mentioned their labels, so I’ll do some diggin’ for ya.” Richie teased, laughing. Stan went pale._ _ _ _

____“N-No! No! No... don’t. Fuck! Richie, no!” Richie couldn’t help but snicker._ _ _ _

____“Fine, fine, it’s your virginity!” He teased, then waved to Eddie as he came down the steps, getting into shotgun before Richie drove off._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for the ride, Rich.” Eddie said shyly, turning his head to look at Richie’s friends. “Hi, everyone.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey, Eddie!” Beverly said excitedly. Eddie smiled happily._ _ _ _

____“Hi, Beverly! I love your costume.” He said. Ben laughed._ _ _ _

____“Hands off! She’s mine.” He teased. “I don’t think we’ve met yet, I’m Ben.”_ _ _ _

____“Good to put a face to the name. No need to worry about me, I’m definitely not after her. Hey, Stan!”_ _ _ _

____“Hi, Eddie.” Stan said quietly._ _ _ _

____“Stan, you can put the tunes back on!” Richie said, glancing to him from the rearview mirror._ _ _ _

____“It’s playing, you turned the stereo down, dipshit.” Stan said with a small smile. Eddie laughed and turned up the volume, “Time Warp” blasting through the speakers._ _ _ _

____“God, I’ve listened to this musical like 4 times every day this month!” Eddie groaned._ _ _ _

____“Don’t criticize Rocky Horror, I’ll have to kill you.” Beverly laughed. Eddie shook his head._ _ _ _

____“Criticize? Who said I was criticizing? I could recite the whole movie by heart!”_ _ _ _

____The group soon made it to Richie’s house, and they’d learned the hard way that doing the “Time Warp” was way harder when sitting down._ _ _ _

____Richie sighed in relief to see an empty driveway when they reached his house. His parents had already left for some Halloween party at his dad’s work. Richie knew his parents hated their noise, and was relieved they wouldn’t need to endure that._ _ _ _

____“You still have hot pockets, Rich?” Bev asked once they reached his porch. Richie began fiddling with his key ring until he found the house key._ _ _ _

____“I didn’t eat any, so unless you guys finished the box, probably.” Once he’d opened the door, Bev and Ben made a beeline for the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“Stan, Eds, your costumes are in my closet.” Richie said, slowly following the path Bev and Ben had taken. “Those hot pockets smell good, meet you guys in the living room?”_ _ _ _

____The boys both nodded, eying each other suspiciously. There’d always been an awkward energy between the two boys. They’d only met one other time, and it wasn’t the best first impression they could have had._ _ _ _

____“I... can lead you if you don’t—” Stan started._ _ _ _

____“I know where it is.” Eddie cut him off._ _ _ _

____They both nodded silently._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Stan was the first to start walking towards Richie’s room, meaning Eddie had to awkwardly follow close behind. Eddie knew where Richie’s room was. He’d been almost every day for the last two weeks. He was the only friend Richie had over for two weeks._ _ _ _

____Eddie secretly felt resentment towards Stan. All the phone calls Eddie got during lunch trying to calm Richie down when he had panic attacks in the bathroom, how Richie would rant to him how it was somehow his fault he had no friends, but he could never list a real reason why it was his fault. Eddie knew there were two sides to every story, but he simply didn’t want to hear Stan’s. Suddenly overnight everyone kissed and made up? Eddie wasn’t buying it._ _ _ _

____This didn’t have anything to do with Eddie’s _subtle _crush on Richie. Absolutely nothing at all. He wasn’t jealous that Stan at least had the gnads to just kiss him already.___ _ _ _

______Not in the slightest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Eddie went to the closet where his suit was hung up. Stan’s was on the bed, as fingerless gloves couldn’t have been put on a hanger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’ll make a great Shy.” Eddie said. “I insisted on going as Seth Meyers, but Richie wanted to have both costumes around anyway. I could never pull off that damn tie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m only doing this because I worship the ground John Mulaney walks on.” Stan said simply._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re just jealous that Stefon marries me.” Eddie teased, smirking. The boys were back to back as they changed, on opposite sides of the room. It never once occurred them that there was a bathroom across the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up.” Stan said, a bit aggressively. He soon realized this, sighing. “I-I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s okay. Honestly, I applaud you for how you rise above everything. I mean... after everything that happened.” Eddie could sense that Stan didn’t like him either. “I don’t blame you, I mean... I don’t know how much more different I would act.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yes he did. Eddie believed he could have handled it much differently._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks.” Stan said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The boys changed into their costumes, making brief eye contact with each other. Eddie didn’t know why he felt a sense of competition in Stan’s eyes. He wasn’t even dating Richie. Did Richie tell Stan something he didn’t know? Did Stan think Eddie was dating Richie? He had to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You look great.” Stan said, though it felt forced. It felt similar to the tone a child when getting the phone handed off to them when a distant relative called._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You, too.” Eddie managed. They both went for the door, their shoulders brushing. Eddie immediately stepped back to let Stan go first._ _ _ _ _ _

______Richie was on the couch, his face covered in cheese and ham._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Richie!” Eddie groaned, immediately rushing to the couch where Richie sat. Not only his face, but his fingers were also covered in cheese. “What happened to the pocket? This is just the hot!” He asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I ate the pocket, it tasted better than the ham and cheese filli—” Richie was soon interrupted by a paper towel forced into his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It could have gotten on your costume! Or your wig! What the hell, Rich? You’re disgusting.” Eddie berailed Richie as Stan just stood awkwardly by the couch, watching their bickering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry, Eds. Maybe feed me next time. You know I can’t do anything myself.” Richie said sarcastically. Beverly and Ben came into the kitchen, their mouths also full of hot pockets._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gay.” Beverly said simply, smirking as she leaned against her boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, what about it, homophobe?” Richie shot at Bev teasingly. She faux-gasped._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do my poster designs for GSA mean nothing to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck you and GSA. Shit’s for pansies who can’t make friends.” Richie responded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Bold coming from someone who had no friends for two weeks.” Eddie teased, smirking. The room went silent, only Richie and Eddie seemed to laugh, everyone else just felt awkward._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Anyways...” Stan spoke up. “We should get going. If the bowls of candy at the school dance get all the KitKats picked out of them, I’ll end literally all of you. Even Eddie, I don’t care if we just met. I will slit your throat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They knew he was serious._ _ _ _ _ _

______The group collectively agreed, beginning to pack up and start for the front door. That was until something seemingly crossed Richie’s mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck, I’ll be right back!” Richie promised, running off to his room._ _ _ _ _ _

______The group awkwardly stood by the door and waited for his return. Eddie could hear the jingling of keys, but Richie was the one driving. Who would be having keys?_ _ _ _ _ _

______He noticed Stan fiddling with a ring, a familiar Pikachu keychain hanging off of it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey, I bought one just like that for Richie last week! Do you guys both play Pokemon? I was never allowed to, my mom always said—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“These are Richie’s keys. I’m holding them.” Stan interrupted. Eddie nodded silently, finding his black loafers suddenly extremely entertaining._ _ _ _ _ _

______Richie soon returned, holding a small green item covered in clear plastic. He unwrapped it, tossing the wrapper into a nearby wastebasket._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eds, c’mere.” He gestured. Eddie stepped forward skeptically. Richie then carefully pinned a button onto Eddie’s jacket with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh... ‘kiss me, I’m Irish’!” Eddie read aloud. He looked up at Richie for a moment, their noses brushing. Richie couldn’t get the proud smile off his face as he fastened it. Eddie felt his heart race as Richie leaned in closer. He could smell orange soda mixed with some obnoxious cheap cologne, or maybe he just sprayed a strong deodorant as a substitute, and... copper? Arcade tokens._ _ _ _ _ _

______“My favorite sketch. It’s a necessity.” Richie said, his hands still fixated on attaching the pin on Eddie’s jacket. They stood silently as Richie messed with his costume, taking the excuse to fix the collar of his shirt as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______They could have stood for hours, until they’d remembered that all of Richie’s friends were kept waiting for them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Stan clearers his throat, waving Richie’s keys in his face. “Can we go now?”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very excited for the 2 chapters after this! i might merge them together because my chapters aren’t really that long anyway, but there’s a lot of action! i haven’t decided yet! let me know what you all think if you mind at all!! :’)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> knowledge of the song “beauty and a beat” by justin bieber and nicki minaj might be useful to enhance experience during the chapter, but is not required

Richie had never felt such an unnerving energy walking through the halls of his school when class wasn’t in session. The hallway was practically empty, but you could hear loud music blaring from the gym, and crying from the bathrooms. It was only 7:30, how was that already happening?

“So Neibolt..” Bev started. “Have you ever been to a public school?” She asked. Eddie managed a laugh. 

“Honestly, not like this. My elementary school was technically public, and so was my middle school in 6th grade, but they were nothing like this. This school is exactly like the movies depict it. I thought it was just something you only see on TV! Schools really look like this?”

Beverly nudged Richie’s shoulder with a smirk. “Maybe Rich can show you around. We can meet you inside, yeah?” 

Before Richie could even open his mouth, Bev had dragged Ben off to the entrance to the dance. Stan awkwardly stood, looking around. 

“Um... I-I’m sure they wanted me to follow along...” He said awkwardly, rubbing his shoulder. Richie smiled slightly. 

“You’re welcome to join, Stan. You’re more certified than me. You did student government last year.” Richie offered. Stan shook his head. 

“Uh... nah, um... I actually really like this song, I should go inside.” He insisted. Richie furrowed his brow, pausing to listen in on whatever muffled music was playing. Drunk In Love? Stan hated Beyonce. 

“You hate Beyonce.” 

“No one hates Beyonce!” Eddie protested.

“Yeah, no one.” Stan agreed. 

“You literally hate her—”

And Stan was off. 

“I uh... guess that leaves us.” Richie pursed his lips, rubbing the back of his neck. Eddie smiled, shaking his head. 

“You don’t have to show me around,” he assured. “We can go into the gym if you want. I love Beyonce. But I’d also love to see a few classrooms... o-only if you... if you want.” Eddie rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“O-Oh!” Richie choked out. “I-I mean...” Fuck, fuck, fuck. “I-I uhh.. I’d love to! I can show you all the places I did the dirty with your mom!” Richie teased, nudging Eds as they started down the hallway. Good one, Rich. Disconnect from any real emotions. 

“Where’s your locker?” Eddie asked. “I’ve never had a locker. None of my schools ever had them.”

“They’re pretty much fucking useless if you ask me. All they are for me is a dirty laundry fermenting station and a broken refrigerator.” Richie waltzed down the hall, tracking down his locker number as he spoke. Eddie managed a laugh. 

“So... just like your room?”

“Oh, shut up. I always clean my room before you come over!” Richie protested.

“I’d hate to see it dirty, then.” Eddie responded. Richie smirked.

“Bet you’d like to see me all dirty.” 

“I hate you so god damn much, Richie. And you already are dirty. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without some sort of sauce on your face.”

“You don’t hate it.” Richie teased. He stopped at his locker, leaning beside it. In an attempt to impress Eddie, he knocked his fist against it, which instantly swung it open. He thought he was the hottest fucking shit if he was being honest. Eddie scowled instead. 

“That’s a terrible security system, Rich. I wouldn’t keep any valuables in there. You should really consider getting that fixed!”

“Don’t worry, Eds. Only my nude photos of you are. I keep the ones of your mom at home.”

“You’re disgusting.”

“You love it.” Richie leaned closer, smirking cunningly at Eddie. “Don’t lie. You love my jokes.”

“So you admit that they’re jokes?” Eddie smirked wider, crossing his arms. 

“Just because they’re jokes doesn’t make it fake. If I joke about the Holocaust, that doesn’t make it a conspiracy.”

“At least you’re smart enough to acknowledge that the Holocaust was real.” Eddie smiled, he seemed to eye Richie up and down, which put him on edge. Jesus Christ, this guy looked too good in a suit for his own good. 

“Duh. Just like how tentacle porn only exists because some guy in Europe wanted a damn sandwich.”

“Oh, thank goodness, I was about to ask where my Richie was and who this imposter was. Glad to have you back.” Eddie stepped closer to Richie, making him gulp. Fuck. Please, Richie couldn’t do this. 

“A-Aye aye, Captain!” Richie blurted. Jesus Christ, Rich. “U-Uh.. er... we should um... g-go dance...” He managed to choke out. 

“Wow, what a thorough tour. You must give me a part two some time.” Eddie took Richie’s wrist, and seemed to follow the music to the entrance of the dance. Richie quickly slammed his locker shut, and shook off this trance to follow Eddie towards the gym. 

As they entered, Eddie shoved them through the crowd. Richie didn’t recognize the song that was ringing his ears, but Eddie seemed to know it. He only guessed this because he had yelled ‘I love this song!’ in Richie’s ear, followed by going absolutely apeshit. So Richie just assumed. Eddie pulled him out to the dance floor, beginning to yell the words into his face. This entire experience was completely disorienting. Whether it was the flashing lights, the small ball of energy screaming in his face, or the crowd of fellow students shoving his shoulders on the dance floor, Richie went for Eddie’s hands to keep himself steady. 

At this point, Richie had identified this as some Justin Bieber and Nicki Minaj song, which he did not expect Eddie to go apeshit over. Eddie swung their intertwined hands back and forth, stabilizing Richie, while still being able to dance at the same time. Richie had to admit, there was something extremely hot about Eddie knowing an entire Nicki Minaj rap word for word. It shouldn’t be, but it was. That wasn’t fair. 

When the song ended, Richie leaned into Eddie’s ear. 

“I’m gonna get some punch!” He yelled, as the next song started. 

“I’ll come with!” Eddie responded. Immediately, he took Richie’s hand, obviously to avoid getting lost. That had to be the reason. What else would it be for? Richie guided Eddie out of the crowd to the punch table, pouring them both a cup of bright red punch from an obnoxious plastic cauldron from Party City. 

“My mom never lets me drink this shit. I’m gonna get such a sugar high!” Eddie said excitedly. Richie was nervous for this. If the first song meant anything, he was in for the ride of his damn life. 

“Pace yourself. My dad’s a dentist, you wouldn’t look good with wooden teeth.” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Wooden teeth are obsolete. They’re made of like... plastic and shit now.”

“That can’t be true. Plus whose dad is the dentist here?”

“Who would want wood in their mouth in the first place?” Eddie questioned sarcastically. Richie couldn’t believe Eddie had fallen into that trap. Eddie soon realized this as well, fear immediately instilling in his eyes as he prepared to take what was most definitely coming for him. 

“Well, your mo—” Richie was (quite rudely) interrupted before he could finish his joke, a tap on his shoulder. 

“I believe someone owes me a dance!” Beverly exclaimed excitedly. Richie grinned, taking her hand. “Of course, madam. Eddie, you don’t mind me ditching you for a song, right?” He asked. Eddie just smiled. 

“Of course not, I’ll hang here with my liquid sugar.”

Richie nodded, giving Eddie a pat on the shoulder that definitely lasted too long to be considered heterosexual, then was pulled off to the dance floor by Beverly. 

-

Eddie watched from the punch table, smiling as the two waded their way through the crowd. It wasn’t until now that he’d realized he’d probably made a giant fool of himself on the dance floor. He couldn't help it, Nicki Minaj was a legend. He took a sip from his punch as he attempted to seek out Richie and Beverly in the crowd. 

He soon spotted him laughing, spinning her around in circles. Eddie smiled at how happy they seemed. He was relieved to see Richie had friends again. The last two weeks seemed miserable for Richie. Phone calls with sobs in the receiver were a regular occurrence. 

The first one he got was the worst of all. 

-

“I’m sorry, Bill, I know we haven’t gone to the junkyard in forever, but I made plans with Richie to hang out, he’s picking me up from school!” Eddie slammed his tray against the lunch bench as he slid into the seat beside Mike. 

“Ohhhh, Riiiiiichie!” Mike moaned, nudging his shoulder. “Is that who we always see on your phone? ‘R’ with the little heart next to it?”

“And so what if it is? That’s none of your business!” Eddie shot back defensively. 

“Oh, c’mon, Eds! You can br... bring him with you!” Bill insisted. “Make it a ‘meet the parents’ sort of thing. He can get our app... approval!” 

“No way in hell! Besides, all he ever wants to do is watch me play video games. I don’t think he even likes me that way.” Eddie sulks, Mike rolls his eyes. 

“Nah, that can’t be true. You’re a catch! He’s probably just oblivious as fuck.” Mike assured. Eddie took a bite of his sandwich. 

“Maybe. He asked me to his school dance a few days ago.”

“What?! And you d... didn’t tell us?!” Bill sat up straighter, his eyes wide. Eddie shrugged. 

“I don’t even know if my mom will let me go—” Eddie was soon interrupted by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He curiously picked it up to see the caller ID. No one ever called Eddie except his mom, but she was working. 

R♥

Eddie furrowed his brow. Shouldn’t Richie be at school?

“I’m sorry, guys, it’s him. I’ll be right back.” He promised, his ankles tripping on the bench as he rushed outside to take the call. He could hear his friends ooo-ing as he ran off. 

“Hey, Rich! I was just thinking about you! What’s up?”

He could hear breathing on the receiver, but the voice seemed to be gathering the courage to speak.

“Fuck..” Richie spoke shakily. Eddie immediately grew notice of what sounded to be sobs. His heart tore in two. 

“Richie? Rich, are you crying?” He asked gently. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I-I don't know what to do, I just... I-I’m a fucking idiot.” Richie’s words came out in sobs, he was seriously trying to calm down. He’s been crying for a while, Eddie could hear it. “I have no f-fucking friends...”

“What’re you talking about, Rich? You have friends! I’ve met them, remember?” Eddie tried to laugh, hoping to lighten the mood. He didn’t. 

“Y-You don’t understand, they... they all... h-hate me! N-No one... no one has come t-to... to sit.. with m-me at lunch.. in f-four days!” 

“What? Richie...”

“When... When we went to that... that thrift store? B-Beverly said she... she needed to help St-Stan... and...”

“Help Stan...” Eddie repeated. “Oh, with the whole... gay for Richie thing?” He laughed. “Yeah, he’s not the only one.” Eddie muttered that last part to himself. 

“H-Huh?”

“Nothing! Um... Richie, I’m sure they don’t hate you. Stan’s going through a rough time, we’ve all been there. Just... give him some space.”

“What— What about me? Don’t... Don’t my feelings matter? God, even y-you’re on his side...”

“His side? Rich, no, you know I’m on your side. Don’t get me wrong, it’s super super shitty what he’s doing, I just... well I guess it helps seeing it from both sides is all.” Eddie justifies. Richie sighs into the receiver.

“I-I’m sorry for um... dumping all of this onto you. I-I.. I promise I’ll be my um... jokester self when I see you today, Eds.” Richie promised. Eddie smiled fondly. 

“I don’t care who I see today after school. Whichever Richie I end up hanging out with better just have his DS charged.”

-

“Oh, hey, Eddie.” 

Eddie’s thought was soon interrupted by none other than Shy the Piss Artist. Well, Stan dressed as him. Eddie couldn’t tell you what the hell Stan was supposed to be. Or who Richie was. Or who he himself was dragged into being. It was some dumb SNL skit Richie worshipped and made Eddie watch twenty times. He never got it. 

“Hi, Stan.” Eddie tried to force a smile, but looked over to Stan only to see he was clearly doing the same thing. Eddie sighed. He could write a whole article about why he wasn’t happy with Stan, but what the hell did Eddie do that made Stan so angry?

“Look, we don’t have to hate each other—” Eddie started. 

“Who said I hated you?” Stan interrupted. Eddie went pale. 

“No, no, nothing! Fuck, sorry, I just always assume—”

“Well I don’t. I don’t hate you, Eddie. If anything, why do you hate me?” Stan asked. Eddie felt like a dam about to break, but he held it together. 

“I don’t hate you.” He lied. Stan smiled with relief. 

“Really?” He asked, almost in disbelief. Eddie simply nodded, turning his attention back to the dancing Richie and Bev. You could hear their laughs from anywhere in the gym. It made Eddie grin. 

“You like Richie, too.” Stan said simply. Eddie immediately tuned in. 

“What? I don’t—”

“Don’t even bother. It’s so fucking easy to tell.” Again, Stan seemed to have that ‘I hate you, die in a hole’ tone in his voice. Maybe Eddie was just anxious or over-exaggerating, but he just felt that he just couldn’t seem to win. But maybe it was just Stan’s voice. “Just ask him out already.” Stan said. Eddie didn’t know why, he felt almost... sarcasm in Stan’s voice. Like he had other plans, or was trying to give him bad advice. Why would Stan urge Eddie to ask Richie out all the sudden, after everything that’d happened? It just didn’t add up. 

“Why? So you have even more of a reason to hold a grudge against me?” Eddie snapped. He almost immediately went pale, covering his mouth. Stan stood in silence, taken aback. “I-I just— I m-meant—”

“No. You said what you meant.”

“Stan, no, I—”

Stan’s demeanor changed in almost an instant. 

“I’ve been his best friend since kindergarten. What makes you better than me? Why are you his date to the dance? It should’ve been us, I don’t see why it shouldn’t have been us. It’s always been Stan and Richie, Richie and Stan. Why now is it Eddie and Richie?” Stan vented. Eddie had enough with it. 

“For the same reason that you became Stan and Beverly.” Eddie shot back. “You didn’t have to abandon him. He was angry. Why can’t you be happy he has more friends now? Look, I thought after finding out that Richie’s friends were back to hanging out with him, you would be cool. I thought it was cool you could overcome your crush on Richie like that, even after kissing him, but clearly—”

Stan’s facial expression softened, and his face formed a frown. “Wait... Richie told you?” He asked. Eddie froze. Oh fuck. Holy fuck. How could be be so fucking stupid? He started to slowly back up. He wished to God he had a time machine, just to take back those last few seconds. He began to panic. Oh fuck, he just totally singlehandedly destroyed the friendship Richie had just put back together. 

“St-Stan, I—”

“Wow...” Stan shook his head. “I mean, wow... What... what if you had told someone else? What if he told his parents? What if they told my parents? I can’t believe him, I—”

Before Stan could finish his sentence, Eddie was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been waiting to give mike and bill some damn dialogue!! im so sorry for cheating them, it’s what i get for making the story mostly in richie’s pov!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is definitely longer than the others, but i doubt anyone minds lol! i added a couple of extra scenes and lines of dialogue at last minute which is why it took so long, so i hope it blends alright!! let me know what you guys think! :’) i wanted to just go ahead and post already, and you’ll all definitely know why ;)

Richie laughed as Beverly spun him around, taking her hands once more. It was tradition for Beverly and Richie to share at least one dance together at school dances, no matter who or if they were dating. Similar to his dance with Eddie, Richie didn’t recognize the song. He rarely did, but Bev informed him that it was some Ariana Grande song that she didn’t know the official title of. 

Richie turned around to find Eddie’s face, hoping he had seen his sick dance moves once the song had ended. He struggled though, the flashing lights beginning to give him a headache. His face fell when he saw that Eddie wasn’t still waiting for him at the punch bowl. 

“Eds?” He called out. Richie turned back to Bev. “Bev! Um, thank you! I uh... I had fun! I’m um... I-I gotta look for Eddie, I can’t seem to find him.” Richie spoke loudly over the music. Beverly nodded understandingly and let go of his hands. 

“Go find your man, I’m gonna go find Ben.” She shouted to him over the music. 

Richie pushed and shoved through the crowd to the punch bowl, hoping he’d just missed Eddie at first glance, and that he was still waiting. Richie found Stan where Eddie had once stood. Stan didn’t look happy. 

“Uh... hey, man.” Richie said cautiously, patting his shoulder. He was a bit out of breath from shoving through the other smelly teenagers. “Have you seen Eddie anywhere?” Stan simply shook his head. “You okay, dude? What happened?” Richie asked. He tilted his head and leaned closer. Richie had to have been losing his mind, but he could have sworn the music had gotten even louder. 

“Did you tell Eddie I... was gay? That I kissed you?”

Richie furrowed his brow, and paused. “Well... I mean... I guess I told him about the kiss, but—”

“But what? What the hell, Richie? I’m not ready to be... I-I don’t know what I am, okay? I.. I’m not ready for labels, and... and I don’t understand why you’d tell him something like that.”

“Because he’s my friend. I was confused, too, y’know. I had no one else to turn to.” Richie justified. Stan rubbed his head. 

“But... wh-what if... what if it got to your parents? My parents? I mean... what if he told someone who—”

“But he didn’t. Why don’t you trust me, Stan?” Richie asked. Stan looked on the verge of tears, and seemed to hide it by taking a sip from his punch. 

“Richie, it’s not just about you! It’s about me, too.” Stan crossed his arms. “Did you even consider how I felt?” He asked. Richie’s expression softened. 

“No... but— Stan!” Richie sighed. “Stan, dude, I’m sorry.” He said gently. Stan pursed his lips together, looking down. 

“Thanks.” Stan said coldly. Richie could tell he didn’t buy it. 

“Dude, Eddie and I are both gay. We get it, man, it’s a weird time. He gets it, it’s hard for everyone. He wouldn’t do that. Shit’s gonna be fine.” He assured. Stan looked up at him, biting his cheek.

“Patio by the bus stop,” he said simply. 

“Huh?”

“That’s where Eddie ran off to.”

It probably wasn’t the best decision right now considering Stan’s state, but Richie didn’t think to consider that. He bolted out of the gymnasium, outside where everyone usually lined up for the bus. He eventually felt bad about brushing Stan off, he knew their issues weren’t completely settled. Stan hated opening up or showing his emotions, and Richie didn’t blame him, especially in a town like this.

From a distance, Richie could hear the puff of an inhaler. He smiled as a figure came into view, sitting at the bus stop. How did Stan even know?

“You’re a little late, last bus left 5 hours ago.” He called as he made his way over. The figure turned around, it was Eddie. Thank god. His cheeks were pink, but everything else was pale. He was shivering. Richie half-jogged over and sat beside him. “I was looking for you.” Richie said. Eddie sighed. 

“I-I needed some air.” He responded. Richie nodded solemnly. 

“I talked to Stan.” Richie looked down at Eddie, who looked back up at him, as if to see if Richie was mad or not. 

“Wh-What’d you say?” He asked cautiously. 

“Nothing much. Things are okay.” Richie lied. Eddie nodded, relieved. “He had a bit of a panic episode on me. Thirteen years of friendship had me prepared enough for it, I understand where he comes from with his concerns.”

“I’m sorry, Richie.” Eddie said softly. Richie furrowed his brow. 

“Sorry? What the fuck? There’s nothing to be sorry for!” Richie laughed. Eddie hid a smile as he relaxed in relief. 

“You sure? Stan made me feel like I’d just ruined his entire life. I didn’t know what to say, I just... ran.” Eddie shook his head, staring down at his shoes.

“Jeez, you ruined my school dance, you ruined Stans life, anything else you wanna apologize for? Did you also murder Princess Dianna?”

“No, but I am sorry that your costume is incredibly inaccurate. You think Stefon wears glasses? You can’t wear contacts for one night?” Eddie snatched the glasses from his face with a snicker. Richie just groaned, reaching out for them. 

“Eds, that’s not funny. Give them back.” He begged. Eddie didn’t obey. Instead, he put them on himself. 

“Now how do I look?” He asked. “As inaccurate as you, I assume.” Eddie boasted. Richie sighed, annoyed. 

“I don’t know. I can’t see you, Eds.”

“Then come closer.” Eddie responded. Richie did so, slowly inching forward. Everything was blurry, but he could vaguely make out Eddie’s proud smirk. 

“I still can’t see shit without my glasses.”

“Then come closer.” Eddie repeated, this time softer. Richie felt his heart race. They were nose to nose. Any closer to Eddie, and they’d be—

“Come closer.” Eddie whispered once more. Richie couldn’t see it, but he swore he could feel Eddie shaking. The tip of Eddie’s nose felt like ice. Maybe he was just cold, but he could also be nervous as fuck. Richie felt his heart beating out of his chest. Richie was also nervous as fuck. 

And with those words Eddie spoke, Richie came closer. He leaned in, his lips brushing ever so hesitantly against Eddie’s, hoping to god he was picking up on the right signals. Eddie didn’t take long to respond, placing a hand tenderly on Richie’s cheek as he kissed back. 

Eddie’s hand was cold against his face, and he could still feel him shaking. Richie wrapped his arm around his waist as their kiss continued, pulling Eddie closer against his body in an attempt to keep him warm. Richie could feel his wig slowly slant off of his head, but he didn’t care. Eddie’s lips were so gentle and soft against his own. He hated to compare, but it felt different from Stan’s. Was that bad? It felt right, like it was supposed to happen. Richie couldn’t help but scoot closer to the boy, his free hand stabilizing himself on the back of the bench. 

Just before Eddie broke the kiss, Richie swore he could feel his lips curve into a smile against his own. Richie took the opportunity to snatch his glasses back and place them on his face. 

Eddie’s face was bright red, and he had the dopiest grin on his face. “Took you long enough.” Eddie breathed out. Richie struggled to hide his own smile. He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. 

“You could’ve made a move, too, y’know.” Richie responded. 

“What the fuck do you think that was, asshole?” Eddie squinted his eyes, crossing his arms. Richie laughed.

“What? I totally made that first move. Fuck you.”

“No, that was all me. I had to beg you to come closer—” Eddie was soon interrupted by another kiss to his lips, this time with a hand on each of his cheeks. Richie felt tingles in his stomach as he kissed Eddie again. It felt like nothing he’d ever done before. He didn’t care if he didn’t have a jacket, the adrenaline coursing through his veins warmed him enough. 

“O-Oh! Um... fuck, oh, god, I-I’m sorry, I just—”

Richie broke the kiss to follow the sound of the voice, his eyes wide like a deer in headlights. His face softened when he spotted the figure standing a few feet away, the face coming into focus. He felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

“Stan... Stan, hey! Buddy! We were just... We just...”

Stan stayed quiet for a moment, processing the scene before him. Richie stood up from the bench. 

“Um... they’re playing Lorde, Rich...”

“A-Awesome! Uh, we, uh... We’ll be right in! We can share a song together and—” Richie was interrupted. Stan put on a clearly fake smile. 

“I’m really happy for you guys.”

Stan turned away, his hands buried into his pockets. Richie felt guilt pool in his stomach when Stan began to walk off. He slowly sat back down with Eddie, whose hands were trembling. His whole body was still shivering. Richie frowned, taking them into his own hands. 

“You’re turning blue, Eds. We should take you inside.” Richie whispered softly, a small grin plastered on his face as he stared at the shivering boy. 

“Sh-Sh-Shut up, Rich....” Eddie grumbled. Richie stood back up, leading Eddie to do the same. 

“We can talk about this later. I want at least one slow dance with you.” Richie said, hoping he wasn’t blushing. He probably was, knowing his luck. 

“I... I’d like that.” Eddie responded. Richie wrapped his arm around him to pull him close. Eddie hid his hands in his suit jacket as Richie escorted him back to the gymnasium. 

“How’re you so fucking cold?” Richie asked with a laugh. Eddie scowled as he moved closer into Richie’s embrace. 

“I was born in California. I guess we’re just naturally cold-blooded there.” He answered. 

“You’re also an asshole and can’t drive for shit, too. That makes all the sense in the world, but what a shitty transition. California is a way better place for people like us.” Richie sighed, rubbing Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I lived in probably the most conservative part of California, so not really. The farther away from the ocean, the more concerned people are with other people’s’ business. It was all old people and picketers in front of Planned Parenthood.” Eddie said, sighing. “I’d love to go to a big city, though. I don’t care where. Out of here, honestly. Anywhere but here.”

“Me too, dude. Getting the fuck out is goal number one.”

They approached the entrance to the school building. Richie would have opened the door for Eddie, but he was still clung to his side like a baby panda.

Dancing Queen by ABBA could be heard from a distance, echoing through the halls. Richie smirked. “Can’t believe you’re making me miss ABBA.” He grumbled. “We won’t make it in time, the song’ll end by the time we get there.” 

“Who said we had to be in there to dance.” Eddie said, clearly looking down in order to hide a blush. Richie felt a twist in his stomach. 

“I like the way you think, Spagheds.” 

The building doors slammed shut, and Richie smirked as he let go of Eddie, taking his freezing hands into his own. The school building was warmer than the outside, he hoped Eddie wouldn’t be dying of hypothermia for much longer. Richie began to sway back and forth, gently moving their hands in circular motions. Eddie wasn’t moving much, but Richie’s energy did make him laugh. 

“You dick, you’re the one who suggested it.” Richie said, smirking as he shimmied his shoulders. He quietly hummed to the beat, amplifying the music for the both of them. 

Though it was quiet, the echoey humming in addition to the music itself was an eerie, yet intimate addition for the pair. The dark hallway, covered in fake cobwebs and jack ‘o’ lanterns beside the lockers, was cheesy, but set an appropriate Halloween mood. 

“I’m still fucking cold, Rich.” Eddie complained. He was as stiff as a board. 

“Tough crowd. Y’know, Eds, I only like shit rough in bed. This isn’t very fun.” Richie teased. Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“You’re all talk and no show.” He rebutted. 

“Damn, call me out like that. Okay. Bet you’re just jealous that this is the closest you’ll get to Dancing With the Stars.” Richie smirked. Eddie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“It’s cute you think you’re a star. Egotistical is adorable on you.”

“Aww, Eds thinks I’m adorable! I’m blushing.”

Eddie went red in the face, glaring at Richie as he continued to sway. 

“You can daaaance, you can jiiiiive....” He sung softly to himself. “C’mon, Eds! Why won’t you dance?” He begged. Eddie finally upped the courage to speak. 

“This isn’t what I meant by dancing, you idiot.”

Richie raised an eyebrow as Eddie’s grip on his hands loosened. He was upset by the loss of warmth against his fingers, but was grateful, as his hands were starting to sweat as his mind raced. 

“Wh-What did you mean, then?” Richie asked naively. Eddie bit his lip. “C’mon, Eds. What’d you mean?” Richie repeated. Eddie said nothing. Instead, two arms snaked around his neck, and Eddie slowly stepped closer. 

Richie’s eyes widened as Eddie pressed up against Richie, his hands wandering up his shoulders. They’d shared beds before. Hell, they’d snuggled, even, but more than ever, Richie felt connected to Eddie in a way words couldn’t describe. The song didn’t matter, the cheesy decorations didn’t matter. All that Richie cared about was the pair of pretty brown eyes and blushing face staring up at him. 

It took longer than Richie would have liked to admit before he actually placed his hands on Eddie’s waist, pulling him close. They slowly swayed, sharing an awkward smile as the chorus repeated, and the song slowly faded out. They danced in silence for a few seconds, waiting anxiously in anticipation for what song would play next. 

In Richie’s head, he swore whatever song played next would be what they danced to at their wedding. 

Jesus, Richie. Wedding? Really? It’s been twenty minutes. 

Although, once the next song started, the easily identifiable intro traveling through the halls, the boys struggled to keep a straight face. 

Through the halls, the lyrics echoed. 

_I was working in the lab, late one night  
When my eyes beheld an eerie sight  
For my monster from his slab, began to rise  
And suddenly to my surprise_

_He did the mash, he did the monster mash  
The monster mash, it was a graveyard smash  
He did the mash, it caught on in a flash  
He did the mash, he did the monster mash ___

__Eddie was the first to crack, bursting into laughter. He buried his face into Richie’s neck, unable to contain his giggles. Richie soon broke as well, gently grazing his hands over the boy’s back._ _

__“Jesus Christ.” Eddie groaned. “I-I’m so sorry, we um... we don’t have to dance to this.”_ _

__“Absolutely not. We’re dancing to it.” Richie insisted. Eddie looked up at him with a wide grin, wiping a tear from his face._ _

__“You sure are something, Tozier.”_ _

__“Life’s too boring to not slow dance to Monster Mash, Eds.”_ _

__Eddie didn’t seem to complain. He wrapped his arms closer around Richie’s neck, pulling him closer. They continued to sway to the music, unable to contain their giggles. Richie gently nodded to the beat, continuing to sing along to the words._ _

__Richie began to feel a hand play with the curls poking out of the back of his wig. As he stared into Eddie’s eyes, he felt a sudden urge to kiss him again. He looked so beautiful in the moonlit hallway. His eyes sparkled in adoration up at Richie. He couldn’t believe someone would ever look at him this way, with such a clear sense of hope and trust and... genuine care. Richie knew in that moment would do anything to keep that look in Eddie’s eyes._ _

__“I-I’d really like to... kiss you again...” Richie whispered softly, his voice quivering. Eddie just smiled fondly._ _

__“I’ve been waiting since the song started, Rich.”_ _

__Richie smiled at that, carefully bringing his forehead to rest against Eddie’s. He hesitantly leaned in, feeling Eddie’s breath against his skin as he connected their lips._ _

__One of Eddie’s hands left Richie’s neck to cup his cheek, stabilizing the kiss. Richie was slightly relieved that the hand was warmer than it was when they kissed for the first time. He didn’t mind the cold, he was just glad that Eddie was warmer now. Before the kiss grew too heated, Eddie pulled away bashfully, a shy smile developing on his lips._ _

__“Fuck...” Richie whispered as he stared down at Eddie. The look on his face must have been the dumbest thing anyone could have ever seen, but Eddie just smiled up at him. Jesus fucking Christ._ _

__When the song ended, Eddie took Richie’s wrist. “You... wanna go back in now?” He asked Richie. Richie dumbly nodded, allowing Eddie to drag him off to the gymnasium. This boy was under a damn spell. He was in a complete daze._ _

__The boys followed the sound of the music to the gymnasium, and Eddie let go of Richie’s hand once they were inside. It made Richie’s heart ache, but he understood why Eddie let go._ _

__When they arrived, Stan was sitting up on the bleachers, watching the crowd. Richie assumed Bev and Ben were still dancing, and he felt bad that Stan was completely left out._ _

__“Stanny-man!” Richie yelled, waving out to him. Stan looked over, giving a weak wave. Richie wasn’t having that. He took Eddie’s hand, leading him up the bleachers to sit beside Stan. “Why no movin’ n’ groovin’, Urine?” He asked. Stan just sighed._ _

__“Third-wheeling Bev and Ben isn't really that fun.” He answered. Richie frowned._ _

__“Aw, c’mon, we’re all friends here!” Richie patted his shoulder, chuckling._ _

__“It’s not the same. You know it’s not the same. Things are not how they used to be, and they probably never will be.”_ _

__“That’s not always a bad thing, Stan. Sure, it’s not you me and Bev against the world anymore, but that doesn’t mean change is bad.”_ _

__“You don’t get it. You won’t get it. You have Eddie! She has Ben! I’m here alone. This fucking blows, I’m going home!” Stan stood up from the bleachers to leave, but Richie grabbed his tie, yanking him down._ _

__“Aw, c’mon, Shy—”_ _

__“I don’t even get this stupid character, Richie! I’m literally your third wheel! Eddie barely gets it either! God, why do you— I can’t do this right now, I need to leave. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Stan! Stan, wait! Come on, Stan—”_ _

__“No, Richie. I hate this! You don’t... you don’t get it!”_ _

__“C’mon, Stan. We can share a dance. It’ll be fun.” Richie insisted. “Eddie’s sick of me anyway.”_ _

__“It’s true, I am.” Eddie teased. Stan sighed._ _

__“No, no, I can’t intrude on you guys. Y-You know what I saw, I—”_ _

__“Come on, Stan! Just—”_ _

__“No, Richie!” Stan’s voice rose, crossing his arms. “I’m... I’m going home!” He huffed. Richie knew he should chase after him once Stan had walked off, but his shoes felt like they’d been glued to the floor. He just stood there, watching Stan run off. He snapped out of his trance once Stan was completely out of his vision, his heart sinking. He felt awful now. He felt Eddie squeeze his hand. Neither of them chased him down._ _

__“There you guys are! Ben and I have been looking everywhere for you!” Bev chimed._ _

__“Oh, yeah, we got a little distracted.” Eddie answered, still staring in the direction Stan ran off to. Beverly nodded knowingly._ _

__“Oh, I get it. A couple of practice-kissing besties?”_ _

__“Nothing like that!” Richie interjected, turning back to look at Bev._ _

__“Oh, don’t be modest, Rich. Y’know, Eddie, Richie and I used to do practice kissing in middle school. I think he had hoped it would turn him straight. We all know how that turned out.”_ _

__“Then you know how much of a terrible kisser Richie is.” Eddie teased. Richie glared._ _

__“First of all, rude—” Richie rolled his eyes, but Eddie seemed to hide a smile._ _

__“It’s true. He is pretty shit.” Bev teased._ _

__“Bitch! I don’t have to take this! I’m sure Ben would think I’m a good kisser.” Richie complained. This was terrifying. Eddie and Bev was a terrible mix. He’d never make it out alive._ _

__“I’m sure you fucked Ben at least once when you two used to get stoned off your ass in Stan’s basement.” Bev smirked, pushing his shoulder._ _

__“Shut up!” Richie whined, crossing his arms. “You guys are so mean.”_ _

__“You wanna dance, Bev?” Eddie suddenly offered. Bev grinned._ _

__“Yeah?” She asked. Eddie nodded. They both linked arms and laughed._ _

__“Aw, are you guys kidding me?” Richie whined._ _

__“Later, loser!” Eddie gently pushed Richie’s shoulder with a smirk, climbing down the bleachers with Bev._ _

__Richie sat on the bleachers and watched as his two friends ran off, disappearing into the crowd. He couldn’t believe his date ditched him like that! And for Bev? That shit was cold blooded._ _

__He still felt a pit in his stomach, wondering if he should chase after Stan. But he never did._ _

__Richie sat in silence as he watched the crowd. He gently tapped his foot to the beat of some loud rap song he recognized bits of from surfing through radio channels in his truck._ _

__He felt a creak on the plastic seat beside him, and a wave of perfume reach his nose. He turned his head. A girl was now sitting beside him in what seemed to be Belle from Beauty and the Beast._ _

__Yeah. Richie watched Disney movies. He was raised on that shit. So what? Gay, straight, girl, boy, his mom didn’t care what gender he was or what his interests were. If he didn’t have at least 5 entire Disney movie soundtracks in his back pocket to burst into song at any given moment, he was out of that family._ _

__“Nice costume.” He said, giving an awkward smile._ _

__“I’d say the same if I knew what you were.” She responded. Richie groaned._ _

__“Did no one watch Saturday Night Live in middle school? Are you fucking kidding me?” He whined. She just laughed._ _

__“Sorry. Too vulgar for my family. Richie Tozier, right? I think we had chemistry together last year.” She said. Richie thought for a moment. He felt really bad, he could not for the life of him remember this girl._ _

__“Uhhh... maybe? I mean.. I am Richie, but I had a pretty shit attendance record for that class. You are...”_ _

__“Sandy.” She responded. Richie felt like That’s So Raven having a vision. He lit up._ _

__“Sandy! Oh man! Candy Sandy! You’re the one who spilled the jar of jellybeans on Mr. Oliver’s desk!” Richie couldn’t hide his laugh as her face turned red._ _

__“I’m so glad that’s my legacy.” She groaned. “At least Mr. Oliver didn’t kick me out of class twice a week for mouthing off. How were you not dropped from the class?”_ _

__“I had the highest grade, baby.” He smirked, shooting her a wink. “What’re you doing here, wallflower? Shouldn’t you be out mingling on the dance floor?” He asked. She shrugged._ _

__“I could ask you the same thing.” Sandy moved closer to Richie, who just chuckled._ _

__“My date’s sharing a dance with one of my friends. I’m just waiting for the song to be over.” He explained. Sandy just chuckled._ _

__“Well... I don’t see her. How about we share a dance?” She suggested. He felt a leg brush against his own, but thought nothing of it. Richie just laughed._ _

__“Nah, I don’t think he’d like that.” He said casually. He thought nothing of it, until he saw the girl’s face light up in realization._ _

__“N-No way! You— You’re... You're actually gay? Like... those dumb rumors from middle school were true?” She asked. Richie’s eyes widened. Shit. So much for trying to be on the down low at school. He then furrowed his brow. Rumors? There were rumors? He was pretty offended, considering how much of an effort he thought he’d been making trying to be on the down-low about it._ _

__“Fuck, fuck... Fuck! I mean...” He started to panic. How was he so stupid? “I... I guess..” He decided on answering. Sandy just laughed._ _

__“How come I never see you at GSA then?” She asked. Richie was offended._ _

__“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I’m a fucking Girl Scout!” He said defensively. Too loudly. A couple people turned their heads to look at him, and he swore he could hear whispers. The music was still blasting in his ears, though. It could easily just be his anxiety._ _

__“No, silly! Gay Straight Alliance. My brother’s trans. He’s a junior in college, but I like to educate myself so he feels accepted, and it’s still nice to hear people’s stories. You should come sometime.” She offered. Richie just shook his head._ _

__“I’m not going to Homo Club.” He answered. “I may as well sign up for knitting and drama too, huh.”_ _

__“Oh, come on, Richie, it’s not that b—”_ _

__“No!” He exclaimed, then sighed, slouching a bit. “I’m not ready for that.” He grumbled. “In fact, I was waiting for college to ever do anything, but... this one guy just...” He shook his head. “totally fucked all that up.”_ _

__“Who is it? Do I know him? Oh! Is it Stan? You and Stan would be so cute together—”_ _

__“It’s not Stan. He... He doesn’t go here. I um... I should go find him.” Before Sandy could respond, Richie ran off, disappearing into the crowd._ _

__He felt like he was seeing double. Everything was in slow motion. He never felt like this before. Did he suddenly have epilepsy? His breath started to hitch, and his palms were sweaty. Knees weak, arms were heavy. There was vomit on his sweater already, Ed’s spaghetti._ _

__Richie was lost in thought until he felt arms on his shoulders, shaking him._ _

__“Richie! Richie, are you okay?” He heard yelled at him. Richie snapped out of his daze, blinking to focus on the figure in front of him. Beverly tilted her head. “What the hell, Rich? What happened to you? Hey, breathe, it’s okay.” She comforted. Richie stumbled back, looking around frantically._ _

__“Where’s Eddie?” He asked. Bev gestured to beside her, where Eddie was staring at him, wide-eyed and panicked as well._ _

__“What’s wrong, Richie?” Eddie asked. Richie took a breath, shaking his head._ _

__“I.. I’m good.” Richie assured. Eddie was hesitant to, but he chose to believe Richie. The song switched. Time after Time by Cindy Lauper._ _

__“Well... you owe me a dance here still.” Eddie said, smirking. Bev stepped back from Richie to make room._ _

__“Im gonna go find Ben.” Bev said, likely as an excuse to leave. Richie mindlessly nodded, clearly paying more attention to Eddie. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck, just like in the hallway._ _

__“I missed you, Richard. Dancing with Bev was fun, but I want another real dance with you.” Eddie said with a wide smile. Richie’s heart went nuts. Richard? Jesus fucking Christ. This had to be a dream._ _

__“S-Say that again...” Richie murmured, his hands finding hold of Eddie’s hips. His voice cracked as he spoke, red in the face. Eddie leaned closed, up into his ear._ _

__“I said... I want to dance with you, Richard...” Eddie whispered. Richie’s knees nearly gave out._ _

__“Fuck...” Richie whispered to himself as Eddie moved closer. He didn’t know he could feel so cloudy in the head just from someone’s voice, and his natural scent was almost like home. His true home._ _

__Richie gulped. He looked around. They were practically shoulder to shoulder with four other couples. He felt like he was going to be sick. As much as he loved being close to Eddie like this, he didn’t know how ready he was to be... public like this._ _

__“I-I’m not ready for this.” Richie blurted. Eddie stared up blankly at him for a moment, before he smiled, stepping back a bit._ _

__“I understand.” He said. “You wanna go sit on the bleachers?” Eddie suggested nonchalantly. Richie gave a small nod, and let Eddie lead him out of the crowd. He felt awful to have rejected Eddie like that, but was relieved he was understanding._ _

__They climbed up to the top of the bleachers, not letting go of each other’s hand. Richie smiled fondly at their tangled fingers, running his thumb over Eddie’s hand. He could do this._ _

__“Tonight’s been fun.” He said. Eddie nodded._ _

__“This is my first dance, actually.” He said. Richie faux-gasped._ _

__“No... you’re a school dance virgin? Insane.” Richie couldn’t help but laugh, but it faded quickly. He hoped Eddie wasn’t disappointed that they couldn’t slow dance at his first dance. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t disappoint you back there.” He confessed. Eddie shook his head._ _

__“The hallway was way more fun. Less smelly, and the music was perfect. Plus... way more intimate” He assured. Richie smiled in relief._ _

__“I’m glad we can agree on that.” Richie said, squeezing Eddie’s hand._ _

__It didn’t matter if they were dancing, sitting in the corner, or out in the freezing cold. Both boys just seemed content in each other’s presence._ _

__-_ _

__At some point during the night, Beverly had approached them at the bleachers. The two had been debating whether Sharpay was the villain in High School Musical._ _

__“I don’t care, Eddie! She literally changed the date and time of the callbacks to sabotage Troy and Gabriella’s chances of getting the roles! How is that hero material?”_ _

__“Are you kidding, Richie? You’re joking. You have to be! She’s more talented than anyone in the damn school, and she knows it! What’s wrong with that? Gabriella and Troy—“_ _

__“Eds—“_ _

__“No! Shut up! Gabriella and Troye auditioned not only late, but candidly! They were walked in on! How is that fair? Sharpay came prepared, on time, knew what she was doing, and went above and beyond! Choreography and everything! And the same goes for the callbacks. Troy and Gabriella had no choreography, no preparations, no costumes, _and _Gabriella forgot the words! Unprofessional. Sharpay and Ryan deserved the roles then, and deserved the award in the sequel! It’s just obv— oh! Hey, Bev!” Eddie chimed, his voice raising an octave.___ _

____“Bev, tell Eddie Sharpay is the villain! I’m losing my mind here!” Richie begged._ _ _ _

____“Eddie has a point.” Bev shrugged, smirking. “Um, I was actually just coming to see if you know where Stan went. I haven’t seen him in like an hour.”_ _ _ _

____Both boys’ faces fell. They’d completely forgotten, terribly enough._ _ _ _

____“Fuck... Stan left like an hour ago.” Richie admitted awkwardly._ _ _ _

____“... Oh.” Bev rubbed the back of her head. “Do you... know why? Is everything okay?”_ _ _ _

____“I uh... I was just gonna text him when I got home, I guess.” Richie shrugged. Eddie stayed silent, replaying Stan’s words in his head._ _ _ _

____The dance came to an end just after midnight. At eleven, Beverly had dragged Eddie and Richie out from their corner to share the last few songs that would be played for the night. They laughed and mingled, but it began a large blur by the end of the night. Richie couldn’t name one song that they danced to that night. The only thing he could recall was Eddie. The way he swayed, his laugh, his sparkling brown eyes, and the obnoxious way he yelled the lyrics, even if he clearly didn’t know them._ _ _ _

____Richie was completely invested in it._ _ _ _

____He offered to take Eddie home once the dance had come to an end. They offered to help Beverly clean up, hell, it was Eddie’s job for like a month, but she insisted they go home and rest._ _ _ _

____On their way to the lot, Richie felt fingers gently brush against his own. He looked down, seeing a shy tan hand inches from his own. Richie peaked behind him, checking to make sure they were alone. The parking lot was practically bare._ _ _ _

____He took Eddie’s hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. They walked through the parking lot hand in hand. Richie felt like he was seeing stars. Well... there were stars. It was a clear sky, but he felt like he was seeing the 5 pointed ones with faces like in Super Mario Bros. To calm down, he quietly hummed the Super Mario Bros song that played when you got the rainbow star power up. He hoped his hand wasn’t too sweaty._ _ _ _

____Richie let go once they’d reached his truck, only to open Eddie’s door for him. He made his way to the driver’s side, starting the ignition. Richie gripped the steering wheel as he pulled out of the lot. He felt so nervous. Why the fuck did Eddie make him feel like this?_ _ _ _

____Eddie eventually spoke up._ _ _ _

____“I had fun tonight.” He said, a small blush appearing on cheeks. Richie was too busy eying the road to really notice, but he could almost hear the blush in his voice, if that made sense._ _ _ _

____“M-Me, too..” Richie responded. He took a moment to glance at Eddie, pulling his eyes from the road. Yup, blushing._ _ _ _

____“Gosh, I really don’t want to go home.” Eddie groaned._ _ _ _

____“Stay! Stay over at uh... my house!” Richie suggested frantically. Eddie just sighed._ _ _ _

____“You guys have school off tomorrow to recover from that damn sugar high of Halloween, but I still have to go.” He whined. Richie smirked._ _ _ _

____“Right. Mormon school.” He teased. Richie knew it wasn’t a Mormon school at this point, he just liked to get a rise out of Eddie._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, we’re not Mormon.” Eddie groaned. “I have fall break next week, though. We get a week off at the end of every quarter.” Richie completely lit up._ _ _ _

____“Really? Me too!” He said. “Dude, I’m gonna annoy the hell out of you all week, then. You’re gonna wish you never gave me your address.” Richie said excitedly. Eddie hid his smile._ _ _ _

____“That regret started years ago. And we’ve only been friends for like a month.”_ _ _ _

____“Worst month of my life.” Richie teased._ _ _ _

____Richie parked in front of the middle school across from Eddie’s house, sighing._ _ _ _

____“Alright, alright. La casa de Aflac.” Richie said, in the most unrecognizable accent on the planet. Eddie rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway._ _ _ _

____“Kaspbrak. It’s Kaspbrak.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh! Right, sorry. Aflac.” Richie ‘corrected.’_ _ _ _

____“Kaspbrak.”_ _ _ _

____“Afla—”_ _ _ _

____Before Richie could finish his (rather finely crafted, he must say) joke, he was quickly interrupted with a kiss. Richie’s brows rose in surprise at first, but soon melted into it. This would definitely be something Richie could get used to. Though it was clearly charged with frustration, there was something so delicate and loving about it. Richie closed his eyes, turning off the ignition as Eddie climbed closer towards Richie. He brought a hand to Eddie’s face to stabilize the rather frantic kiss, leaning up against the door of his truck. Before Richie knew it, there were two hands on his chest, pulling at his ugly Ed Hardy shirt he’d thrifted the week before._ _ _ _

____Eddie was all over him. He never expected such a seemingly delicate, small guy to take charge so quickly. Richie suddenly became overwhelmed._ _ _ _

____“J-Jeez!”_ _ _ _

____Richie broke the kiss, backing up ever so slightly. Eddie looked up at him, mortified._ _ _ _

____“O-Oh, my god... Richie... Rich, I-I’m so sorry, I... I don’t even know what to say, I—” Richie frantically shook his head._ _ _ _

____“No! No, no, god, no!” Richie looked like a deer in headlights. “Don’t... Don’t you dare apologize, I just... didn’t expect that.”_ _ _ _

____There was a moment of silence. Richie was still leaned against the door of his truck, staring at Eddie. They both shared an awkward smile, and Eddie rubbed the back of his neck._ _ _ _

____“I... don’t know what came over me.” Eddie tried to explain. Richie just shook his head._ _ _ _

____“I... was into it..” He admitted shyly. Eddie cocked his brow._ _ _ _

____“Don’t lie to me, asshole.” He groaned._ _ _ _

____“No! Honest!” Richie assured. Eddie still didn’t seem so sure._ _ _ _

____“Richie... honest, you don’t have to lie.” He said, a bit more delicately. Richie’s eyes showed sincerity, Eddie just smiled. “You want to continue what you yourself cockblocked, then?” He asked. Richie gave a slight nod._ _ _ _

____Eddie was the first to lean in, pulling Richie back in for a kiss. Both boys were clearly inexperienced, but what should be like a new experience, just came to feel like rediscovering a past lover. As Richie kissed Eddie, it began to feel more and more as if he was being reconnected with old memories. Eddie felt so familiar under his fingertips, even just the touch of his arm as Eddie grew closer against him felt as if a piece of him had been missing all his life, and it just clicked into place. It felt like an unfinished romance from a past life that Richie had finally uncovered._ _ _ _

____Maybe it was stupid. Really stupid. Maybe Eddie was just hot. Eddie was really hot._ _ _ _

____Richie was overwhelmed with emotions. The familiarity, the feeling of home was clouding his head. Before he knew it, Eddie had broken the kiss again. He didn’t know when he’d ended up there, but he was practically laying down across the front bench of his car. He blinked up at Eddie, his thoughts still foggy. Eddie looked so fucking hot on top of him. Richie was losing his mind._ _ _ _

____“Rich! Rich, is everything okay?” Eddie asked. Richie felt like he was in slow motion._ _ _ _

____“Holy fuck...”_ _ _ _

____Eddie was laughing now. Richie grew defensive, his mind clearing a bit more._ _ _ _

____“What? A man can’t kiss another man without it being a problem? Homophobic, Eds. Didn’t think you were that kind of guy.” Richie adjudged his glasses, which were half-off his face at this point. Eddie continued to laugh, climbing off of Richie._ _ _ _

____“Your face just looks dumb is all. You looked all doe-eyed and dorky.” He teased._ _ _ _

____“I did not!” Richie insisted. “Not my fault you’re a Daddy Dom, Eds.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatever, virgin. Can you send me some of the pictures from tonight? I want proof I actually had fun in high school.” Eddie asked as he climbed off of Richie. Richie nodded, pulling out his phone._ _ _ _

____“You got it, Spaghetti-man.” He affirmed. It took him a moment to save them from Beverly, but soon forwarded them to Eddie._ _ _ _

____Eddie’s phone lit up with the notification as he got up from over Richie._ _ _ _

____R♥: [Attachment: 17 images]_ _ _ _

____Richie hid a smile as Eddie snatched his phone off the seat. He gave Richie a quick goodbye kiss on the cheek. Holy fucking shit._ _ _ _

____“Weak.” Richie responded. Eddie rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Pick me up from school tomorrow, don’t forget.” Eddie said. Richie chuckled._ _ _ _

____“How could I forget?”_ _ _ _


	15. Chapter 15

The weekend after Halloween, AKA the most confusing weekend Richie had ever experienced. 

It was great, don’t get him wrong. A dream come true, but there was always a lingering question in his head. 

Eddie spent Friday night at Richie’s house after picking him up from school. Somehow, Eddie had managed to convince his mother to let him stay over. Saturday night was out of the question, Eddie couldn’t miss his precious church Sunday morning, but god damn, that Friday night was worth it. 

Eddie and Richie made out almost the entire night, with the exception of dinner time. Eddie was wearing a new form of his school uniform today. The same gray slacks, but with a black sweater with his school’s seal on the left breast. Or was it the right? Richie couldn’t remember. He would always be grateful for that suit jacket he always had to wear, but god damn, Eddie could pull off a sweater. 

Richie’s parents insisted Eddie and Richie eat at the table with them, hoping to somehow show that they were a functional, sociable family. Richie could tell that his father couldn’t care less, but would do anything to please his wife. 

Maggie was rather familiar with Eddie at this point, and she was always proud when she created a meal he could eat. She had his list of allergies memorized to cook an appropriate dinner for the family when Eddie was over. 

Gluten, shellfish, treenuts, mangos, and keep dairy to a minimum. 

Richie had it memorized too, but mostly because he liked listening to Eddie’s voice say it. He could remember the god damn quadratic equation if Eddie whispered it in his ear. 

“Boys! How was the Halloween dance? I saw Richie’s costume before he left for school! Was it fun?” She asked. Richie turned to look at Eddie, feeling his face heat up. Eddie didn’t look back at Richie. He just continued to eat, seeming unbothered. 

“It was great, Mrs. Tozier. Public school is just like in the movies!” Eddie said. Richie was silent, the moments beforehand still replaying in his head. 

-

“Boys! I’m still going to need help setting the table!” Maggie called up. 

“Dude—” Eddie reached over, turning down the stereo beside Richie’s bed. It had been blasting some Smiths song Richie wasn’t paying enough attention to to recall the title of. Richie was in a complete daze, laying back against his pillow. He and Eddie had been swapping spit on his bed for the past hour, his lips kiss swollen and hair an absolute mess. Eddie climbed off of Richie to put his sweater back on. 

“Why the sweater now? My mom can’t see you in your polo?” Richie asked, sitting up a bit more. 

“Why do you care if I wear the sweater?” Eddie questioned, pulling it on.

“Why do you care that I care?” Richie retorted. Eddie just groaned. 

“You were the one who took it off to begin with, not me. Maybe I intended on having it on the entire day. Now get off your ass and help your mom set the table.” Eddie said, seeming to hide a smile. 

-

“Richie, your mom asked you a question.” Eddie whispered, nudging his foot. Richie shook himself out of his daze. 

“Repita, por favor.” Richie gulped, looking up to his mom. His father seemed to give a chuckle. Maggie repeated her question. 

“Beverly planned the dance, I heard. PTA had a meeting beforehand. Was it stressful for her?” She asked. Richie tried hard to remember. He was distracted by a hand suddenly resting on his knee. He glanced over to Eddie, who continued quietly eating. 

That motherfucker. 

“Uh... I um... I don’t think so.” Richie said, rubbing the back of his neck. “She uh... never really mentioned it to me.” Maggie nodded slowly. 

“I’m glad. I remember you kids were inseparable in middle school. You know, she was always such a sweet girl. And so pretty. I’m surprised she’s dating that Ben kid.”

“Why is that a surprise?” Richie asked. “Ben’s awesome. Treats her like a damn princess.”

“Well, so are you.” Maggie responded. Richie nearly choked on his chicken. Eddie hid a laugh, continuing to rub his knee. That surely didn’t help clear his esophagus. Eddie knew exactly what he was doing. That little shit. As Richie continued to choke, Eddie spoke up over his awkward coughs. 

“Oh, he’s an absolute catch, Mrs. Tozier. I’m sure he’ll find a lucky lady someday.” Eddie teased. 

-

For a majority of the night, Richie found himself laid awake, straining himself from moving a muscle. Eddie’s arms were wrapped around his waist, just like they always were when he spent the night. Richie couldn’t help but wonder if things were different now. Eddie seemed to treat their friendship just the same, except they just made out. Was that all a relationship was? Was Richie even in a relationship? 

He was so fucking confused. 

Richie did the only thing he could think of. 

Friday, November 1st  
11:45pm

beaverly🌻

ME: hey r u awake?

A response was almost immediate. 

beaverly🌻: whose body are we hiding?

ME: no ones. help. its abt eddie. 

beaverly🌻: SPILL. 

ME: ok so like weve made out like 6 times in the past 2 days n hes spooning me rn but he always spoons me so thats not different and he still calls me dickhead and asshole so idk whats up

beaverly🌻: SLOW THE FUCK DOWN. what???????

ME: we kissed @ the dance

beaverly🌻: ugh my power. ur welcome. 

ME: anyways we r acting like nothins different xept we make out a lot like he won’t stop kissing me and touching my leg and shit are we together????

beaverly🌻: richie i fucking hate you. 

ME: WHAT?????

beaverly🌻: maybe... idk... talk to him?

ME: id lit rally rather die but thx anyways

Richie sighed and turned his phone off, moving himself closer into Eddie’s embrace. Eddie had borrowed a pair of Richie’s sweatpants, Richie’s only pair of sweatpants, which meant Richie was left in just his boxers and a t-shirt. His legs were fucking freezing. 

-

The next morning, Richie considered what Beverly had told him. Emphasis on considered. He never really went through with it. He was woken up to by wandering hands on his stomach, and tired groans from the boy holding him. 

“Is your 3DS charged?” He heard. Richie smiled. 

“Yeah, on my nightstand, dumbass.” Richie responded. He felt the warmth leave his body as Eddie turned to grab it. 

Once Eddie had found Richie’s Nintendo, he nestled up against Richie, turning it on. 

“What games to you have?” He asked. Richie began to sit up as he listed games from memory that he remembered buying 

“Um... Monster Hunter, Mario Kart, Cooking Mama, Animal Crossing—”

“Let me see your Animal Crossing town.” Eddie insisted. Richie took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Eddie as he turned on the Nintendo. Even though they were already so close, Richie felt a slight hesitation. He was nervous all of the sudden. Why was he fucking nervous? This was Eddie! Eddie didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. “Who’s your favorite villager?” Eddie asked. 

“Probably Bob. He was in my first town. I know he’s kinda basic, but—”

“I love Bob! I have a soft spot for all of the cat villagers. Melba might be my favorite, though. Her or Bunnie, definitely. I have their amiibo cards, Bill stole a whole stack of from Toys R Us and gave me a bunch for my birthday last year.” Eddie explained. Richie just smiled. 

“Well, I’d definitely commit theft for you, no doubt. Bill and I have that in common.” 

Eddie booted up Richie’s town, smiling happily. “Your town’s name is Assface?” He asked. Richie smirked. 

“It’s the only thing I could think of.”

“Of course it was.” Eddie rolled his eyes teasingly, moving closer so Richie could watch Eddie invade his town. 

“Did you really custom-make a shirt you own in real life?” Eddie questioned, making a face. Richie couldn’t contain his laughter. 

“Duh! There’s like... no good shirts in this game. I had to!” He justified. Eddie just shook his head, walking around Richie’s town. 

There were multiple swear words spelled out in flowers. Richie’s town said a lot about him. Although they were the cuss words, they were all made of the more uncommon flowers. “DICK” and “FUCK” in blue and black flowers, and he’d even put a “GAY” in gold roses. Richie clearly put effort into this. He hoped Eddie wouldn’t take note of it. It would ruin his “cool guy” persona. Cool guys don’t spend hours doing fictional gardening and flower breeding. 

Eddie snooped his house for about hour until he’d grown bored. Richie’s house was horrendous. It was just filled with the furniture he got from the fortune cookies. He had a Link wig on display, and multiple Super Mario Bros items all over his floor. 

“Your house is disgusting.” Eddie criticized, closing the game console. “No color pallet, no use of Cyrus’s customization, nothing! It’s atrocious.” Richie pulled Eddie closer, smiling. 

“Thanks, Bobby Berk.” Richie retorted. “I’m sure yours is just perfect.”

“It is, actually. Flawless.” Eddie bragged. He then turned to grab his phone from the nightstand, checking the time, and his texts. Richie was secretly relieved he wasn’t called out on his clear general knowledge of Queer Eye. “Shit,” Eddie then mumbled. 

“What’s up?” Richie asked, leaning to look over at Eddie’s phone. Eddie got up from the bed, quickly taking off the sweatpants to change into his school uniform. 

“My mom wants me home. Fuck! I’m sorry, Richie, I—”

“Dude, no! Don’t be sorry, it’s fine! I’ll give you a ride home.” Richie offered, following Eddie off from the bed. He pulled on a pair of pants and a flannel that were still laying on his floor. 

“Thanks, Richie,” Eddie said, giving him a fond smile. Richie looked up as Eddie was pulling on his pants, giving the dumbest smile he could muster. 

“Anytime.”

-

When Richie pulled up to Eddie’s house, he mentally prepared himself for some form of a thank you. Maybe a peck on the cheek, maybe on the lips. Richie was secretly excited for it. 

But when he put the car into park and turned his head, Eddie was already getting out. “Thanks for the ride!” he had chimed. Richie swallowed his disappointment with a simple wave. He knew he would be seeing Eddie on Monday. They’d intended hanging out for a majority of their fall break. 

“I’ll see you around, Spagheds.” Richie responded, throwing a peace sign. Eddie hid a smile, turning to run into his house. 

Richie was so confused.


	16. Chapter 16

Saturday, November 2nd  
2:47pm

beaverly🌻

beaverly🌻: how’d your talk with eddie go?

ME: im flattered that u even assumed i confronted him, bev <3

beaverly🌻: im planning your murder as we speak, you twat. 

ME: he literally called me dude in the middle of us making out yesterday. i want to die. 

beaverly🌻: LMAOOOO

beaverly🌻: you wanna hang out just you and me? talk abt it?

ME: always bevvy! u want me 2 com ovr?

beaverly🌻: only if you bring chicken wings :)  
_

Richie struggled to knock on Bev’s apartment door, a plastic bag under one arm as he fiddled with his lanyard of car keys in the other. Not only that, but all apartments in her building had those dumb little metal knocking handles that Richie couldn’t resist using, no matter how inconvenient they may be. 

The door was soon answered by Beverly. She smiled as she took the wings from him. 

“Thanks, DoorDash. I’ll be sure to leave a fat tip.” She teased, pretending to close the door on him. Just as it cracked, she reopened it with a proud smile. “Come on in, Rich.”

“You’re an ass.” Richie laughed. 

He followed Beverly into the apartment. She’d mentioned that she moved to this town to escape her dad in middle school, but if you saw this apartment, you would definitely believe Beverly lived here. Maybe she had a say in some of the furniture, or maybe she was had extremely similar taste to her aunt. Richie knew, though. The answer was definitely both. 

The apartment was vintage, with modern flares to it. The wallpaper was probably here before women could vote, but somehow Beverly and her aunt had made it work with their furniture. Richie despised them for that. He had a secret passion interior design, but he’d have to kill you if you discovered that about him. He was always secretly self conscious of it making him seem ‘stereotypical.’ Richie was already gay, he didn’t want to make things harder for other people. He may have taken it a bit far with his Animal Crossing town by making it look like absolute shit, but there was no such thing as too safe in his book. Plus, it was fun to trash his town with cuss words and weird furniture. 

Beverly led Richie to her bedroom, setting the bag of chicken wings on her bed. Richie grabbed a towel from the hallway to lay over her comforter, knowing very well that she would indeed murder him if the sauce stained her blankets. 

“Tell me everything.” She immediately said, getting comfortable on top of the towel. Richie groaned, laying across the width of the bed. 

“He called me dude. While we were making out!” Richie complained. Beverly smirked. 

“So I’ve heard. Anything else?”

“Yes! I dropped him off like... four hours ago, right? And I was expecting a little like... y’know! A something!”

“Uh huh, a something. I got you.” Beverly nodded blindly. 

“A kiss!” Richie admitted. “Even a peck on the cheek. Anything! And this fucker just said thanks! Thanks? Bitch, you were giving me a half-chub for two hours in my room with your tongue down my throat and like.... touching my chest and shit, and... you just... thanks? Really? Thanks? What the fuuuuuuck, Bev?!” Richie whined, scratching his face. He sprawled himself across the bed in frustration. Richie was a pathetic, lovesick mess. Beverly was absolutely losing it at this point. She dug a wing out from the box, taking a bite. 

“Fucking talk to him.” She laughed, her full mouth slightly muffling her words. “That’s literally all you have to do. Talk! Ask him what’s up, if he wants to be your boyf—”

“Nuh, uh... no! No, no! I’m not doing that!” Richie sat up and pointed his finger. “That’s not happening!”

“Why not? You clearly like him.” Beverly wiped the sauce from her face. 

“Boyfriend? Is that what you’re saying? Bev, that’s fucking gay.”

“Newsflash, asshole. You’ve been gay this entire god damn time.”

“I know! But... that whole... meet the parents thing and... fuckin’... dates? In public? I don’t wanna do that! That’s... gay! I mean I’m not ready to marry this guy, I just—”

Don’t lie, Richie. You were literally planning your wedding 12 hours ago. 

“You’re such a fucking dumbass, Richie. You’re literally so stupid.” Beverly shook her head. 

“Why?!” Richie whined. 

“You don’t have to do any of that shit, Rich! A relationship is what you make it.” She explained. “That’s why you date! It’s a test run. You don’t have to marry him! You just.. talk. You talk about what you want. Put it like this: do you want to make out with other people?”

“Well... no.” Richie sighed in defeat. “I don’t think so.” He admitted. 

“Then what’s the issue here?” Beverly asked, this time more gently as Richie began to let his guard down. 

“I’m just... nervous.” Richie said softly. 

“That’s normal.” Beverly assured. “It’s good to be nervous. It means you care.”

“Fuck! But... I-I don’t want to care! And... what if he rejects me? Like... doesn’t want to be my boyfriend? Bev, when I kiss him...” Richie thought about it, shaking his head. “It’s like... it feels like... a reunion. It feels like... familiar. Y’know? Like it’s been... a hundred years and.. we just... I dunno... found each other. Again. And I never want to let go.” Richie said softly. Beverly stayed quiet. 

“That’s... gay.” She smiled, nudging his shoulder. Richie huffed, shoving her leg. 

“You suck! This is why I don’t tell you shit!” He whined, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Well... I’m the one with more experience in this department apparently. And I’m here to say that’s really fucking gay of you.”

“Yeah, well you’re homophobic.” Richie shot back. 

“Yeah? I’ve been dealing with two dumb, lovesick, touch-starved closet-cases for what? Six years now? I don’t know. I haven’t taken math since last year. But really? I’m the homophobe? I call that charity work.” Beverly rolled her eyes, grabbing her pack of cigarettes from her nightstand. “You want one?” She asked. Richie shook his head. 

“Eddie hates when I have nicotine on my breath,” he sighed. “Plus he thinks if we kiss, the ‘black tar is going to enter his lungs through my mouth’ or something and ‘give him lung cancer’.” Richie answered, using quotation mark hand gestures. Beverly chuckled. 

“Wow, Rich. You picked a winner. Maybe he’ll teach you to change your socks once they start to stand up on their own, too.” She teased. Richie shook his head. 

“He makes me brush my hair,” he added. Richie then practically melted into the bed as he recalled. “He says it’s nicer to play with.” He grinned dumbly up at the ceiling, replaying memories of resting his head in Eddie’s lap, reveling in the feeling of delicate fingers brushing through his hair. Best month of his life. 

“Richie, if you don’t officially ask him out, I’ll do it for you. And we both know you don’t want that.” Bev took a drag from her cigarette. “Any other stories you want to tell me?” She asked. Richie shrugged. 

“He roasted the fuck out of my Animal Crossing town. That stung.”

“Someone had to. Why do you think we always choose to go to Stan’s town when we play together? His is classy.”

“Stan also hacks his town on his computer. I know damn well you can’t get the 7-Eleven set unless you played in Japan in like 2013. He’s a sham and I know it.” Richie shook his head. “And he doesn’t even offer us exclusive furniture. Stan’s a homophobe, I’m calling it.”

“Didn’t Stan kiss you like three weeks ago?”

“All homophobes are secretly gay. There’s been research.” Richie assured. 

“Whatever.” Beverly shook her head. 

“There’s been studies!” Richie exclaimed. 

“Shhh! My aunt will hear you, asshole. She’s trying to sleep.” Bev whispered. Richie’s face went red. 

“She!— She’s here?” Richie whispered back. “Bev! What the fuck! She can’t know about me and Eddie, why didn’t you tell me? These walls are thin!”

“Rich, she doesn’t care who you make out with. She’s just tired and angry about her fractured hip.” Beverly said. “She’s much more likely to be angry at you for that than for being gay. Plus, I bet she already knows. You check out every fucking guy in the store.” Richie rolled his eyes, digging a wing out from the box. 

“Only the hot indie boys, Bev. I have standards.”

“Yeah? Eddie seems to fit that pretty well.” Beverly retorted sarcastically. 

“You don’t know what his style is like. Dude, his mom is so fucking controlling. I bet if you let him go nuts in the shop, he’d be a total hot indie boy.”

“He looks like Mr. Rogers, Rich. I highly doubt it.”

“Yeah? Well your aunt’s probably a fucking lesbian, anyway.” He grumbled. 

“My aunt employs you, Richie. Careful, there.”

“Oh, that’s offensive?” Richie rolled his eyes. “Since when? Lesbian is offensive?”

“It is when you say it harshly.”

“And? I’m sure if you weren’t allergic to cats you’d probably have like 80 of them. You lesbians and your lesbian cats and dumb flannel shirts.”

“First of all, idiot, I only own 4. That’s like three less than you, anyway. Plus, you’re just jealous I’m actually getting dick and you’re not.”

“Wow, you’re just coming straight at me, huh?”

“You know, maybe you’re right, Rich. There is proof of homophobic gays. It’s you. You’re walking proof of lesbophobia. You’re just jealous that I’m not scared of commitment like you, Mr. ‘Oh, Woe Is Me! When Will My Husband Return From The War! His Lips Feel Like Home! But Ask Him Out And I’ll Probably Die!’”

“First of all, rude. Second of all, rude.” Richie huffed. Bev just smirked, getting up from the bed. She casually stood up and changed out of her pajamas pants, into a pair of shorts. 

“Bring him by the store if his mom is so controlling. We’ll all have a fashion show or something! Anything to take me up in the running for your best man... best woman. I’ll literally kill Stan for the role.”

“Deal. Although, I’ve kissed both of you. So you both really have some competition.”

“We don’t talk about Spin the Bottle. You always bring that up. I bet you actually liked kissing me.” Beverly accused. 

“If I did, I wouldn’t be crying over a guy because his lips are... so soft. Dude, Bev, they’re so fucking soft. He uses chapstick or something, I swear.”

“I bet he actually brushes his teeth more than once a day, too.”

“Damn, Bev, you always have to bring that up, huh?”

There was silence between the two as they both took a wing. Beverly soon spoke up. 

“So... have you talked to Stan?” she asked. Richie looked up, his face falling. 

“Fuck! No... Have you?” he asked. She sighed. 

“Uh... yeah. He seems really upset after last night. He wouldn’t tell me what happened, but... I think it’d be better if you called him or something. You saw him last.” 

“I don’t know, Bev. He doesn’t want to hear from me.”

“Yes he does, Rich. You both know that” she justified. 

“Well—” Richie sighed in defeat. “Yeah. I’ve thought about it, things are still weird.”

“Then you should talk to him.”

-

Richie remembered all too clearly. The summer before kindergarten.

July. 

The loud moving truck that meant Richie had to stick to the backyard to play in while movers worked, forced to listen curiously at the ruckus and watch out his window at the new family that soon moved in across the street. 

For a while, Richie had never talked to them. The new family tended to stay indoors once the movers left. Maybe they were still unpacking. His mother had mentioned they had a son their age, but the boy was never outside when Richie was doing... whatever it was 5 year olds did. Dig in the dirt? Play in the dirt? Eat the dirt?

August. 

“What’re you doing?” Richie heard a young voice ask. He turned around hesitantly, as if he were doing something he wasn’t supposed to. He was sat in front of a decent sized hole he’d been digging, his 3 Teenage Mutant Turtle figures all standing at the bottom. (Raphael would later be found in the laundry. For now, he was missing). 

There stood a boy, light brown curly locks and a plaid button up. He looked like he’d never played in dirt in his life, and he probably hadn’t. 

“Um... My Ninja Turtles are trying to find actual turtles, their distant relatives, in the dirt.” He explained. “There’s turtles at the Quarry, but mom said I cant visit them. It’s too dangerous.”

“Oh.” The boy kneeled down beside Richie. “I can help dig. I’m Stanley.”

“Richard. But it’s my grandpa’s name, so my parents call me Richie.”

That day, Richie got Stan in trouble for the first time. They’d decided that there would be no turtles in Richie’s lawn, and they’d have better luck at the Quarry Richie had mentioned. 

They’d never actually made it to the Quarry, but Stan’s slacks being drenched in water from the knees down from the river was enough to make his mother flip. 

Once they’d explained their story, their mothers just took them to the aquarium instead. 

-

Richie had been at Stan’s door a million times. Over a decade’s worth of summers where Richie would knock on Stan’s door and ask to play. Usually, Stan was always rushing to the door to greet Richie.

It was 7pm now. Richie had finally worked up the courage to see Stan. He knew a phone call would be dumb. He had to talk to him in person, make things right. 

Approaching the door was hard enough, now he had to actually knock.

“Come on, you little bitch. You got this. Just fucking knock, pussy,” he mumbled to himself.

But when he did, Stan wasn’t who answered. 

“Richie?” his mother asked. 

“Mrs. Uris!” Richie was almost caught off guard. “Uhh... is Stan home?” he asked hesitantly. Mrs. Uris seemed to peak her head back inside, then paused. 

“You... just missed him, actually. Can I... take a message for him?”

Richie sighed. “Oh, uh... okay,” he bit the inside of his cheek. “I uh... just needed to talk was all. Things have been weird lately, and... I just... wanted to make things right was all. Thank you for your time.”

She nodded, giving a small smile. “Of course. It was nice to see you, Richie.”

“You too, Mrs. Uris.”

She closed the door behind her, and Richie dug his hands into his pockets. He felt embarrassed. A phone call would have definitely sufficed. Why didn’t he just do that? He turned on his heels, beginning to walk off until the door opened again. 

“Rich.” He’d recognize that voice anywhere. Richie turned around to see Stan. Richie didn’t think he’d ever seen Stan in pajamas so... food stained. He was always so clean and pristine. Now, he was a mess. The only other time he could think of Stan in this state was when he had bird flu. 

“Hey, Birdy.”

Stan seemed to hide a smile at the nickname. 

“Why’d you come here?” he asked. Richie frowned. 

“Bev told me you weren’t well. Thought I’d swing by. Um... I would have brought cookies, but... I know you like them undercooked, and well... if I bake, I usually burn them, so... I didn’t bother. But you deserve to know the sentiment. I considered baking and—”

“Rich, you always do that.”

“Do what?”

“You rant to avoid the subject. Why are you here?”

Richie took a deep breath. 

“I was stupid. I was stupid, and I should have listened to you. I think it was shitty of me to think you’d want to literally third-wheel Eddie and I, especially with that costume, and—”

“Eddie and me.” Stan interjected, still smiling. 

“What?”

“It’s Eddie and me. Not Eddie and I. Continue.”

“Well...” Richie hadn't rehearsed that far. “I’m just... sorry things were weird. And... I shouldn’t have told Eddie everything. I think I could have handled like... everything way better. I’m bad with words, god I wish I could bake, but... I’m sorry.”

Stan shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, Rich. I wasn’t fair to you,” he said. “You should be allowed to confide in Eddie, I just... I guess I was jealous. And... I blamed you for my dumb crush on you, and had unrealistic expectations. I hated to see Eddie get what I just... had craved for years. And you barely knew him. I questioned what I did wrong, I questioned my own worth. That’s not fair to you. You guys had such a natural connection, it was overwhelming to be honest. You guys had something one would only read about in romance novels.”

Richie sighed. “Believe me, it’s more complicated than you think.” Stan laughed.

“Seriously? You were making out when I found you two outside. It took you two whole songs to find your way back to the dance. Your tension in the car ride over could be sliced with a knife. I was... so fucking jealous. But... that’s dumb. It’s dumb. The day after we... well... I... y’know...” he bit his lip, and Richie nodded knowingly. Kissed. “I... I said I didn’t want to lose you as a friend, and I won’t. I almost did, but... I shouldn’t. Today and last night gave me some time to think, and... it’d be dumb to lose you as a friend.”

“Aw, c’mere, Birdy.” Richie held his arms open with a smile, gesturing Stan to bring it in. Stan scoffed, but secretly appreciated the invitation. He stepped closer, and Richie gave him the tightest bear hug known to man. 

“Give Eddie my blessing, too.” Stan mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a bit shorter than id like tbh, i procrastinated a lot yesterday on adding more to it, but it’s kind of an important chapter for stan’s character. i didn’t want to rush his character development, but i was just so sad watching him be sad which is why it took so long for me to upload it! the next chapter is already finished, and will be worth the wait ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed the chapter count to unknown because honestly i have too many ideas for this au, im considering making it more than just the 22! maybe 27? who knows!! hope you enjoy! this chapter gets just a little bit nsfw, but not too bad!! you’ve been warned :’)

“Bev, are you really sure we’re allowed to do this?” Richie had asked for the fifth time. 

The trio huddled around the entrance of Beverly’s aunt’s shop, waiting desperately as Beverly attempted to unlock the storefront. 

No one had anticipated rain today, which was surprising, especially to Richie. Eddie personally considered himself a local news junky, and often carefully studied weather patterns and crime rates of Derry. He didn’t understand how Eddie had forgotten to bring a raincoat. The guy was almost always prepared. 

Eddie was shivering on the walk over from the parking lot, and Richie had found it to be the perfect opportunity to open his denim jacket and let Eddie nuzzle himself into his side as they walked. Beverly walked in front of them, thank god. Richie knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if she saw them. She’d tease him to no end. 

Beverly soon got the door unlocked, and immediately the teens rushed inside. Richie obnoxiously shook his hair like a wet dog, right into Eddie’s face. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rich!” Eddie shoved him, escaping Richie’s grasp from his jacket. 

“What, Eds? I bet you were wet already.” He winked. He internally cringed at his response. As if this was the way to gain Eddie’s emotional intimacy? What the fuck, Richie?

“Shut up, Richie. What’re we even doing here, Bev? Are we even allowed to be in here?” Eddie questioned. Bev just laughed. 

“We’re gonna do a makeover!” Beverly finally announced. Richie furrowed his brow. 

“Serious, Bev?” Richie asked. “I thought you were kidding! What are we even doing? Are we really gonna give Eds—”

“ _We _aren’t giving Eddie anything. _I’m _finding Eddie’s new outfit. You’re gonna give me one, and Eddie will give you one!” Beverly said excitedly.____

____“Im so down for this!” Eddie exclaimed, smiling mischievously. “Finally, Richie in clothes that match? Unheard of.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s called pattern mixing, dickhead.” Richie huffed, already scanning the shop for good clothes for Bev. He couldn’t understand why Bev was having them do this, but any excuse to be near Eddie was fine with him. She’d asked him this morning to pick the both of them up and meet her at her house. Richie was always assumed to be the chauffeur. Even though they were all seniors, he was really the only one driving? It was super lame. But he secretly liked being needed._ _ _ _

____“A flannel shirt doesn’t go with everything, Richie. You can’t wear it over a checkered pattern, it just looks tacky.” Eddie criticized._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, Mr. Polo Shirt And Jeans? Mr. Boring? It’s called self expression.” Richie responded._ _ _ _

____“It’s called epilepsy, shitface.”_ _ _ _

____Richie could cut the tension with a damn knife. The way Eddie stared him down was intimidating yet enticing. He gulped, immediately walking off to one of the clothing racks instead of responding._ _ _ _

____He tried to clear his head as he browsed the clothes. They were the same clothes that’d been there for weeks, months even. Some of them were pretty cool, he didn’t understand why they’d still been for sale after all this time. A black overall dress caught his eye, making him smirk to himself. Beverly might like that, right? Why was he choosing for Beverly? Man, this was bullshit. How was he supposed to talk to Eddie like this?_ _ _ _

____He looked over the rack, across the shop. Eddie and Beverly were... laughing together? What the fuck, Bev? How was this supposed to help him? She was stealing his man! He briefly made eye contact with her, and she gave him a wink._ _ _ _

____What? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?_ _ _ _

____Richie simply rolled his eyes, returning to the clothing rack. He grew lost as he looked through the button up shirts. Usually, he had dibs on most of them, but his closet was growing so full of them now. Plus, Beverly hated them on him. Richie considered putting her in one just to spite her._ _ _ _

____As he chose an olive green one with cool leaves on it, he heard the movement of hangers beside him, causing him to look. Down to his right were two delicate, all too familiar hands browsing through the clothing rack beside him._ _ _ _

____“... Hey.” Richie said hesitantly._ _ _ _

____“Hey.” Eddie repeated, seeming to smile as he eyed a blue shirt with little clowns all over it. “You’d look cute in this,” he said, holding it up to Richie, who just smiled and hoped he wasn’t blushing. Holy shit. Eddie thought he’d look cute?_ _ _ _

____“I’ll um... I’ll keep it in mind.” Richie mustered, gripping to a random hanger on the rack. “What were um... What were you and Bev talking about?” He asked._ _ _ _

____“Oh, my clothing sizes.” Eddie said casually. “Shoe size, pants, y’know.” He explained. Richie simply nodded._ _ _ _

____“Cool, cool, cool...”_ _ _ _

____There was silence, only the sliding of hangers against the rack could be heard, and rain against the foggy glass window outside. Richie wished there was music playing._ _ _ _

____“You know, um...” Eddie spoke up. “Since my birthday’s coming up, I was gonna hang out with Bill and Mike at the bowling alley some point this month. They said if... um... if you want to come, they’re totally cool.” Eddie offered, biting his lip. Richie shook his head as he checked out a pink and yellow striped shirt._ _ _ _

____“Hang out with your friends, I don’t want to intrude. We can do something just the two of us.” He said. Eddie’s tone in voice seemed to fall._ _ _ _

____“Oh, I mean... yeah, sure. I understand. They just... really wanted to meet you was all.” He said, less perky. Richie turned his head to look at him, now internally panicking. He could hear Bev in his head yelling ‘you idiot!!!!’_ _ _ _

____“Shit, I mean... if you want me, I’m there!” Richie said with a bright smile. Eddie beamed._ _ _ _

____“Yeah?” He asked. “Are you sure?” Richie nodded, as if it were obvious. “Well... if you... if you want to bring your friends, you’re welcome to. It gets kind of weird just the three of us sometimes. It’d be nice to have a larger friend group, makes us seem popular.” He offered. Richie smiled._ _ _ _

____“That totally sounds like a blast, We’re there!“_ _ _ _

____The boys smiled, standing excitedly in silence._ _ _ _

____Shit, Richie still didn’t have a birthday present for Eddie. He was a terrible friend._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____“Okay, does everyone have their outfit ready?” Beverly clapped her hands together excitedly. She’d instructed the boys to put their outfits in each of the dressing rooms to be kept a secret until they were to change._ _ _ _

____Richie felt uneasy about his choices for Bev, but he knew she probably would expect it from him. He was also nervous for whatever Eddie had picked out for him. He had absolutely no clue what to expect._ _ _ _

____“I’ll go first.” Beverly called. The boys just nodded, taking a seat on some of the foot stools for trying on shoes. She went into the dressing room, leaving Richie and Eddie alone again. Fuck._ _ _ _

____Just talk to him, Richie. Just ask him. He’s your friend over everything. You trust each other. And t’s clear that he’s attracted to you. Right? Is he? Fuck. Before he knew it, Eddie was speaking._ _ _ _

____“—out for you?” was all he heard._ _ _ _

____“S-Sorry, huh? Could, um... you repeat that?” Richie asked._ _ _ _

____“Are you excited for the clothes I picked out for you?” Eddie spoke, this time slower._ _ _ _

____“Fuck! Fuck, yeah! Totally!” Richie answered. Eddie tilted his head._ _ _ _

____“Is... everything alright, Richie?” He asked, moving closer. “You seem... off. You’ve seemed off since the dance. Zoning out, and... just weird.” Eddie tilted his head, Richie gulped._ _ _ _

____“Off? I’m not off. I mean, I’m off school and work, that’s pretty nice. But I’m not off. I’m totally good.” He assured, shrugging his shoulders. Eddie stared a bit longer, as if looking into his soul. Richie felt like he’d die any second. His eyes were so deep and filled with concern. There was always genuine worry for Richie in Eddie’s eyes when he felt something was wrong. It made him never want to make Eddie worry._ _ _ _

____“Im fine.” Richie breathed out. “It’s... my dad.” He blurted. What the fuck? Eddie tilted his head._ _ _ _

____“Your dad?” He asked._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, um... my mom’s been drinking. And... it’s taken a toll on my dad. He’s considering divorce, but only after I graduate, I guess. I tend to be who he vents to about it, and it takes a toll on me, I’m sorry.” Huh? Where the fuck was this coming from? What nonsense was Richie spewing? This wasn’t even close to the truth. What an unnecessary fucking lie. His parents were completely happy together!_ _ _ _

____“I’m so sorry, Richie.” Eddie frowned, taking his hand. “Is there anything I can do?”_ _ _ _

____Richie went buckwild as Eddie took his hand. Holy fuck, holy shit. His hand was so gentle and soft and comforting. He should lie more often._ _ _ _

____“Er... I don’t think so. Your support is more than enough, I didn’t even want to say anything.” Richie let himself frown, shaking his head. Eddie nodded solemnly._ _ _ _

____“Well I hope things get better for you. You know I’m always here to talk to. Gosh... I never expected that from your mother.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, me neither. Depression runs in our family, I guess. She has no other interests or things to make her happy, so she goes for the wine.” His mom was going to seriously kick his ass if she found out. She’s literally never been an alcoholic._ _ _ _

____“Thank you for telling me, Richie. You know I’m here for you.” Eddie repeated gently. Richie nodded as instant guilt fell over him. It was worth it, though, because Eddie was holding his hand._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Eds.” He said gently, giving him a small smile. “Where would I be without you?”_ _ _ _

____“Dead in a ditch, maybe murdered by some killer clown.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay, how do I look?” Beverly chimed, coming out of the dressing room in her outfit. The boys simultaneously turned their heads, and Richie smiled proudly at his work. She actually looked fabulous._ _ _ _

____“You look awesome, Beverly!” Eddie chimed. “Richie, you did great.” He let go of Richie’s hand to admire the hawaiian shirt tucked into a pair of corduroys._ _ _ _

____“I would have never thought to put a hawaiian shirt with these, I usually hate the look of corduroy, but it fits perfect!” She said happily. Richie just grinned, watching as Eddie helped properly fold the collar of the shirt. “I might see if my aunt will let me keep them. Eddie, it’s your turn.” Beverly laughed as Eddie fixed the collar._ _ _ _

____Richie expected to feel a wave of jealousy at Eddie fixing someone else’s collar, but he knew he’d probably die if Eddie fixed his own collar for him. It was probably for the best._ _ _ _

____Eddie then went into his own dressing room, leaving Bev and Richie on the foot stools._ _ _ _

____“What happened while I was gone?” Bev asked, proudly smiling. Richie sighed._ _ _ _

____“I told him my parents are getting a divorce.” Richie confessed. Beverly immediately gasped._ _ _ _

____“Are you serious? That’s awful! I’m so sorry, Richie...” She said sadly._ _ _ _

____“No. That’s not it. They’re not even getting a divorce. I don’t even know why I said that. It just... happened. I panicked! God, I’m so stupid.” Richie groaned, burying his head in his hands._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you are stupid. How does that even happen, Richie?”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t know! God, what am I gonna do?” He pulled at his hair from his scalp, shaking his head._ _ _ _

____“Do I tell him the truth? What? What if he asks my parents about it? He’s friends with my mom on Facebook! Oh my God! He’s friends with my mom on Facebook, Bev! She’s totally gonna find out! He’s gonna totally know I’m a sham! Fuck, I—”_ _ _ _

____“Richie! Shut the fuck up, he’ll hear you!” Bev whispered, nudging his shoulder. “Just... tell him later. Or... make up a story. Tell him things are better. I don’t know. You got yourself in this mess, get yourself out.” Richie just sighed in defeat._ _ _ _

____“You’re right.”_ _ _ _

____“I know I’m right. I’m always right.” Beverly smirked, ruffling his hair. “It’ll be fine. Worst comes to worst, you make your parents actually get divorced.” She shrugged off casually. Richie shot a glare, before both bursted into laughter._ _ _ _

____Eddie soon came out from the dressing room, looking down at himself self consciously. Richie looked up at the sound of the door opening, immediately tensing up._ _ _ _

____Richie had never seen someone pull off overalls so well. Bev had picked out green ones, with a grey striped sweater underneath._ _ _ _

____“Holy shit.” Richie mumbled under his breath, biting his tongue. Beverly smirked proudly, standing up to cuff the pant legs of Eddie’s overalls._ _ _ _

____“This looks way better, I promise. Plus, they’re kinda long on you anyway.” She laughed, standing up to look him up and down. “You look awesome, Eddie!” Eddie mustered a shy smile._ _ _ _

____“You think so? It’s weird. I’ve never felt so fashionable before.” He said, running his fingers over the fabric._ _ _ _

____“You okay, Rich? You’re a bit quiet.” Beverly called._ _ _ _

____Richie could feel his face heating up as he watched Eddie. He was going to lose his mind. This was worse than the suit. Much worse. He looked cool and casual now. He looked like his mommy didn’t pick his outfit out for a day. It was something completely foreign to Richie, and he didn’t know how to act._ _ _ _

____“F-Fantastic!” Richie managed to say, standing up. Eddie smiled fondly._ _ _ _

____“You like it?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded dumbly._ _ _ _

____“Duh! You look like you’re gonna kick my shin and steal my lunch money. It’s hot.” He blurted out. Eddie just laughed._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, Richie. I still feel like a dweeb, but at least I’m apparently a hot dweeb.” Eddie looked down at himself, seeming to blush._ _ _ _

____“Come to the shop anytime, Eds. Get some better clothes. As long as you show up, you can totally get dibs on things before they go out on the racks!” Beverly offered. Eddie lit up._ _ _ _

____“Are you serious? Bev, thank you so much!” He chimed. Richie grinned, patting his shoulder._ _ _ _

____“My turn.” He said enthusiastically._ _ _ _

____Richie went into the dressing room, nervously approaching the hangers Eddie set out for him. A grey turtle neck and... a blazer? With red skinny jeans? And the weirdest, chunkiest black boots Richie had ever seen. He did not expect this from Eddie. Was Eddie into goth shit? No, this wasn’t goth. This was like... vampire with a job interview. More lowkey than goth. He still didn’t expect it, though. He could hear faint chattering outside, but he couldn’t understand a word of what was being said._ _ _ _

____Richie soon came out in the outfit Eddie left him, a proud smirk on his face. When he came out, it was just Eddie sitting patiently. He knew he had taken a while with all the dumb buckles on the boots, but he didn’t think he’d been gone all that long!_ _ _ _

____“Oh, where’s Bev?” He asked, scanning the store for his ginger friend._ _ _ _

____“Oh, she’s in the back. Her aunt told her to look for some vintage scarf. Supposed to be from some popular film from the 1940s. I’m not really sure.” Eddie pursed his lips together, seeming to eye Richie up and down._ _ _ _

____Holy shit, was this real life? Did Eddie think he was hot?_ _ _ _

____“You look good.” Eddie then said, biting his lip. He stood up, making his way towards Richie. “You and Bev both somehow always get your collars folded up, Rich. Hang on, let me—”_ _ _ _

____Richie thought he was going to give out in the knees as Eddie approached him, fixing the blazer‘s collar. They were so close. Eddie was so short compared to him, too. Richie had these giant boots on, on top of Eddie already being at least three inches shorter than him. Yet somehow, Eddie had totally dominated the interaction._ _ _ _

____“Those, uh... those dumb converse sneakers don’t really help you out much in the height department, eh?” Richie commented, smirking. Eddie just rolled his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Shut up, Tozier. You wear converse everyday.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, but I’m also like... Five foot ten. You’re a little munchkin. Maybe you should be the one wearing the go-go boots.” Richie teased. Eddie smiled, running his hands down Richie’s blazer._ _ _ _

____“Stay quiet, you’re so hot.” He whispered, and Richie felt his stomach in his throat._ _ _ _

____Now would be the worst time to completely projectile vomit on Eddie. They’d made out before, sure, but something about the fact it was a public place, on top of those overalls Eddie was wearing, and how badass he felt in his boots and blazer really added some unnecessary tension. And Eddie knew what his whispers did to Richie._ _ _ _

____“Get in the dressing room.” Eddie then commanded, though it was in a more suggestive, gentle tone._ _ _ _

____“Wh-What about Bev—?”_ _ _ _

____“Bev is busy. It’s fine.” Eddie promised, slowly pushing Richie into the dressing room._ _ _ _

____Richie graciously allowed himself to be led backwards into the stall, and Eddie locked the door behind him. Richie sat down in the stool which was covered in the clothes he had worn into the store. He stared up at Eddie with dazed eyes as he came closer to Richie, sliding into his lap on the stool._ _ _ _

____No thoughts, head Eddie._ _ _ _

____Eddie slid Richie’s glasses carefully off his face, hanging them on the hanger attached to the wall so they wouldn’t fall. Richie blinked as he adjusted to the loss of his glasses._ _ _ _

____“Eds, what the fuck? I can’t see how hot you are now.” He whisper-complained as Eddie continued to attempt balancing the glasses on the hook._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well you know I hate when your glasses clunk against me. I’m always worried about smudging them. Plus, you can’t see me when we kiss anyway.”_ _ _ _

____“Eds, I don’t care, st— wait, shit, we’re gonna kiss?”_ _ _ _

____“What the fuck did you think we were gonna do, dumbass?” Eddie asked. Richie couldn’t see it, but he could feel Eddie roll his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Shit, hopscotch? I don’t know?”_ _ _ _

____“Come on, you in this turtleneck? It’s driving me nuts. You look all put together and—” Before Eddie had finished his sentence, his lips were on Richie’s._ _ _ _

____Richie’s hands went straight for the straps on Eddie’s overalls, gently tugging them as Eddie scooted closer to him. He felt hands run up and down his chest, sliding themselves under the blazer and over his torso. Richie couldn’t help but whimper against his lips at the contact, his thumbs circling the small buttons attached to the straps he had been clutching for dear life._ _ _ _

____“Richie, touch me—” Eddie purred, his breath ghosting Richie’s lips. Richie let out a shaky moan, nodding quickly._ _ _ _

____“O-Okay, wh... where?” He asked, opening his eyes to meet Eddie’s face. Their noses were pressed up against each other, which made it even harder for Richie to see him._ _ _ _

____“Just... Jesus, Richie, anywhere! You c—”_ _ _ _

____“I-I know, I know, I just don’t wanna cross any boundaries, I—”_ _ _ _

____“Boundaries? Richie you—”_ _ _ _

____“Just! Eddie, just tell me where—”_ _ _ _

____The boys soon realized their bickering was getting louder, instantly silencing themselves. Richie felt his face heat up, gulping. Eddie took a pause, and he could feel a poke at his chest._ _ _ _

____“You want me to tell you where?” He whispered into Richie’s ear. Richie clenched his teeth._ _ _ _

____“M-Mhmm...”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah?”_ _ _ _

____Richie just nodded._ _ _ _

____“Grab my ass.” Eddie whispered. Richie tensed._ _ _ _

____“A-Are you sure? I don’t want to—”_ _ _ _

____“I’m sure.”_ _ _ _

____Richie nodded once more. His hands let go of Eddie’s overalls, and slowly he slid them down to his rear, pulling him closer. He heard Eddie grunt, and cupped Richie’s cheek. He pulled Richie in for another kiss, this time slower, less frantic. While still charged with just as much passion, it seemed to be more caring than just simply lustful. Richie melted into the chair, gripping Eddie tighter against him._ _ _ _

____As the kiss progressed, it never even occurred to Richie that Eddie had put him in these dumb red skinny jeans._ _ _ _

____That was until now._ _ _ _

____He definitely noticed, he hoped Eddie didn’t. God, Eddie was in overalls at least two sizes larger than him, it was way easier to conceal his... excitement._ _ _ _

____Richie felt his pants tighten as Eddie’s hands continued to wander down his turtleneck, beginning to tuck it out of his jeans. Richie didn’t fight it. He would have, usually. He would have worried about Bev finding them, or... well... Bev finding them, but he wasn’t even considering it now._ _ _ _

____Eddie’s fingertips gently ran over his sides under the shirt, causing Richie to buck forward, reacting against Eddie’s touch._ _ _ _

____“Fuck, Eds...” Richie mumbled against his lips. He felt Eddie smile into the kiss at the response he’d given._ _ _ _

____If someone had told Richie when he first met Eddie that he would be so... assertive and... well... whatever this was, Richie couldn’t think of words right now, Richie would have laughed in your face. He’d never bet this little ‘oh, I’ve never kissed anyone’ ass twink literally shoved him into a stall and swapped spit and felt up his chest like this. By the way, the turtleneck was practically barely covering his nipples at this point. Richie hadn’t even noticed until now. He was also slouching in the chair as Eddie kneeled down to kiss him._ _ _ _

____Richie would rather shoot himself than think about how unattractive he probably looked, but hey, if Eddie was into it—_ _ _ _

____“Guys? You’re still here right?” They heard Beverly call. Eddie immediately broke the kiss._ _ _ _

____“Shit— yeah, Bev! Richie uh.. stuck in the turtleneck! We uh... we’ll be right out!” Eddie called out. Richie smiled dumbly up at Eddie as the other boy climbed off his lap, straightening out his overalls. Richie snuck one quick slap to Eddie’s ass as he stood up._ _ _ _

____“Be right there.” Richie assured, taking off the blazer. “This shit’s itchy. I think your clothes gave me ringworm, Bev. You sure you clean this shit?” He laughed off, quickly sliding the blazer off. He really wanted to buy it, especially if it was going to drive Eddie this mad. The sweater was itchy, that wasn’t a lie, but he’d keep the style in mind for later._ _ _ _

____Richie went for his glasses on the hook, putting them back on. He looked to Eddie, who seemed to be staring at him, but off into space blankly. “You good, Eddie?” He asked. Eddie went red, jumping back to reality._ _ _ _

____“Fine!” He assured. Richie smiled_ _ _ _

____“Guys, what’s happening in there?” Bev asked, knocking on the stall door._ _ _ _

____“Nothing, the turtleneck’s almost off.” Richie assured. As he did, he slipped the turtleneck off with ease, grabbing his shirt from the stool where Eddie had practically eaten him alive._ _ _ _

____He looked back over to Eddie as he turned his old shirt inside-in, and Eddie averted his eyes. Richie smirked proudly. Sure, pizza and cheetos wasn’t the ideal diet, but he knew his body wasn’t too bad. He was more lanky than anything. Churros and lacrosse was a healthy mix._ _ _ _

____The clunky black boots were the largest chore of changing, but Richie had finally managed to put on his regular outfit. Once Richie had changed, both boys emerged from the stall, their hair a mess._ _ _ _

____“Wow, walk of shame?” Beverly teased, messing up Eddie’s hair even more than it already was._ _ _ _

____“Fuck off, I was stuck!” Richie protested._ _ _ _

____“Sure, Richie. I’ll believe you.” Beverly said with a wink._ _ _ _

____“What, a bro can’t help another bro escape a turtleneck?” Eddie asked, smirking._ _ _ _

____Great job, Richie. Bro-zoned again._ _ _ _


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for lack of chapters lately!! i promise this au is going to get finished! im still working on some of the plot ideas i have in mind, and its taking a bit longer to write some of these chapters! let me know what you all think, or if you have any ideas! :’) id love to consider them <3

Growing up, Richie’s dad always struggled to find ways to bond with his son. 

Even before Richie had learned to speak, he was nonstop talking, making noises. He’d imitate Went’s tone when he scowled at a football game, making some obnoxious “BLAAHHH!!” that shook the house, even if he was in his bedroom. 

Richie was a talkative kid, but an observant one. He picked up communication rather quickly, though Went was often gone, and missed the milestones. This caused him to feel he’d lost the chance to bond with his child. This was something he knew from experience would be damaging. 

He knew there was an issue when he felt genuine shock to see Richie speaking full sentences, and writing him letters on his desk for when he got home. He was missing his child’s life. And for what? Strangers’ teeth?

Went tried everything to bond with Richie from that moment on. He signed him up for baseball in hopes of a classic ‘game of catch,’ taught him how to mow the lawn, anything that would fit into his Sunday off of work, but no matter what, Richie was goofing off. 

He’d be found putting his mitt on his head and waddling around like a duck, or hitting the other players with his glove. Thank god he was never given the bat. 

Eventually, Went was forced to pull Richie out of baseball. 

He was convinced he had failed as a father. That was it, his absence had affected his child. 

That was until one Thursday night, the summer just before Richie was to start kindergarten. 

Went was by the television, catching up on a football game he had missed while at work when he felt a tap on his leg, and found a bug-eyed five year old staring up at him. 

“What’s up, squirt?” He asked his son. 

“What’s this?” Richie held up a small plastic box. Went blinked as he picked up the blue toy, his face softening. 

“Ah, this is my Gameboy! I played this all through dental school.” 

“I’m going to mental school! Can I play it?” Richie begged excitedly. Went chuckled at Richie’s mispronunciation, sitting up in his arm chair. He turned off the television, patting his knee

“Of course, kiddo! C’mere, I’ll show you.”

At the time, Went hadn’t thought much of the experience, but showing his son how to work the Gameboy was a gateway for Went to be close to his kid. 

“Momma, momma! Look! I’m playing just like Dad!”

Just like Dad. 

-

Richie stared down at the Gameboy with a fond smile. All the times he and his dad struggled on Kirby, or all his dumb Pokémon names he had made as a kid. 

Richie thought about the late nights he spent under his bed, finishing one last level of Metroid before he eventually went to bed. 

Richie placed the Gameboy down on his desk besides some Spongebob wrapping paper, a television show he knew comically made Eddie absolutely livid. He hated that show. 

Richie wrapped the Gameboy up, placing it in a brown gift box along two other presents he had purchased. Again, wrapped in Spongebob. 

It’d been almost an entire week now since Eddie had invited Richie to his birthday get-together.

It was set for that Wednesday, November 13th after school. At some point, there had even been a group chat formed to coordinate rides, allergies, and what times worked for everyone. 

The Losers.

Bill had originally made it, but Richie would have never even let it come to mind that they were just eager to know who this mystery boy Eddie wouldn’t shut up about was. If only Richie knew. 

For all anyone knew, though, he and Eddie were friends. Friends who simply made out sometimes. Well, only Eddie and Richie knew that part. And Bev. And Stan. And maybe Eddie’s friends, but Richie hadn’t asked. Fuck. 

The get-together was scheduled a while before Eddie’s actual birthday. With Thanksgiving around the corner from it, almost everyone would be out of town the week of his actual day. Eddie was born on the cusp of Scorpio and Sagittarius, on November 22nd, which made sense to Beverly, apparently.

“Dark and intense, yet bold and active,” he could hear her saying. Yeah? Who isn’t? Richie thought the whole zodiac shit was totally bogus, but that was one of the few things he’d never actually admit that to her face. 

Richie had spent the entire week stressing over Eddie’s gift. Eddie had always insisted that no one needed to bring him a gift, but Richie knew damn well that was a lie. Especially for him. Richie knew the standard he was secretly held at, both by Eddie and himself. 

Ben, Stan, and even Bev could get away with not bringing a gift, but Richie? He’d never live with himself. Neither would Eddie. 

Richie knew he wanted to give Eddie the Gameboy. It was an ambiguous gesture. It wasn’t romantic, but it was definitely thoughtful. But was it enough?

Bev had convinced him to come to the mall with her in hopes of magically finding the perfect gift. Bev was always the perfect gift giver. She always seemed to find the perfect way to be thoughtful, even with the dumbest presents. 

Richie’s favorite memory was his 14th birthday. Beverly had gotten him a pack of South Park boxers. Anyone else would have been absolutely stunned. What a stupid gift, right? But somehow, Beverly had telepathically known about Richie’s secret crazy patterned boxer collection in his underwear drawer. How she knew? Richie doesn’t want to know, but he makes sure to wear a pair every time he takes a test, just for good luck. 

Malls had always been overwhelming for Richie. The brand new arcade upstairs was much more interesting than the vintage one at the Capital theater, and it was Ben’s personal go-to to absolutely murder guitar hero, but Richie couldn’t help but feel claustrophobic in the rows of flashing screens. Call him old fashioned, but Richie preferred the physical clink of the tokens hitting the bottom of the machines and the shitty battered up Streetfighter that was older than God over some digital tokens on a card you swipe through machine only to play a clearly rigged Crossy Roads game. Richie was a boomer at heart. 

“Come on, Richie! There has to be something Eddie would like!” Beverly groaned. “We’ve been walking for like... hours!”

“It’s been like forty minutes, Bevvy. I don’t know what to do! He hates Hot Topic and its ‘tacky designs,’ he thinks fast food restaurants are ‘totally sketchy’ and the workers are gonna jizz in his food, so I can’t just take him out to eat like... anywhere! Bev, we can’t go anywhere, I swear, and... well you know his mom buys him clothes, and giving him clothes that I pick out isn’t really a gift he wants, that’s more of something he’d want from you... What the fuck do I do?”

As Richie ranted, Beverly made a face, absolutely baffled by her friend in panic. 

“Are you serious? He won’t go out to eat?” She stifled a laugh, taking a seat at a near bench. Richie followed, burying his head in his hands. She rested a hand on his back. “I know he’s your friend, but... really, Rich? He’s your winner?”

“To be fair, he’ll go anywhere that Bill will eat, but so far that’s just that damn taco truck. Dude, he’s so hot, though...” He groaned. “And... funny, and nice, and... fuuuuuck, Bev! I feel tingles when he shoves me off my bed. Like... it’s awful. Dude, this fucking sucks.” Beverly nodded knowingly. 

“It doesn’t go away, believe me.” Bev assured. “I still feel like throwing up sometimes when I see Ben. In a good way, of course. There aren’t many good reasons to throw up, but that’s one of them.” She chuckled. Richie sighed, and leaned back to look at the ceiling. 

“Great. Just fucking great. So I’m gonna be in absolute awe with this anxious ball of anger for the rest of my life?”

“Well... probably. So... what is it you want to get him? We could check Bath and Bodyworks. He likes clean shit, right? There’s some cool hand sanitizers and air fresheners. No one can have enough hand sanitizer. He’s not allergic to any of the scented chemicals, right?” Bev asked. Richie scoffed. 

“He probably thinks he is. His mom is so overbearing, I swear he thinks he’s allergic to everything. I need to ask him about his medication placebos, how he’s handling all that. I still hear pills rattling when we make out, so I’m assuming he’s waiting until college to actually stand up to her.” Richie sighed and looked down. “He probably is scared to open up about his own issues after...” Richie cringed at the lie he’d told the previous week. Thank God the lie perfectly gave Richie an excuse to avoid Eddie seeing his home life, and how... well... not flawed it was.

“After... what?” Beverly asked, tilting her head. Richie shook it off. 

“Not a thang, Beavs. Scented hand sanitizer might just be the crazy act of rebellion he needs.”

“Then let’s check it out! There’s always sales on stupid shit you don’t need.” Beverly assured. Richie began to feel unsure as he eyed the bright colored store, but was desperate to find anything Eddie would like. The pair stood up from the bench, as Richie frantically went to fix his hair after at some point digging his stressed hands through it. 

Richie felt like a pool of sweat. He allowed himself to simply blame it on the overly heated mall, in order to compensate for the rather dreary rainy weather outside. It was Maine, locals were used to it. Why they’d even bother? Richie had no idea. It wasn’t like tourists were a regular occurrence in this town. All it meant was Richie was forced to tie his denim jacket around his waist, therefore completely ruining the dynamic of his ‘fit, and giving him pit stains on his brand new Ramones t-shirt.

Although, Richie considered that this was just karma. Karma, perhaps, for lying to Eddie about his family issues for attention? Maybe for being a pussy and not officially asking Eddie out? Or maybe it was just because the Ramones t-shirt had fit just perfectly in his pocket on his way out from Forever 21. It wasn’t his fault! The store was closing in 5 minutes, and there was absolutely no way he was waiting in line to buy a five dollar shirt at a store that was shutting down for good in a matter of days. A t-shirt for a band the workers probably had never even heard of. No one from Forever21 listened to real music. It was all Taylor Swift and Katy Perry.

Okay, was Taylor Swift Richie’s third most listened to artist on Spotify Wrapped 2018? You couldn’t prove shit. To be fair, Reputation was absolutely iconic. And The One That Got Away always went hard in Richie’s truck in the rain, singing about some nameless boy. Well... he used to be nameless. 

Anyways, the damn tshirt just fit perfectly in Richie’s pocket. That’s the store’s fault. 

Richie eventually felt a tug at his wrist as Beverly pulled him into the overwhelmingly nice smelling store. There were rows, and mountains, and stacks of bottles everywhere. Terrible pop music and giggles from teenaged girls blasted through his ears. Richie’s ears rung as Beverly shoved some birthday cake scented soap up to his nose. 

“Isn’t that just delicious?” She chimed. Richie blinked, taking ahold of the bottle. He grimaced as he took a sniff

“It’s awful. Absolutely revolting.” Richie confessed, setting it back on the display. 

“Well... what about something more... masculine? Like pine?” She asked. 

“Maybe, I’m not sure.” Richie seemed to recoil, growing overwhelmed as he looked around at all the other displays. The store wasn’t too big, but the amounts of different smells, bright lights, and loud chattering made it difficult for him to pay attention. Beverly seemed to take note. She laid a hand on his forearm, tilting her head. 

“Are you okay, Richie?” She asked. “I know this can be a bit daunting, but I swear, you’ll find something here.” Bev smiled fondly, and Richie nodded, rubbing his eye with his free hand. 

“It just smells so bad. And I’m so confused. I think I’m seeing double.” He admitted. Beverly laughed. 

“It’s a good thing Eddie hates this crowd, too. I can’t imagine you being dragged to these by some dumb girl. Thank god you’re gay. I’d hate having you as my boyfriend.” She laughed at the thought. Before Richie could even defend himself, she turned to look through the soaps. “How about this one? Kitchen lemon.” She read aloud. Richie took the soap, giving it a smell. He nearly melted as he took in the scent. It smelled almost just like Eddie. Well... part of him. He almost always smelled like lemons, likely from all the Lysol his mother sprayed. Either way, Richie loved it, almost considering buying it for himself. He nodded slowly, taking the scent in once more. 

“Get this one.” He commanded. “Let’s get this one.” Beverly laughed at her friend’s expression, prying the soap from his hands. 

“Damn, okay...” She shook her head. “Well, there’s a buy one get one half off sale, if you want to pick out another one.” Richie laughed, shaking his head. 

“Let’s just get the fuck out of here. I’ll buy one for myself.”

Once the pair had checked out, Richie soon realized that one bottle of soap was an absolute terrible gift to give. Especially to... a close friend? Someone he... was making out with? Richie still didn’t know what they were, but he knew he wanted to impress Eddie. All he knew was that his gift wasn’t complete. 

Luckily, a particular store caught Richie’s eye, making his jaw drop. 

Derry’s Disney Store. 

Particularly, the large wall of stuffed animals at the back of the store. 

“One sec, Bev.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy to see so many ppl following my spotify playlist!! :’)) thank u so much for all the love u guys !! chapter posting may slow down a bit, still drafting some of the last chapters!!

For the next week or so, Richie and Eddie had been in constant communication. There sadly hadn’t been too many times they hung out, as Beverly’s aunt was back on her feet and the store was back in business, which meant Richie was almost always working, studying, or sleeping. Not to mention, Eddie was busy with track, but Richie was almost always glued to his phone when Eddie wasn’t busy. They’d even picked up Pokémon GO for the first time in... what? Three? Four years? They often screenshotted and sent their freshly caught, dumbly named Pokémon to each other, both boys happy to receive any notification as long as it was from one another, even if it was a Mankey named “pubes” or a collection of Squirtles, all with names where the punchline is circumcision. 

Richie had never felt so nervous on the day of a birthday party, and that even included his fifteenth, when Beverly got him his first fake ID to get him drunk off his ass. It was an absolute mystery how he had been able to get away with that in the first place, but hopefully this birthday won’t end in a bar fight over a jukebox. 

Richie didn’t think Out of Touch by Hall and Oats was that bad of a song. In fact, it was a fantastic song. Of course, the rest of the bar seemed pretty neutral about it, too. That was until it reached its seventh play. Richie had to be honest, he was impressed by how many consecutive plays he’d gotten away with that night.

Richie just hoped this birthday party would end better than explaining a black eye and a ride home in a cop car to his parents. 

Now that Ben was driving, Richie’s only “Über customer of the day,” as he liked to call it, to Eddie’s party would be Stan. Richie wasn’t surprised to see Stan empty handed when he showed up to school. Eddie had insisted on no gifts. Richie still was unsure about where Stan and Eddie stood as friends despite their conversation. He knew deep down Stan was really only coming to see Eddie’s hot friends again, which was understandable. 

Once school had gotten out, Richie met Stan out in the parking lot. Richie’s last period P.E. almost always led to him being the last one to his car, but at least he was freshly showered. He’d even packed a nicer outfit to wear for Eddie’s party, secretly to impress him. His coolest looking Hawaiian shirt, but this time buttoned up and tucked in instead of draped over some tshirt. He’d decided to unbutton not one, not two, but _three _of the buttons. Was Richie a whore? For Eddie, yes. It was probably too much. He may have stolen some of his mom’s necklaces to pair with it, but they looked masculine enough, at least he hoped so.__

__Stan had been left waiting, and had pulled down the trunk of Richie’s car to sit._ _

__“Stan the man! Trespassing my property, eh?” Richie smirked, gently punching his shoulder. Stan rubbed at the spot, standing up from the trunk._ _

__“Maybe if you showered faster I wouldn’t be.” He answered, looking over Richie’s outfit. Shit, that’s right. Everyone wants to fuck Richie apparently._ _

__“Yeah? Not my fault your not licensed. Plus, I bet you wouldn’t have minded my lengthy shower if you were in the locker room with me, pretty boy.” Richie answered._ _

__“Yeah, so I can finally watch you rinse off the remnants of Krispy Kreme that covers every inch of your skin.” Stan responded, climbing into the passenger side. Richie chuckled as he took the drivers’ side._ _

__“Touché, Birdy. Touché.”_ _

__-_ _

__Richie didn’t feel the slightest embarrassed as he carried Eddie’s present into the bowling alley. Richie had to admit, he was proud of his large box wrapped in Spongebob wrapping paper. He felt like hot shit as he passed a 10 year old’s birthday party, each kid wishing it was their present._ _

__“Hey, Richie! Rich! Stan!” Richie followed a voice to an excitedly waving hand, and he beamed as he rushed towards the familiar face._ _

__“Eds! It’s been forever! Are we the first to arrive?” He asked, setting the box down._ _

__“It has, an entire week!” Eddie agreed. “And no, don’t worry, Mike’s just reserving our alley. He’s way more sociable than me. I’d rather die than do that myself,” he confessed. There was a moment of silence as Richie and Eddie stared at each other. Richie was in absolute awe. Eddie was wearing a new sweater. He could tell, he’d never worn it before. The dark green somehow perfectly complemented the assortment of browns in his features. When Richie met Eddie’s eyes after ogling at his outfit, he’d caught Eddie totally also eying him. Holy shit. What the fuck? Hey, at least his masculine jewelry and whorish fashion choices worked. He felt his stomach catch in throat before Stan spoke up, as if catching onto a hint._ _

__“I, uh... I’ll go help him.” He offered. The other boys didn’t protest as Stan immediately turned, relieved to avoid the oblivious tension between the two boys. Eddie then looked down, eyeing the large box. He gave Richie a begrudged glance._ _

__“I said no present, Rich.”_ _

__“Yeah, well I said yes presents, Rich! Plural! Luh-Luh-Luh-Loophole!” he said with a proud smirk. “You, uh... You can open it up at home if you want! You don’t have to open it now if y—”_ _

__Before Richie could finish, Eddie had already torn at the paper, more childish than every 10 year old from that nearby birthday party combined._ _

__Eddie carefully opened the box, looking at the array of individually wrapped presents._ _

__“What do I open first?” He asked. Richie smiled, reaching in._ _

__“Uhh... here.” He handed Eddie a smaller gift._ _

__It was terribly wrapped, and was mostly tape. One side was clearly ripped all the way around, and it was crumpled up at the top. But it was Richie who wrapped it._ _

__Eddie carefully unwrapped the gift, being sure as to not break anything._ _

__“I cant believe you got me Spongebob wrapping paper. That’s a crime on its own.” Eddie mumbled. Richie smiled giddily as Eddie revealed the gift._ _

__“... Soap.” Eddie held it up._ _

__Richie felt his stomach sink as Eddie said it out loud. He knew it was a dumb gift. Fuck. Eddie was never gonna kiss him—_ _

__“I love it! This is actually the handsoap I usually get, how’d you know? I just ran out!”_ _

__Richie’s heart fluttered. “I... I guess it just smelled like you.” Both boys instantly blushed. What a dumb thing to say, Richie. Creepy, even. “Um... there’s still two more! Open the big one.” Richie then gestured to the box. Eddie grinned, setting the soap aside to pick out the larger, softer present. He gently squeezed it, trying to figure out what it was. Eventually, he gave into curiosity, tearing into the obnoxiously colored paper._ _

__“Is that— Oh my gosh! Eeyore! Richie, how’d you know?” He squealed, holding up the stuffed Eeyore doll. Richie hid a smile, holding his hands bashfully behind his back._ _

__“Well... I gave you my family’s Disney+ account, and your profile photo was Eeyore, so I assumed he was your favorite...” Richie explained shyly. Eddie grinned down at the doll, then up to the other boy._ _

__“I... yeah! Richie, this is too sweet.” He said sincerely. Their gaze lingered for a moment as Eddie held the doll. Richie felt like he’d been drooling. He blinked, breaking the trance the boys had shared._ _

__“U-Um... there’s.. uh... one more....” Richie managed to spit out, digging to the bottom of the box for a small, neatly wrapped box, with a smaller one taped onto it. He handed it to Eddie, then slipped his hands into his pockets._ _

__“Richie, seriously, this... no, this is too much. Way too much, I-I can’t—”_ _

__“Please.” Richie insisted. Eddie sighed in defeat. He took the smaller package off of the larger one and set it aside. Eddie hesitated at first, as if making sure he was opening the right package. Richie said nothing, so he continued. The first rip made his face fall._ _

__“Richie...”_ _

__“What?” He asked, nonchalantly._ _

__“Richie, no... No, Richie, I... I can’t take this from you. No, Rich.” Eddie refused. Richie was smiling playfully._ _

__“C‘mon, don’t be like th—” Richie was interrupted as Eddie shoved the Gameboy into his chest, shaking his head. Eddie’s breathing pattern seemed to grow more rapid, pushing the console towards Richie._ _

__“N-No, Richie! Please, please it’s too much! I— I can’t take this, no!” He begged._ _

__Richie easily recognized a wheeze as soon as he heard it, wondering if he’d actually gone too far. He’d brushed everything off like a joke. It wasn’t uncommon for him to do that._ _

__“Hey, hey...” Richie took Eddie’s wrists into his hands, kneeling down a few inches to look at him. “Look at me. Look at me, Eds..”_ _

__“Don’t... call me...” Eddie stared up at him, a helpless wheeze escaping his throat as Richie rubbed his wrists. He went silent._ _

__“Dude... you gotta calm down...” He chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “Look, I can... take the damn soap back, or... whatever. I don’t care.” Eddie just shook his head._ _

__“No, no... I... I should... be.. grateful.” He struggled. Richie smiled._ _

__“I haven’t touched that Gameboy in years, Eds. If you want, you can just take the games,” he teased with a smirk. It wasn’t just about the Gameboy. Both boys silently understood that. It was the fact that it was clearly special to Richie. Even if he didn’t play it, it was special. He’d asked Eddie to the dance with it. All those nights he spent watching Eddie play on it. Eddie managed a nod. Richie knew he wouldn’t miss the toy, especially knowing it was in Eddie’s hands._ _

__Richie still hoped he’d he able to hand the toy down to his own future kids, even with it in Eddie’s possession. In his dream future, the Gameboy being in Eddie’s possession wouldn’t make that fantasy harder._ _


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> has it really been a whole week since i uploaded??? im so sorry you guys! i promise more is on the way!!! ive been working a lot more recently so finding time to write has been a task, but i promise this au is nowhere near finished! ive also been considering some other aus to start once this one ends, but ill keep you guys posted! thank you so much for tuning in, it means the world to me!!!! let me know what you guys think in the comments, or if there’s certain things you want to see more of (like a previous chapter in another pov, or more of stanlonbrough & benverly :’) i want to include more of them for sure, but it is a reddie fic lol)

MIKE

STAN

MR. SOMIA KSSPBRAK

SPSGHEDS

$TACKS

BEAVES

BBBILL

The leaderboard proudly displayed each person’s name. To any outsider, it seemed like your average teenage hooligan bowling alley leaderboard, but there was clearly a story told in this list.

Mike and Stan were the first to sign in, as Richie and Eddie were still gift exchanging. Bill, Beverly, and Ben still hadn’t arrived yet. 

Richie has made some offhand comment about Eddie’s mother to immediately disconnect himself from any intimacy or emotions he was feeling. This then prompted him to make his leaderboard name... well, it was supposed to say ‘Mr. Sonia Kaspbrak.’ So what? Richie appreciated a dominant woman who made him take the last name. 

Eddie wasn’t happy with this, though. He pushed and shoved Richie in protest, causing multiple typos to the nickname. He also wasn’t able to save himself the humiliation of the name “Spagheds” displayed on the leaderboard, yet another typo-filled name. 

At that point, Eddie had given up, letting Richie go nuts with the rest of the names. He may have laughed as ‘BBBILL’ displayed on the board, but he’d never admit that. 

Richie took the free spot on the bench beside Stan. There was a seat beside him, but Eddie opted for the bench on the other side of the alley, beside Mike. He alternated his scowl from his leaderboard nickname to Richie every so often.

“Take a pic, Eds, it’ll last longer.” Richie laughed proudly, resting an arm around Stan on the bench. 

“Don’t fucking call me that, dipshit!” Eddie spat. 

“Eddie, dude, there’s kids here!” Mike warned. “Save it for after the game, at least? We already paid.”

“No, Richie is a dipshit,” Stan agreed. Richie could feel him stiffen under Richie’s arm. It seemed unusual for how close they’d always been. Richie refused to admit he felt a little offended. Stan clearly had a thing for him in the past, was that just over? Like that?

“Wow, ganging up on the Rich-meister? Cruel. And on my own birthday!” Richie sighed dramatically, bringing his wrist to his forehead. 

“It’s my birthday, asshole!”

“Practically birth _month _! Every day this month it’s always, ‘Oh, Richie! Can I be big spoon tonight? It’s my birthmonth! Your fat cock is always pressed right against my—’”__

__“Beep—fucking—beep, Rich!” Stan shoved him forcefully, causing him to almost fall off the bench. Eddie just sat silently with his arms crossed. He seemed to be sitting on his response before it just spat out._ _

__“I’m always the big spoon and you like it! Plus, you’re the pansy who’s afraid of the dark!” Eddie blurted, his face soon turning red in realization._ _

__Richie making that sort of joke was common. Everyone was numb to his overly sexual jokes at this point. Even Mike or Bill wouldn’t seem phased, after enduring a few weeks in a group chat with him, but from Eddie? That boy couldn’t lie if his life depended on it. He wasn’t joking, and damn well everyone knew that._ _

__“... What?” A voice asked._ _

__Everyone turned their heads to see Beverly, her eyes wide, and her smile twice as expressive._ _

__“Sorry... wh.. what?” Bill hesitantly peaked out from behind her, a bag of popcorn in hand._ _

__“Shut the fuck up, Eddie! It’s not my fault your room’s fucking freezing!” Richie retorted, but there was no response. No one bothered listening. Everyone else was dead quiet, processing Eddie’s claim. Mike was holding back laughter._ _

__“Ed, are you serious? You and Richie—” Mike started before being interrupted by Stan._ _

__“Richie’s a little spoon!” Stan teased, wagging his finger at Richie._ _

__“Am not!” Richie complained, pushing Stan’s hand away. “It’s just... jokes! Like... Like how I don’t _actually _fuck Ed’s mom!”___ _

____“Yeah, but you _are _gay, Richie.” Beverly justified. Richie just bit his tongue.___ _ _ _

______“Can we just play?” Eddie soon asked, trying to change the subject. There was guilt in his eyes as he looked over to Richie. He could tell Eddie truly did feel awful about dropping his preference like that. And exposing that they snuggled, (as homies)._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guys! Hey, fuck! Sorry! Parking is a nightmare back there!” Ben half-jogged his way over, approaching Bev to quickly kiss her cheek. “What’d I miss?” He asked, holding his usual cheeky smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, um... we were actually just about to play.” Richie claimed, standing up from the bench._ _ _ _ _ _

______And they did._ _ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Richie did his absolute best to let Eddie win, honest! It was his birthday, after all. But Eddie was letting it get way over his head after the first few rounds._ _ _ _ _ _

______Don’t get Richie wrong. At first, it was cute. Eddie would get all excited when he got more pins down than Richie. He loved seeing that cheeky grin, and the awkward yet proud skip back to his seat. But then he went rogue._ _ _ _ _ _

______After about 4 rounds, “Oh, gee, Rich! Did you see that?” turned into, well..._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ha! Take that, Trashmouth! Lick my balls!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______God, he’d been rubbing in that nickname ever since Stan dropped it. It was getting on Richie’s nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______There were five other players, why was Richie the only one on the receiving end of these threats? Literally everyone else wordlessly began helping Eddie win, too!_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You just want me to show you how your mom licks mine, Eds!” Richie shot back, standing up to take his turn._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shut up, dickface!” Eddie retorted as Richie made his way up the aisle, caressing his bowling ball as he considered his next move. Someone had to put Eddie in his place. No one else was gonna do it._ _ _ _ _ _

______He rolled, and for the first time today, (okay, maybe second. Richie wanted to hit at least a couple pins in the 2nd round) he didn’t roll it into the gutter._ _ _ _ _ _

______Instead, Richie got a fucking strike._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kiss my ass, Eds.” Richie boastfully walked his way back to the group, almost expecting to be carried on their damn shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What the fuck, Richie?!” Beverly was the first to call out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you serious, Rich?” Mike sat, bewildered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Richie had completely ruined the mood._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I did bowling in middle school to get out of regular P.E. I fuckin’ hated dodgeball,” he justified, shrugging. “C’mon, Ben! It’s your turn, bud.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Eddie was silent. Richie noticed immediately. He instantly regretted everything he’d done in the last 2 minutes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I have to use the bathroom.” Eddie managed to say, getting up from the bench._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Eds, wait!” Richie called out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t fucking call me that.” Eddie grumbled back._ _ _ _ _ _

______Fuck. God fucking damn it._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was silent for a few moments, until Ben went up to take his bowling ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Way to go, Rich.” Beverly said. She seemed to be the only one willing to call him out. That was fair, Mike and Bill didn’t feel on the same level. “You happy? You get your way?” she asked. Richie sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-I didn’t— I just— Fuck!” Richie pulled at his hair stressfully. Ben soon returned after throwing his ball, a grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did you guys see that? Three pins! Hey, Rich, you okay?” He asked. Richie didn’t answer. He just stared at the direction Eddie has run off to, considering following him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not really. Eddie isn’t... d-doing too well.” Bill answered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What happened?” Ben asked, furrowing his brow. Conversation continued, but Richie wasn’t listening. It was like he was in a Peanuts movie and everyone else was the adults._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Wah wah wah wahwah wah wahwahwah ____ _ _ _ _ _

________At some point during the conversation, Richie had dashed off into Eddie’s direction, trying to figure out where he’d run off to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His first guess was the bathroom. He shoved his way to the men’s room, pushing the door open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eddie?” He called out. No answer. The stalls were all unlocked. There wasn’t a sign of him. Fuck. Well, there goes the one place he had in mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie made his way towards the exit, wondering if Eddie was outside for some fresh air. Just as he reached the door out, he passed... sobs? He turned his head, following the noise to a nearby coat closet. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Cautiously, he knocked on the closet door. “Buddy? Hey...” He said hesitantly. If Richie has a dime for every time he called Eddie that at the most inappropriate times, he could probably afford a tennis ball launcher to throw balls at his nuts until he had the courage to actually confront Eddie with his feelings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Go away, Rich.” Eddie said firmly. The broken tone in Eddie’s voice tore his heart in two. He couldn’t believe he made Eddie feel that way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eddie, look...” He sighed. “Just... let me in. Please? Can we talk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There’s... Th... There’s nothing to... to talk about. I said go away.” Richie heard. He jiggled the knob to burst in himself. Locked. Why the fuck would it lock from the inside?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eds, please,” he begged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Go!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie flinched at the harsh tone, biting his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, Eddie. I came to apologize. Please? Come on, you know you have the high ground, here. You don’t wanna see my dumbass face while I try to justify myself and my dumb stupid actions?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was a pause, then a ‘click’ of the doorknob. Richie hid a smile as he opened the closet door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eddie’s back was to the door, his arms crossed. He didn’t say anything as Richie joined him in the coat closet. There were only three or four jackets on the rack, but it was still crowded. Eddie couldn’t escape Richie, no matter how hard he tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Funny how we’re both in the closet, eh?” Richie joked, awkwardly crossing his arms. Eddie didn’t respond. “Eds, look, I... I’m really sorry, I... I didn’t mean to... do that, I just...” Richie spoke in almost a whisper. He was at a loss for words. He didn’t know the first thing to apologize for, but somewhere in his thoughts, his apology turned to frustration. “You were being... such a fucking dick back there, and only to me! No one else was getting the trash talk, I didn’t get why... why only me? Ben sucked at bowling, too! I just... was sick of it, and—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re an ass, Richie!” Eddie turned around to face Richie, his face red, tears staining his cheeks. “I don’t... I don’t care that you know how to bowl! I care that you let me win, that wasn’t cool! And you made me look like an ass at my own birthday party!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie was overwhelmed at the sight of Eddie actually crying in front of him. Ranting and joking was so much easier without having to see the other person’s raw emotion. He couldn’t believe he had brought Eddie to these tears. He wished he could take back everything he said in the last 2 minutes. Scrap that, everything he’d done in the last hour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Eddie...” Richie managed to say. He felt like the wind had gotten knocked out of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And for your information, I was picking on you because...” Eddie paused, then huffed. “Actually, I don’t have to tell you shit. You’re a fucking ass.” Eddie crossed his arms tightly, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Eds...” Richie breathed out. “I... I’m sorry! I’m so... fucking sorry!” He felt his face heat up. “I... I was just trying to make it fun for everyone!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well did you do it? Does it l-look like... I’m having fun?” Eddie asked, gritting his teeth. He looked angry, he looked broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“N-Not really...” Richie murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very observant, Richie! Would you like an award?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, dickhead, I came to apologize!” Richie snapped, immediately regretting doing so. God, why did he always do that? Fuck!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just... Just get out.” Eddie commanded. Richie stayed put. “I said get out!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No! No, no, Eds, I’m sorry!” Richie begged. “Honest! I... I fucked up, I’ll admit it.” He hesitantly reached a hand out to wipe one of Eddie’s tears. To be honest, he expected to be bitten or something. Eddie let him, though, and Richie could have sworn he even leaned into the touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Y-You’re... still a jerk.” Eddie managed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah, I know. But you secretly love me for it.” Richie smiled, then froze. Eddie froze. Their eyes went wide, faces red. “A-As a homie.” Richie covered. Eddie laughed, wiping off another tear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“As a homie.” He repeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You... wanna go back out with everyone?” Richie asked, still stroking Eddie’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I-In a minute.” Eddie sniffled, pulling out a tissue from his pocket to wipe his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aight.” Richie pulled out his phone to text Bev._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wednesday, November 13th  
4:26pm_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________beaverly🌻_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ME: aye beavs we need a bit_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Beverly responded almost immediately._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________beaverly🌻: of course rich! whatever you need! everything ok?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ME: peachy_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Richie sent the text, Eddie began to force himself under Richie’s arm, resting his head on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You on your tip-toes trying to spy on my sexts with your mom?” Richie asked. This time, Eddie chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Taking notes for when i court yours, actually.” He teased. Eddie then slow wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck from the side, pulling him over to face him. This fucker had managed to wriggle his way between Richie and his phone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You twerp.” Richie chuckled, quickly sliding his phone back into his pocket to free his hands. He snaked them around Eddie’s waist, allowing him to guide Richie against the closet door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re lucky I don’t still hate you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Indeed I am. But I know my cluelessness is like catnip to you.” Richie mumbled, pulling him closer. Eddie chuckled, bringing him in for a swift, chaste kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Perhaps. That, and your slutty button up and your mom’s jewelry is driving me wild.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie smirked proudly. Damn, of course Eddie would see right through his ‘manly jewelry’_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn... you got me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Of course I did. Your mom bought that gold pendant in Cabo. She posted it as a ‘hashtag’ throwback Thursday like two weeks ago.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn, Eds. The way you talk like a boomer is music to my ears.” Richie teased. He let his hands wander over Eddie’s beltloops, tugging him closer. Eddie groaned in response. Richie couldn’t tell if Eddie was into it, or just tired of his shit. Likely both at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up and kiss me already.” Eddie whispered. Without second thought, Richie happily leaned down, connecting their lips. Eddie brought a hand to Richie’s cheek, stabilizing the kiss. Richie attempted to crane his neck to lean down, pulling Eddie closer to him. He could tell Eddie was on his toes, struggling to match Richie’s height. Usually, this wasn’t an issue. Making out on Richie’s bed didn’t make this a problem, but this cramped closet was another story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jesus Christ, as hot as your height is, I fucking hate how tall you are.” Eddie grumbled against his lips. Richie nodded dumbly at this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Er... sorry...” He gave a sheepish smile, continuing to fiddle with Eddie’s beltloops. “We can... go back out if you want. Our friends probably think we died,” Richie teased. Eddie just sighed in disappointment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Probably. But you better not let me win, it won’t end up with us kissing and making up again!” He scowled, swatting Richie’s chest playfully. “And don’t dress so hot next time. You’re driving me mad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s all for you, Eds. Don’t act like you don’t love it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just shut up before our friends come looking for us.” Eddie laughed, gently pushing his chest again. Richie smirked, swiftly unlocking the closet door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Should I, uh... leave first? Or...” Richie asked. Eddie simply shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um... I mean, we’re probably fine, right?” Eddie asked hesitantly. Richie smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fair point. Although, your blatant sex-hair tells the world you’re taking a walk of shame.” Richie ruffled Eddie’s hair, causing him to scoff and rush to fix it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah? Well at least my hair isn’t always a fucking mess no matter what. When was the last time you even brushed it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Brush it? Eds, my hair puffs up when that happens, you know that. And when I straighten it, I look like some anthropomorphic Disney love interest with tits where they’re biologically not supposed to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Excuse me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Anthropomorphic? What’re you, a furry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And what if I am? Problem? Sorry, didn’t realize you had a thing against furries, Eds!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just— go! Let’s go!” Eddie gently ushered Richie towards the closet door, huffing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie casually slipped out of the closet, proudly sauntering out. Eddie soon followed, closing the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________After a few moments, Richie had, rather roughly, brushed shoulders with a figure, immediately turning around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hey!” he said on instinct. The girl turned around. The girl seemed unfamiliar, but wore his school’s hoodie. It took Richie aback. “Derry High? Do I know you?” he asked. The girl simply laughed, seeming unbothered. She seemed to have a pleasant, smiley energy to her, and a small black bag slung around her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tozier, right? I’ve taken your lacrosse photos! I’m Kacey,” she answered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, watch where you’re going, Kacey,” Richie shot. Eddie smacked his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Richie! That’s so rude!” he scowled. “Let’s just go, come on.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My apologies. I’m in a bit of a rush. C.I.A. is doing a fundraiser for the homeless shelter with a bowling competition, I’m late to photograph it for the school paper.” Kacey gave a small smirk. Richie furrowed his brow. This charming, jumpy personality was seriously getting on his nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“C.I.A.? What kinda fuckin’ club is—”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Christians In Action.” Eddie and Kacey answered almost simultaneously. Of course. They briefly stared at each other before Kacey laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve never seen you at C.I.A. Do you go to school with us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I’m at Neibolt.” Eddie answered. She nodded slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Makes sense. Y’know, we’ve done some work with Neibolt, lovely campus. I’ve tried to get Derry to implement some of their rules and values, but—” Eddie sighed and crossed his arms. Richie could tell he was tired of it too now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ve seen you all there.” Eddie interrupted dryly. “Come on, Rich. They’re probably waiting.” Richie felt a tug at his sleeve, nodding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah. Thanks, Kacey, but we should be going, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Take care! God bless your souls!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie waved it off awkwardly before following Eddie back to the alley they’d left their friends at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What values?” Richie asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuckin’ C.I.A. I hate C.I.A. All they do is talk about how same sex relationships shouldn’t be allowed at school dances and throw pizza parties so people associate them with positive emotions.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Damn, pizza party? Who wouldn’t give up some dick for pizza?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up, Rich.” Eddie laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they arrived, Stan was sandwiched between Mike and Bill, passionately talking about Dungeons and Dragons. Richie personally didn’t have the attention span for D &D, and knew it wasn’t fun for Stan to play with him. Stan never bothered forcing Richie after the first attempt, but it was something he often did online with mystery dudes Richie didn’t know. He always felt nervous about Stan talking to random strangers on the internet, so he was happy to see him be able to have real friends to talk about it with. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sup, losers?” Richie cackled, making his way down the stairs. He felt Eddie let go of his sleeve._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“My turn?” he asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It sure is, Eddie!” Beverly smiled, taking a seat on the bench beside Ben._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Richie was gonna be honest, he still planned on giving some weaker throws to pump Eddie up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning! this chapter contains some more explicit themes! (light violence and homophobic slurs) if that’s something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know! i can give a brief summary of the chapter!!

“Richie, your mother’s here to pick you up.” The school nurse peaked her head through the door, where Richie was sat on the cot in the nurse’s office. He held an ice pack held up to one eye. 

“This is bullshit. I’m 18! I don’t need you guys snitching on me.”

“It’s just to insure you get home safe, hon. You’re lucky your meeting with the principal isn’t until tomorrow.”

“So lucky.” Richie forced himself to stand up and make his way to the secretary’s office. He was pissed. He was absolutely fuming. Not only was his eye fucking throbbing, but he’d have to get a new pair of glasses. He approached where his mom sat, already aware of her mix of concern and disappointment.

“Richie, what did you do?” She asked with a frown. Richie sighed. He couldn’t stand to look up at her and face his shame. 

-

Sunday, November 17th  
11:36pm

beaverly🌻

beaverly🌻: hey

Richie had been on FaceTime with Eddie when he got the text. Eddie had somehow managed to end up with two rats in his possession; Richie was helping him come up with names. 

Mike had bought them from a pet store on impulse that Friday while out to get cat food. He did that often; purchase animals and take them in as some sort of animal rights vigilante. Sometimes, they wouldn’t get along well with his cat. This typically would be when he handed them off to a trusted, loving acquaintance. 

That’s how Bill ended up with a bunny, apparently, too. 

Richie couldn’t understand how Eddie had managed to sneak the entire cage into his room, let alone handle the absolute stench and when they took a shit, but somehow they’d made it work (for now). 

Richie would give it a week before the rats would end up his. He’d already cleared off his desk for this occasion. Whether it’d be because of Eddie’s mom, or the exceeding amount of literal shit Eddie would need to clean up, Richie was prepared to become their new dad. 

“I’m not naming them Cheech and Chong, that’s just ridiculous!” Eddie groaned. 

“Well that’s all I got, Eds. Though, I still stand proudly with Clorox and Swiffer. Hang on, Bev’s texting me.”

“What about?” Eddie asked, leaning closer into the camera. Richie shook his head as he typed a response. 

ME: yo beavs whatzz poppin

“Not sure.” Richie watched anxiously as Beverly typed, the speech bubble icon almost taunting him. 

beaverly🌻: do you still have instagram?

ME: deleted, y?

beaverly🌻: download it. 

Richie felt his stomach sink. He didn’t want to ask. He’d deleted most of his social media at this point, except Twitter. He wanted to keep his stupid tweets for when he’s rich and famous, a humble beginning. A place to put all of his late night thoughts. Plus, it was a nice source for instant gratification for another “my wife’s boyfriend took my Xbox” joke. 

When Richie finally redownloaded the app, he noticed that he was tagged in a new post. God, he hadn’t been on here in months, but he was honestly offended to see he’d only gotten ten new likes while he was gone. Really? 

beaverly🌻: im so sorry richie

“Is everything okay, Rich?” Eddie asked. 

Richie opened the tagged post. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

The first photo was blurry. It had been zoomed in on, but it was still rather easy to recognize. There, photographed, was Richie and Eddie emerging from the closet in the bowling alley. 

“Holy shit.” Richie murmured. He felt his body go numb. First of all, who fucking cared that much? It wasn’t like Richie was _that _popular. Anything to add drama and carry a plot forward, I suppose. If anything, this was more creepy than it was offensive.__

__His thumb trembled as he swiped left, to the next photo._ _

__Him with Bev, purchasing candles for Eddie’s birthday at the mall that weekend. Again, blurry. Terrible excuse of a photographer. Seriously? Who fucking cares? Who took these photos?_ _

__**derryhighsecrets: closet-case and sassy gbf richie tozier** _ _

__“This is fucking stupid.” Richie said out loud. This was the only post on the account. Who would even fucking bother with this? If anything, he was worried there’d be more victims._ _

__“What is?”_ _

__Richie nearly flinched. He’d forgotten Eddie was even there on the line. He grunted, shaking his head._ _

__“Stupid fucking Instagram and dumb ass kids at my stupid run down chlamydia-ridden school in this fucking yee-yee ass homophobic town.”_ _

__beaverly🌻: you ok rich?_ _

__Richie didn’t respond. Eddie sat up from his desk._ _

__“What? Richie, what happened?”_ _

__Richie was quiet, gritting his teeth. “Nothing.” Eddie’s face wasn’t in the photo. Eddie was unidentifiable. This wasn’t Eddie’s battle to fight. This was people with no lives of their own, probably jealous that Richie had gotten some mad action in a public place and went soap shopping with his best friend._ _

__“Nothing?” Eddie asked. Richie put on a smile, biting his tongue as he shook off his nerves._ _

__“Someone else at my school named their rats Cheech and Chong. My vote is on Clorox and Swiffer.”_ _

__-_ _

__Richie considered not coming to school that day. He could go off and have lunch on Eddie’s campus, he could drive to the beach and just avoid his problems, but that was a coward’s way out. Richie wanted to show he was unbothered; because he was._ _

__Richie walked into his school with his shoulders high and a stride in his feet. He’d slept on this. He knew exactly who could have done it; the only person at the bowling alley with a fucking camera. The person he’d shoved moments afterward. Of course. Richie was a complete ass to Kacey. It only made sense. Lots of people from his school went to the mall, too. He just couldn’t wrap his head around why she’d post that._ _

__He made his way to his locker, unlocking it coldly. As Richie took out his books for his next two classes, he was tapped on the shoulder._ _

__“Richie, I heard about what happened, well— saw. I saw it. I just want you to know, you’re always welcome at GSA.”_ _

__“Sandy, I appreciate it, but I don’t need your blue haired freaks telling me to stream their K-Pop bands or whatever.” Richie grumbled, avoiding eye contact. “I can handle myself. It’s not something I’m ashamed of anyway, so why should I be bothered?” Sandy sighed in defeat._ _

__“I understand how you feel. I think if you came, you’d change your mind. Just thought you should know you’re welcome anytime.” Her voice continued to stay perky. It was hard for Richie to be mad at, but he had a right to be in a sour mood, and Sandy knew that._ _

__“Thank you.” Richie attempted to shift his tone, but it still sounded agitated. He didn’t look at her, but he could hear her walk away. He slumped his shoulders down and shook his head. Great. This was exactly what he was afraid of. He’d tried so hard to be known as anything but  
‘the gay kid,’ and for what? Only for it to be the hot new topic. If he’d known this would have happened despite his efforts, Richie would have made less of an attempt to hide it; maybe would have run for Junior Prom Queen last year. _ _

__There’s always this year_ _

__Richie scanned the halls for Kacey. She was fairly easy to spot, long dark hair and a southern accent. She wasn’t from around here. Richie didn’t care where she was from. He hadn’t even known of her existence until earlier this week._ _

__He could have sworn he smelled hay as he passed through the halls, causing him to double-take. There, at her locker, Kacey quietly hummed. Richie gritted his teeth as he held back anger. She seemed completely unbothered. Not a smidge offbeat. It just made Richie fume that much more._ _

__“Kacey!” He didn’t mean to yell. He hadn’t realized how loud it was until he heard it echo through the halls. All eyes were on him now. Fuck. Kacey glanced up at the sound of her name. Richie kept his stance instead of cowering at his own voice._ _

__“Kacey! What the fuck?!” Richie yelled. “I know you did it!”_ _

__“I beg your pardon?” Kacey slid a binder into her locker, crossing her arms. Richie was causing a scene, but he didn’t care._ _

__“The fucking pictures! I know it was you! I know I was an asshole, but— but— you didn’t have to do that! A simple turd on my desk would have been fine!”_ _

__“Richie, I have... no idea what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“No! Don’t play dumb! You act all innocent and... and... good-hearted! You have it out for me! Don’t fucking lie to me, Kacey! The... The closet-case! I had to Google what a GBF was!” Kacey’s face was completely blank. She shook her head. Richie began to doubt his deduction. His face softened. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, another voice spoke._ _

__“Hey! That’s my fucking cousin!”_ _

__Richie spun around on his heels. He swore he felt his heart stop beating as he faced the booming voice behind him._ _

__Henry Bowers._ _

__“Yeah?” Richie took a strong stance. He’d been terrified of Henry since he’d even started school. The kid had been held back at least three years, Richie couldn’t remember at this point. He had literally nothing to lose, Richie feared that. “Don’t mind me, your cousin’s just hot.”_ _

__“Don’t fucking lie to me, fag! I heard what you said.”_ _

__Richie stumbled back with a gulp. “Hey, woah, language. Baby Bowers learn some new words from English II? What’re you guys reading now? Didn’t think Junie B Jones had that kind of vocabulary in it.” Henry gave a sinister smile._ _

__“Heard about your little incident that got posted online. Such a shame everyone had to witness something so... repulsive.”_ _

__“Makes sense that you’d think soap is so repulsive. I wouldn’t be able to guess the last time you showered.” Richie’s hands grew clammy. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He wished he could just keep his fucking mouth shut. All he was doing was pushing Henry even farther._ _

__“Y’know, you’re right about the cameraman. Kacey‘s an excellent photographer for yearbook. She wasn’t who posted it, though. I was just peaking through her photos and found those beauties in the background. You can’t blame me for sharing, I was hoping someone could figure out who that boy with you was, that’s all. Track him down. Tie his ankles to the back of my truck and drag his faggot-ass—”_ _

__Richie was shaking. He felt his breath hitch. Before he could even think of another terrible one liner, he swung a fist right at Henry’s jaw._ _

__Gasps. They’d formed a crowd, Richie’s adrenaline was rushing._ _

__“Holy shit!” He exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Holy shit! Did you see that? I just—”_ _

__Richie felt a hit to his eye._ _

__He shuffled back, his glasses falling to the floor. They were cracked, but they were out of style anyway._ _

__“Break it up, break it up!” Richie’s lacrosse coach’s voice boomed through the halls. “Everyone get to class! Now! I’m your school bell!”_ _

__The rest was a blur. The last thing he remembered was rolling over and taking a nap in the nurse’s office._ _

__-_ _

__The car ride home was silent. His mother almost never turned off the radio when driving, although neither did most normal people. It was as if she wanted to have a conversation, but didn’t know where to start._ _

__Richie’s ice pack crinkled against his face every few moments, the silence only echoing its noise. He didn’t know if he should speak first, if his mom even wanted to speak about it._ _

__They didn’t._ _

__She parked the car without a word, silently walking towards the house. Richie stayed behind and watched as she fiddled with her key ring for the house key, dreading the awkward night Richie knew was likely to follow._ _

__He eventually followed inside, only to see his mother on the couch. This was unusual, unless there was company. Which there wasn’t._ _

__“Richie, sit.” Maggie said gently. Her tone sounded rehearsed, like she’d practiced it to herself as Richie was still getting out of the car. Richie obliged, taking the other side of the couch._ _

__There was silence as his mother attempted to find words._ _

__“What... happened?” she settled on asking. Richie wiped a drop of water from his face. It seemed like a tear, but was only from the ice pack._ _

__“I-I don’t want to talk about it,” he answered simply._ _

__“Richie, I had to pick you up from school. We’re talking about it. There’s a meeting with the principal tomorrow, I want to be prepared to address whatever happened to you.”_ _

__“Bowers,” Richie answered dully. May as well get that over with._ _

__“Henry Bowers? Richie, it’s been years since you had issues with him. Why would he suddenly antagonize you now?”_ _

__This time, a real tear fell. Richie let it drop into his jeans. He took in a deep breath_ _

__“I-I’m gay, mom.” It seemed out of nowhere, but Richie knew if he didn’t say it now, he probably never would. In his mind, it made sense to start off with that, but when he hesitantly met eyes with his mother, Richie could tell her mind was racing a mile a minute._ _

__“Honey...”_ _

__Another tear. And another. Each one came easier than the last. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders as he let them fall._ _

__“Honey, it’s okay. You know I love you, right?” Richie nodded simply. “Why did you wait until now?” She asked gently._ _

__“I-I... didn’t want it to define me, and... I-It didn’t seem like... a big deal, so...”_ _

__“Darling, it’s a part of you. If you have to make an effort to hide it from people, you’re hiding yourself.”_ _

__Richie sniffled. Shit, he never seen it that way._ _

__“Well... why would it matter to Henry? What was the fight even about?”_ _

__Richie rubbed at his good eye._ _

__“He... He posted this... picture of me and... and... Eddie online, and...” Richie trailed off. She nodded knowingly, then smiled._ _

__“You and Eddie?” she asked curiously. “Are you two...?” Richie felt like he was going to cry again. That was a whole other can of worms. “Sorry. Sorry, that’s not important—”_ _

__“I have no idea!” He groaned frustratingly. “I actually have no fucking clue what we are!” Richie tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “But Bowers, he... said all this homophobic shit about Eddie to me, and... it was graphic. I just... fucking swung at him. He’s way better at punching, though.”_ _

__“Well, I think you did the right thing.” There was a pause before she spoke up again. “And if you ever want to talk about boys—”_ _

__“Mooom...” Richie groaned, but mustered a small smile. She rubbed his shoulder once more._ _

__“Sorry, babe. I know. I’m sorry that happened. God, kids are the absolute worst. If it makes you feel any better, I won’t scold you if you get a suspension. And I’ll happily take you to pride—”_ _

__“Mom!” Richie laughed between his sobs._ _

__“Okay! Okay, I’m sorry. Gosh, they really don’t give you a handbook for this parenting stuff. Just know, I would have beat Henry into the pavement, too. In fact, we can key his car or something—”_ _

__“I’m not doing that.” Richie chuckled, shaking his head. “Thanks, Mom.”_ _

__“Of course! You need anything? Fresh ice pack? Soup?”_ _

__“No, I might make Bev bring me food or something later.”_ _

__-_ _

__Monday, November 18th  
12:36am_ _

__beaverly🌻_ _

__beaverly🌻: everyone’s talking about the fight today. what happened, richie? are you okay?_ _

__ME: peachy. been in bed all day rethinkin bein a celeb. alredy ppl r in my bizniss, whatll it b like wen im actualy funny?_ _

__beaverly🌻: can’t argue there. hey, at least the fight got everyone not focused on your sexuality? :)_ _

__ME: what a relief. now im a gay AND have anger issues!_ _

__beaverly🌻: everyone thinks you’re brave for standing up to henry. no one thinks that, richie._ _

__ME: im still fuckin pissed. henry took the 1 fuckin secret i had n ruined it. this was my thing. it was nice knowin who knew & having that control. its fuckin gone now. its not fair. no one can understand. i cant talk 2 eddie abt it cuz hell worry n u dont understand n i feel weird tellin stan abt it n fuck bev im fuming. _ _

__beaverly🌻: you have every right to be angry, rich. i understand what you’re going through. maybe not first hand, but i understand your pain. the frustration. you know im here right?_ _

__ME: yeah. im sorry. thank u bev. just mad._ _

__beaverly🌻: hell, im mad, too! fuck this, im coming over. you want mcdonalds?_ _

__ME: aw bevvys skippin class 4 lil ol me :) absolutely. the usual pls. luv u beavs_ _

__beaverly🌻: you love mcchickens, not me_ _

__ME: fair enuf. ur a close 2nd_ _

__beaverly🌻: incredibly flattering_ _

__-_ _

__Beverly was relieved to have an excuse to leave school. To be honest, it was exhausting listening to everyone talk about the fight that morning in the halls. She wished she could have been there. She wished she could have done more than be the bearer of bad news for Richie that previous night._ _

__The discussion about the fight quickly led to people needing context. If anything, the fight was what led most people to actually find the post on Instagram. It was getting shared everywhere now. Everyone knew at this point. It broke Beverly’s heart. She knew lying was going to make things worse, but she wanted to do anything in her power to protect Richie’s emotions now. He could handle finding out about the post spreading later._ _

__Did people really care that much about Richie fucking Tozier’s sexuality? Beverly didn’t understand. Sure, being gay wasn’t too common in Derry, Maine (although most of the people she knew in her life were gay, oddly enough) but was it really necessary to make it the talk of the town? Richie was lame, anyways._ _

__Beverly went to take a quick bathroom break before she ditched class. She pushed her way into the stall, hanging her backpack on the door hook._ _

__Once she’d finished, she picked her backpack up, and a small, freshly etched pen message came into view where the backpack had covered._ _

__**RICHIE TOZIER  
SUCKS FLAMER COCK** _ _

__That was it. Beverly bit her tongue. This was ridiculous. If she wasn’t already angered over this whole situation, this pushed her over the edge. She fiercely kicked the stall, the bathroom rattling._ _

__Luckily, she was the only one in the restroom._ _

__Beverly pulled a marker out from behind her ear, intensely scribbling it out until it was pitch black. In the right lighting, the imprint still showed, but at least her anger showed too._ _

__Beverly stormed out of the bathroom, giving a piercing stare to every student she passed on the way out of the school. She didn’t bother signing out. If her aunt got a phone call, she didn’t even care. She just wanted out._ _

__She made her way to Richie’s truck, unlocking the driver’s side door with the keypad beside the handle. She knew Richie left his keys in his glove box, and hated him for that. But at times like this, like when Ben drove her to school, it came in handy._ _

__-_ _

__Just after Richie had gotten the texts from Beverly, his phone began to blow up. Snapchat messages from classmates he’d never had more than a group project with, and messages on Twitter from acquaintances from lacrosse._ _

__Richie had deleted Instagram again. He couldn’t handle the post staring him down. He didn’t bother reading the messages or comments; he knew what they were. He knew Beverly was only trying to make him feel better._ _

__He knew Derry hated him. It always would._ _

__Beverly didn’t even knock when she came over. She just barged her way through his room, setting the bag of three mcchickens on his bed._ _

__“Thanks, Bev.” He mumbled._ _

__“Holy shit, your eye!” She commented, pulling over a chair._ _

__“Gee, nice to see you, too.” Richie sat up a bit in the bed, pulling out one of the sandwiches._ _

__“Sorry.” She pursed her lips together. “Um... I got you an apple juice, too.”_ _

__“Oh, boy. Straight mixer. Can’t remember the last time I had a mixer without the alcohol.” He joked, taking the bottle from Beverly._ _

__“Shut up, asshole. God, you’re obnoxious even after you’re a victim of a hate crime.”_ _

__“Oh, puh-lease. Only hate crime on that scene was Henry’s mullet.” Richie rolled his eyes. Beverly couldn’t help but laugh._ _

__“You’re still brave as fuck,” she said, popping open a box of chicken nuggets she bought for herself._ _

__“Yeah. Got knocked out after one punch. Pretty brave,” Richie remarked._ _

__“Oh, come on! Are you serious? I couldn’t even show my face at school if...” she trailed off._ _

__“If...” Richie repeated, then sighed. “Yeah, yeah. ‘Cause the whole school knows, huh?” There was silence for a moment. Bev looked down at her shoes._ _

__“Well...”_ _

__“I appreciate it, Bev. I do. I know no one actually cares I stood up to Bowers. Plenty of texts I’ve gotten so far confirm that.”_ _

__“Well, it doesn’t matter what they think. Why do they matter? They haven’t been your best friend since middle school! Their opinions have never affected you until now. Why is now different?”_ _

__“Because it’s something apart of me! Something... Something I can never change. Sure, I get a bad haircut? I can grow it out! No sweat! Tell me all about my shitty hair! Or... Or my weird shirts! But... I can’t help being gay, and it fucking stings that so many people feel the need to let me know that they disagree.” His voice began to break. “No... No one would tell me if I have a bad haircut. They’d... keep it to... to themselves. Because... i-it’s rude! So... why... why the fuck does it matter? Why does... it matter that... I’m gay? Just... Just keep it to yourself! Like a bad fucking haircut!”_ _

__Beverly sat in silence. If anything, she grew more angry. She hated that it had gotten to Richie. This was his worst nightmare, and she knew that. As much as he played things off as a joke, he really did give a shit about what other people thought of him._ _

__“God, Richie, I’m so sorry...” she said gently. Richie just shook his head._ _

__“I-It’s okay.” Richie took a bite from his sandwich, using his wrist to wipe a tear. “Soon I’ll be out of this shithole. Oh, wait! I’ll probably get suspended! What fucking school will accept me now, Bev? Zippo!” he spoke, though muffled by the food in his mouth._ _

__“Oh, come on, Rich. I know you’ll get out of here. We both will. I’m not leaving without you.”_ _

__Richie mustered a small smile. “You think so?” he asked, still muffled._ _

__“I know so.” They both smiled fondly, then Beverly shoved his leg. “We’re getting out of the house tonight.”_ _

__“Bev, I’d rather die.” Richie groaned._ _

__“Ohhhh, no you don’t! We’re gonna have fun. Just Bev and Rich. Rich and Bev.”_ _

__“What about Stan?”_ _

__“Oh, come on!” Beverly swatted the bed. “Stan’s busy with finals and shit. He doesn’t wanna come,” she assured. Richie was silent._ _

__“I’ve been a shit friend to Stan,” he said softly. Bev sighed._ _

__“I think you both had issues, and there’s nothing wrong with that.”_ _

__“Yeah, but... I could have handled it better, y’know?”_ _

__“I’ll be honest— you didn’t hear this from me— you were both pretty dumb. He made his mistakes too.” Beverly justified. “I’ll ask, but I’ll doubt he’ll tag along.”_ _

__“Damn, Bevvy. Takin’ me to the strip club or something?” he asked. She hid a smile._ _

__“Something like that.”_ _


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!!! i promise i still have more to upload!!!!! ive been working a lot more and have been busy but this fic will be finished i swear lol

It took a few hours for Richie to actually get talked into being hauled out of bed. For the most part, he just wanted to hide away in his room and play Super Smash Bros all day, but Beverly knew that couldn’t be healthy. She’d let him mope for a bit longer with his mcchickens and Golden Girls marathon before forcing him out of his pajamas and out into the real world again. 

It was already dusk by the time Richie had started getting dressed. 

“So... are we inviting Stan?” he asked as he leaned down to cuff his jean pant legs. Bev shook his head. 

“Asked him while you were picking out your damn outfit. He says he wants to study for finals.” she explained. Richie chuckled. 

“Of course he does. Shit, I gotta study too. Bev, if whatever you have planned leads me to fail my exams _and _get me suspended, I’ll kill you.”__

__“Noted. Though, I don’t think you have the skills or moral compass to go through with that. Plus, you’ll have like no friends,” she answered nonchalantly._ _

__“I guess we’ll have to wait and see, then.” Richie sighed, secretly annoyed that Beverly was right. “Am I driving?”_ _

__“That’s no fun!” Beverly complained. “We’re taking an Uber.”_ _

__“Fine, fine...” Richie got up from his bed, swiftly picking up his (or was it Eddie’s? He couldn’t remember) jean jacket from the floor._ _

__-_ _

__“Excuse me, are you Raul?” Richie leaned down to meet the drivers window of the car in front of his house. They’d only waited a few minutes outside for the Uber driver. Richie lived in the suburbs, it was unlikely this wasn’t the driver._ _

__“Yessir! Although, no disrespect, you don’t look like a Beverly.” he teased. Richie smiled at that, and the pair loaded into the back seat of the man’s car._ _

__“It’s a family name.” Richie joked, and Beverly rolled her eyes. In reality, Richie had a terrible rating, Ubers almost never picked him up._ _

__“I’m Beverly,” she clarified._ _

__“So, headed to the city? What’re you guys planning on doing up there?” Raul asked._ _

__“It’s a surprise for him. Long story, but he’s been moping around all day. Just getting him out of the house.” Beverly explained._ _

__“Sounds awesome! Y’know, I go up there all the time for drag shows. You should totally check ‘em out sometime!”_ _

__“We have drag shows here? That sounds like a blast!” Richie chimed. They made a mental note of it for later tonight._ _

__It’d honestly been months since Richie used his trusty ‘ol fake ID. With school, Eddie, and not much of a need or crave for alcohol, it just wasn’t something he was ever dying to do. Beverly, on the other hand, used hers weekly to buy more cigarettes._ _

__Beverly had set their destination to a nearby Trader Joe’s parking lot, which was where Raul ended up dropping them off. As they exited the car, said their thank yous and goodbyes, Richie received a text. He pulled out his phone to read it, blindly following Beverly down the sidewalk of the city street._ _

__Monday, November 18th  
7:49pm_ _

__eddie🍿_ _

__eddie🍿: Hey, Rich. Wanna come over? Clorox is a great spooning partner but I miss my homie (:_ _

__Richie groaned in frustration. He did, he really fucking did._ _

__ME: sry eds, out w bev. raincheck? :(_ _

__eddie🍿: No worries, I’ll call Bill! :) Tell her I say hi._ _

__What an absolute sweetheart. Richie knew he must have had the dorkiest smile on his face as he read the text._ _

__ME: will do! giv bill a kiss 4 me :P_ _

__“What’re you smiling about?” Beverly leaned over to read Richie’s text. “Ohhhh, Eddie? How’s that going by the way?” She asked._ _

__“That’s a sensitive subject.”_ _

__“It’s really not, Richie.”_ _

__“Easy for you to say, Little Miss Perfect Relationship.”_ _

__“Eat shit, you just have to talk to him.”_ _

__“Yeah, and Korea has to just get along. It’s complicated.”_ _

__“Are you seriously comparing serious political disputes and power imbalances to you being too afraid to admit your feelings to a boy you already make out with?”_ _

__Richie didn’t respond._ _

__“That’s what I fucking thought.”_ _

__“It’s complicated!” Richie justified. Beverly just rolled her eyes, fishing for her ID._ _

__“Get yours out, Rich.” She nudged his shoulder, and Richie soon snapped back into their surroundings. He’d been so caught up in the euphoria of Eddie texting him, he’d completely forgotten that Beverly was taking him somewhere._ _

__This ‘somewhere’ was a loud, crowded, run-down karaoke bar. Richie didn’t know what he expected._ _

__Beverly nonchalantly handed her ID to the bouncer. He always envied her confidence, it was what really helped her get into places. She’d done it a million times. Richie wiped the sweat from his hands on his jeans before handing his ID to the bouncer._ _

__“Little young for 23,” he commented. Richie went red in the face._ _

__“Uh... my mom’s a plastic surgeon,” he followed it with a nervous laugh. The bouncer just chuckled._ _

__“Have fun.” He handed it back, and Richie felt a weight lift off his chest as Beverly drug him into the bar._ _

__Richie was always baffled by how easy it was to get into places. He knew he didn’t look _that _old. He would take it as a compliment if it weren’t for the fact that people in Derry didn’t seem to really give as much of a shit about underaged drinkers as they did about gay people, it seemed.___ _

____As they wandered in, Richie couldn’t help but curse whoever was on stage completely butchering “Out of Touch” by Hall and Oats. That totally ruined the whole band for him._ _ _ _

____“You want anything?” Beverly yelled over the music. By the look of her face, this was probably her second or third time asking Richie before he actually heard her._ _ _ _

____“Um... just get me a water. I’ll drink later,” he answered. She nodded, gesturing to a small round table near the bar._ _ _ _

____“Wait here. I’ll go get our drinks,” she said casually. Richie nodded, awkwardly pulling out one of the tall barstools from under the table to sit. He felt awkward. It’d been a long time since he came to a bar, especially deeper in the city. Crowds in the city were much more different from the ones in Derry. It reminded him of the scene at Rocky Horror. Fishnets, dyed hair, and crazy piercings were almost unheard of at his school, let alone his dumb conservative town, and dumb, sheltered, invasive shitheads like Kacey and Henry. Well, Kacey was still up in the air. Who knew if she had mal intent? Henry on the other hand was out to get him, and Richie knew that for a fact._ _ _ _

____At some point while Richie was lost in his thoughts, he heard a stool scoot beside him at the round bar table. He turned his head, only to see a man who was likely at least five years older than him. He looked like every lead actor in a CW series._ _ _ _

____“You here alone?” the man asked slyly, leaning a bit closer so Richie could hear._ _ _ _

____“M-Me?” Richie croaked, caught off-guard. He sat up a bit more in the stool after suddenly noticing he’d been slouching._ _ _ _

____“Yeah, you! Here all by yourself. What’s your name?” the man asked. He reached for a peanut from a bowl in the center of the table that Richie didn’t remember being there before._ _ _ _

____“Uh... Richie,” he answered uneasily._ _ _ _

____“I’m Steve. Y’know, cute guys like you shouldn’t be here alone.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m, uh... here with a friend. She’s just... getting our drinks,” he explained. Steve nodded slowly, a cunning smirk on his face._ _ _ _

____“A friend?” Steve asked. Richie felt a hand brush over his own on top of the table. He felt his breath catch in his throat. “Are you... _alone _though? Single, I mean?”___ _ _ _

______Steve’s hand was larger than his own. More tan, rough and callused compared to his own pale, slender hand that never experienced much hard labor besides the occasional skateboard accident, handwritten essay, or folding clothes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh... it’s complicated.” Richie settled on answering._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Complicated?” Steve asked. Richie laughed nervously._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Y-You don’t want to hear my complicated love-life. It’s a whole can of worms.” Richie was a panicking mess. He didn’t know if it was the suave energy this guy exuded or the fact his hot ass was giving Richie this attention. He had to admit, it was difficult to turn him down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you say so, but you could tell me all about it over a drink if you’d like?” he offered. “Or... you could tell me how you got this.” Steve brought a thumb to Richie’s eye, delicately grazing it over the bruise. He then cupped Richie’s cheek to pull him closer, causing Richie to giggle. Giggle? Richie Francine Tozier (don’t ask) doesn’t fucking giggle!_ _ _ _ _ _

______He masculinely chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh, s-sure! Sure, yeah.” Richie didn’t know what’d come over him. His voice must have raised three octaves. The warmth of Steve’s hand left his face as he got up to get their drinks. Richie just watched as he got up, unable to help but stare at his back muscles as he walked up to the bar. He was cute, Richie had to admit. He wasn’t really dating Eddie, there was no harm flirting with him, right?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Where the hell did Bev go?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Steve was first to return. He came back with two drinks in his hands, sliding one over to Richie._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Got you a rum and coke. Hope that’s okay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Richie took the drink, hoping his smile showed appreciation. Steve spoke up again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“A bit sweet. Y’know, just like you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Was Richie blushing? He felt like it. He awkwardly took a sip, doing his best to hide his grimace. It was sweet, but he could still taste the rum._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s good.” Richie lied, his eye contact bashful and minimal. The man seemed like a gentleman, it felt nice to Richie to be treated so kind by a hot stranger._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Richie! Making friends without me?” Beverly asked, hesitant as she pulled up a stool. “I got your water, but I see your friend covered you.” Richie laughed shyly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, um, Bev! This is Steve. Steve, Bev.” He gestured. Steve gave a smirk and a slight nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, Steve.” Bev seemed cautious around the slightly older stranger. Disgusted, almost. “Rich, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Can you tag along? I’m kinda nervous to go alone,” she said. Richie nodded a little, oblivious. He was high on attention from Steve._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, uh, sure. Steve, I’ll be right back, okay?” Richie couldn’t stop saying his name. Steve just nodded, giving a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t be long, _Rich _.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________With that, Bev dragged Richie off to the hallway near the line to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Richie, what the hell?” Beverly shout-whispered. Richie furrowed his brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wait, what?” Richie asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Richie! You don’t know that guy. What the fuck?” She crossed her arms. “He could have spiked your drink! You don’t know his intentions!” Richie just rolled his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Bev, I’m fine. Nothing’s gonna happen. He’s just... nice, okay? And like super cute! I mean, come on? There’s no harm, right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Richie, what about Eddie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Look, I don’t know what Eddie and I are. There’s no label on anything. For all I know, he’s texting other guys, too!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That doesn’t make it okay, Richie. I thought you wanted to talk to him about that. You were _going _to talk to him about that.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I-I was! But... I mean, I’m 18! Isn’t this like... the time to explore shit? Not everyone has been in a successful relationship since they were 15, or... or know what they want. I don’t know what I want like you do.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Beverly tilted her head, seeming to bite her tongue. Richie knew that look. He’d stepped in it, but he was too angry to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Look, you’re not my mom! So what? I’m talking to a guy at a bar! Isn’t that what we came here for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We came here to hang out. We came here to have fun! I brought you here to cheer you up, loosen a bit. Not flirt with some thirty year old!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey! He’s definitely not thirty, okay? And fine, we can hang out! He approached _me _, I was just—”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You could have rejected it. What would Eddie think? You were just smiling like a doofus over him outside not ten minutes ago!” she berailed. Richie grew annoyed at the pestering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Eddie and I are friends!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you? Really? Are you? Think about how he’d feel if he saw you with that guy. Think about how _you _would feel if you saw _him _talking to that guy.” Richie just shrugged her off._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Screw you, Bev.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I’m just trying to protect you, Richie! If you don’t want that, I’ll just leave you here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fine!” Richie scoffed. Beverly’s face fell as Richie shrugged her off. She bit the inside of her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And like that, Beverly pushed her way out of the hallway. Richie felt guilty deep down, but was too annoyed to call her back over. He was too stubborn, he wanted to be right. And so did she._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He eventually found his way back over to Steve, mustering a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry about that,” he said, sliding into the seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“All good! Everything alright? Where’s your friend?” Steve asked. Richie shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Uh, she left,” Richie answered simply. Steve just nodded, not seeming to care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Damn, that sucks. But hey! At least we can enjoy a night together?” His tone sounded of a proposal, a suggestion. Richie just smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sure. Why not?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!! so sorry for the lack of uploads lately!! i have a lot more free time now to write, but being sick for the past few days hasn’t helped /: ive also been heavily editing and rewriting this chapter and obsessing to figure out how i want the story to progress. i have an end goal obviously, but i wanted to be very careful about how to go about this part of the story!! i hope you enjoy!!! i appreciate your feedback! ill leave a few trigger warnings in the end notes if anyone needs them!  
> also! not required, but definitely recommend listening to ‘running’ by no doubt before reading!!

Richie woke up that morning with a pounding headache, and his neck stiff as a board. He groaned, sorting his surroundings. This wasn’t his room, it wasn’t his house. 

The apartment was neat, and well-furnished. Whoever it was that had decorated it had taste, and he was rather jealous. 

He was on a couch. His skin stuck to the leather, and there was a throw-blanket draped onto him. Explains the stiff neck. 

His attention was then brought to his phone, which had been lighting up like crazy. His eyes stung as he picked it up, blinded by the bright light. 

“Ugh!” Richie dropped the phone to the floor in shock of its natural brightness. He groaned, rubbing his good eye.

“Oh, good, you’re awake. You okay?” Richie flinched at the voice. He turned to look behind him, where Steve was in the kitchen, in a neatly ironed suit. 

“Uh... Yeah...” Richie laughed awkwardly, continuing to rub at his eye. 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I uh... I have work soon, I can call you an Uber if you want? I’ll totally pay for it.” Steve seemed rushed, and Richie couldn’t tell if he sensed guilt. He couldn’t see why; he could sit down just fine and his clothes were all still on. He’d consider that a successful night in the eyes of whatever mighty Lord looked down upon him. 

“What... happened?” Richie asked. “Did... Did we...? Because I-I—”

“No! No, no!” Steve assured. “I um... I mean, I uh... I let you crash here, but um... nothing happened.” Steve fidgeted with a carton of eggs, struggling to close the lid. Richie went over, plopping himself down in one of the chairs in the kitchen. 

“You want like—shit—an omelette... or something?” Steve then asked. 

“No, just... can you, like... catch me up to speed, I guess?” he asked. 

-

“God, she was such a bitch!” Richie shook his head before taking another sip of his rum and coke. He was still working on his first one Steve had gotten him, but had gotten acquired to the taste. “Like... I can take care of myself, y’know? What’re you? My mom?” Richie grinned and rolled his eyes, while Steve just laughed. 

“She’s just looking out for you, Richie. I don’t blame her.” Steve patted his back with a chuckle. 

“I do, though! She’s just jealous I’m single! And... can talk to any hot guy I want! No commitment!” 

“Everyone’s path is different. Some people find the one they love early, and never let go. Other ones don’t. We just gotta understand each other, y’know? Some people need more time to find themselves first.”

“Exactly!” Richie wagged his finger with a wide grin. “It’s bullshit.” He then rested a hand on Steve’s arm, (not so) subtly feeling the muscle under his shirt. He couldn’t put his finger on what truly enticed him when it came to Steve. 

His charm, the way he smelled.

The slight stubble across his cheeks, and his handsome laugh.

The adrenaline rush that came with independence?

Or maybe the still slightly boiling frustration from his argument with Bev? Desperate to take his mind off of it?

How maybe, just _maybe_ , he wished this was _Eddie_

and Bev was right.

And Richie was _scared._

Richie was _scared_ that Bev was right. Richie wasn’t necessarily scared of the possibility that he was wrong; Richie was wrong all the time about things...

but this was a scary thing to be wrong about. 

“You know what? You know what we should do?” Richie shouted over the music. “We should dance!” Steve laughed. 

“You wanna dance?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at the crowd. “Sure! Why not?”

Steve took Richie’s hand with a chuckle, guiding him up to the dance floor. No one had volunteered to sing karaoke after the terrible Hall and Oats performance, so for now the speakers played ‘Love My Way’ by The Psychedelic Furs. 

The lights were dim. Steve’s features glimmered in the lowly lit, multicolored bar, and Richie found it absolutely mesmerizing. He was starting to loosen up. He felt warm, naturally growing so much closer to the man in front of him. At first, they just playfully danced along with the crowd, swaying and nodding their heads. 

“This is fun!” Richie giggled over the music. He made his way closer to Steve with a smile, wrapping his arms around his neck. He didn’t know what had come over him, it felt intimate. He wasn’t afraid. Steve had a welcoming aura. 

“Good, it’s supposed to be!” Steve yelled back with a laugh. Richie hadn’t been able to compare until now, but Steve wasn’t even much taller than Richie. He felt comfortable. Steve has a gentle, happy energy, and Richie thought it was cute the way he mouthed along to the song. 

Richie smirked cunningly, running his hands over Steve’s shoulders. About halfway through the song, Richie had turned himself around, pressing himself up against Steve. He could hear a small exhale of surprise, and Steve’s hands ghosted his hips before him close by the waist. Richie couldn’t help but press up closer against Steve, turning to nudge his nose into his cheek. In response, Steve brought Richie even closer, leaning his head down into the crook of Richie’s neck. 

Richie was over the moon. He felt free. He couldn’t help but imagine _Eddie_ behind him, though. How it would feel to have _Eddie’s_ hands grazing his hipbones, fingers slowly raising his shirt to feel the sensitive skin just above his hips. Richie couldn’t help but romanticize the thought of being lost in a crowd; they would be so in public, yet almost impossible to notice. Invisible. 

Richie’s thoughts only raced more as Steve laid chaste kisses down his neck. He had slight stubble, which drove Richie mad. He’d never been kissed by a man with stubble, but he definitely didn’t hate this. 

_What if Eddie grew stubble?_

“You wanna go to the bathroom?” Steve mumbled into his neck. Richie helplessly nodded, happily letting Steve drag him off to the bathroom. 

Thank god the men’s room never had a line. 

Richie followed Steve into a stall, his eyes wide as it clicked what he’d been getting himself into. He was able to see Steve in a well lit room for the first time. Richie gave a sheepish grin. Steve was hot, his features were strong. Richie swore he had to have been on some CW show he’d watched with Beverly. 

But before he could lay his finger on which show it was, or just ask, Steve had brought Richie into a kiss. Richie moaned helplessly against his lips, bringing a hand to his cheek. He felt himself get pinned up against the stall door, one of Steve’s legs making its way between both of Richie’s. It was hot and heavy, more intense than anything Richie had ever experienced. It was overwhelming, but he didn’t care. He was young, right? This was what young people did. 

Out of nowhere, it seemed, Richie felt a hand fiddle with his belt buckle. He flinched, breaking apart from Steve. 

“Wh-What’re you doing?” he asked softly. Steve looked down at him. 

“I-I uh... I was gonna go down on you. Is... Is that alright?” he asked cautiously. Richie thought about it for a moment. He felt warm, careless. Adrenaline rushed through his veins. This felt right. He hadn’t noticed until now, but he was definitely almost already half hard from, what? Two minutes of kissing? Some grinding on a dance floor?

Despite this, couldn’t help but let his mind wander. 

_Eddie_

“U-Uh...”

-

“W-Wait, so... did we...?” Richie put a hand on his forehead, completely humiliated. Steve managed a laugh, despite the clear awkwardness of it all. 

“No, no... um... you actually rejected me after that. We just made out in the stall, went back out and danced some more.” He gulped, scratching his head. “Look, I...” he sighed. “We had fun, but... then you sang some No Doubt song at karaoke, and... and started getting really upset over some guy... Eddie? Felt sick, even, I think. And I... god, I feel really bad now. I... didn’t want you to go home alone, it... it didn’t feel right. I-I wanted to make sure you were safe! You were puking up a storm. You... You didn’t drink all that much, so... I don’t know why you felt so... _sick_. So... Some of my friends were doing drag night 3 doors over, they helped clean you up, and... I took you here.”

There was silence. Richie looked down at his shoes. Great. Fucking perfect. 

“Thanks.” He said quietly. Steve pursed his lips together. 

“You want anything? Smoothie? Water?”

“I’ll take that Uber, if you don’t mind.”

Steve nodded solemnly, taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Can I... at least give you some advice before you go?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, is it good advice?” Richie hid a smirk. Steve gave a small chuckle. 

“Beats me. Anyways, you’re from Derry, right? I’m not a creep, I swear. You told me last night.” Richie hesitantly nodded. Shit, Richie had forgotten how far north they’d traveled out. Or was it south? East? Richie didn’t know maps, and he wasn’t gonna start now. For now, he just silently nodded. 

“Well, look.. I... I don’t know your story, I don’t know... who this other guy is, but... if he has you that messed up... the way I saw you last night? You need to take that leap and tell him. You only have so much time to tell someone you love them, and you never know when your last chance is until it’s gone, or... until they’re gone.” Steve took a moment to clear his throat. “You never know how much time you’ll have left with them.” 

Richie sighed in defeat, then silently nodded. 

Steve gave a side grin. “I should know better than anyone. I lived in Derry. It’s where I met my first boyfriend, Alex Torres. He went missing my senior year of high school. We never found him.” His smile faded. “Cops assumed it was just... some loser kid who ran away from home, but we all knew it wasn’t. It was an attack. It... had to be. But no one _really _cared, though. No one ever does.” He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. “Same shit happened with my best friend Don. His fiancé Adrian, I fucking...” Steve cut himself off, unable to finish his sentence. “If you make things work with this guy, get the hell out of that stupid town. Lord knows I did.” He slid a napkin across the counter, awkwardly clearing his throat. “If you need help, don’t be afraid to call me. I don’t care how late it is, I don’t care... what danger you’re in, or... if you just need someone to talk to. I’m here.”__

__Richie nodded solemnly, taking the napkin. He was overwhelmed. Not surprised, but heartbroken. Richie nodded solemnly, taking the napkin. He was overwhelmed. Not surprised, but heartbroken. Embarrassed, ashamed, and destroyed. Was this his future? Was this _Eddie’s_ future? _ _

__No._ _

__Richie would never let anything happen to Eddie over his dead god damn body._ _

__“I-I will. Thank you.”_ _

__-_ _

__Tuesday, November 19th  
8:45am_ _

__mom_ _

__ME: hey. im rly sorry, im on my way home right now_ _

__mom: Where did you go?!_ _

__ME: beverly’s. sorry_ _

__mom: Principal meeting at 10:30_ _

__ME: ill be there._ _

__Richie’s headache had finally started to alleviate once he got into his Uber. Any decent human being would text his mom first, Richie didn’t care how old he was._ _

__There were a few messages from Beverly, and a couple from Stan. She probably called Stan to see if Richie would answer. Fuck._ _

__His phone battery was running low, so he turned it off for now to preserve it. At least, that’s what he told himself. He honestly didn’t know if he was ready to face Beverly yet. He knew she was right, but he wasn’t done being mad at her yet. He’d read messages later. His stomach turned as he remembered Eddie. There wasn’t a single message from him. He couldn’t decide if that was a relief or a concern._ _

__-_ _

__Richie was on his second drink now. He’d somehow convinced himself to sign up for karaoke. Steve happily encouraged it, and had sat back in the audience to watch._ _

__Richie took a seat on the stool on stage, holding the microphone up to his face, probably a bit too close._ _

__He took a deep breath. The alcohol hadn’t phased him all that much, (he thought). He could sit up alright, and he felt his decision-making skills were clearer than ever._ _

__The song he requested slowly started up, and he looked out into the crowd._ _

__“ _Run, running all the time. Running to the future, with you right by my side._ ”_ _

__His mind wandered to Eddie as he sung. These past few months with Eddie. The way he’d looked up at Richie as he swept up the spilled uncooked rice on the theater floor. How he’d scooped it up into his hands after a Richie had clumsily knocked it out of the dustpan. Their first eye contact, how he looked in that black hoodie. How Richie was close to spilling even more trash over him, just by how overwhelmed he was by the boy before him._ _

__“ _Me, I’m the one you chose. Out of all the people, you wanted me the most._ ”_ _

__Eddie’s laugh at his unfunny jokes. The way he looked up at Richie as they slow-danced in the hallway. The feeling of certainty that he’d marry that boy and let nothing stop him, just as he handed him that Gameboy. Eddie._ _

__“ _And I’m so sorry that I’ve fallen. Help me up, let’s keep on running. Don’t let me fall out of love._ ”_ _

__He made eye contact with Steve, who just gave him a thumbs up. Steve. Fuck. Richie suddenly remembered. He’d told Beverly that he was so sure that he and Eddie were just friends. Were they? Would this hurt Eddie? Would Bev tell Eddie? The overall thought made him feel sick._ _

__Richie actually felt sick._ _

__The music kept playing, but Richie had stopped singing. He zoned out for a moment, before resting the mic on the stool. Richie began to feel his stomach turn. He immediately ran out of the bar to a plant out front. And just like that, his McChickens from earlier made a return._ _

__“Are you alright, babycakes?” Richie heard from behind him. Richie looked up. At some point, he’d even started sobbing into this plant as he ridded of his lunch. He wiped his cheek as he followed the voice._ _

__Staring back at him were four brightly colored drag queens. One hesitantly approached him, gently touching his back. The others seemed to watch cautiously, ready to help however they can._ _

__“What the hell were you doing in a bar? You look 13, hon.”_ _

__“I’m 18,” Richie said coldly. His voice trembled. “I’m a h-horrible person!” he sobbed out._ _

__“Oh, I doubt it,” she assured._ _

__“I... I chea—”_ _

__Before he could finish, Steve came running out._ _

__“Richie! Hey! What happened, man? Holy shit! Jesse? What’re you guys doing here?” he asked, panting. Richie looked up at him with tear stained cheeks, and bile running down his chin._ _

__“I-I’m sorry...” he murmured._ _

__“Sorry? Why, Richie? You were doing great out there!”_ _

__“Steve, you know him?” Jesse asked._ _

__“I mean... we just met, but... yeah.” Steve answered awkwardly._ _

__“Eddie’s gonna... gonna hate me! I ru... ruined everything! I’m nev... never gonna... get married!” Richie choked out. He leaned back over the plant, feeling his stomach continue to turn._ _

__“Eddie? Richie, what’re you talking about?” Steve asked. Jesse sighed._ _

__“Come on, baby. Let’s get you cleaned up. Do you know your address? Can we call your mom?” Jesse asked._ _

__“No!” Richie interjected. “I’m not going home,” he said stubbornly. “I’m staying here.”_ _

__Jesse turned to the group behind her, making a gesture Richie couldn’t comprehend._ _

__“I can take him home, Jesse. It’s fine,” Steve assured. Josie seemed to hesitate._ _

__“Steve, if you try anything with this kid—”_ _

__“Kid? He’s 23! He can take care of himself.” Steve assured. Jesse blinked for a moment, before getting up. Richie watched as she pulled Steve aside, Richie could have sworn it was by the collar, but his attention was soon swayed to one of the other drag queens went to his side._ _

__“Get him some water,” he heard one of them say. Richie kept his face in the plant, hoping to god his stomach was empty at this point. His throat was burning. He could barely breathe. He was starting to get lightheaded._ _

__Before he knew it, there was a napkin shoved into his face and a cup of water in his hand. Richie stared up blankly at them before taking a sip._ _

__“Th-Thank you...” he said shakily. Richie’s hand was trembling as he held the cup of water. They slowly helped him to his feet, but his knees were growing wobbly._ _

__“Of course, sugar,” one of them said gently. “We’ve all been there. We all gotta stick out for each other.” Richie just nodded, wiping his mouth._ _

__“I um...” I appreciate it,” he made sure to say. “I’m gonna, uh... m-make a phone call.”_ _

__The hands holding him up soon let go, letting him stumble a few feet away. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts. He landed on one, letting it ring._ _

__Eddie._ _

__“ _The person you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message or try again later._ ”_ _

__“Fuck... I’m so sorry... I’m.... so, so.. so sorry,” he started. “I fuckin’.... I’m a fuckin’.... bad person.” Richie couldn’t even articulate his own thoughts. He rubbed his temples, likely audibly breathing into the receiver. “Look... I-I’m shitty, and... dumb, and... you deserve so much better. And... I’m super confused about my feelings, and... _scared_. I was fucking... scared of change. Of getting hurt. Shit, I still am. I know I send mixed signals, and... that’s not fair to you. And... this other guy means nothing to me. Every time we kissed, I... I thought about you.” He took a pause, gulping. “I... I almost said your name,” he confessed in a hush. “But... I’m not scared anymore.” Richie attempted to adjust the hold of the phone in his hand as he talked. He couldn’t think of what to say, but it didn’t matter. It came naturally. Somehow, he managed to trip on his own damn ankles, and accidentally hung up the phone. He groaned in frustration, shoving his phone back into his pocket. Maybe it was a blessing for the message to be cut short. He felt his knees grow wobbly, reaching for a lamppost to regain his balance. _ _

__-_ _

__Oh shit. Richie’s face paled as he remembered the voicemail._ _

__The Uber pulled up to Richie’s house. His stomach turned. He knew his parents would likely not question him going to Beverly’s house, but it was the sheer guilt of lying that made him feel terrible. They knew. They _had_ to know he was lying. His brain wouldn’t stop reminding him. _ _

__“Thank you,” Richie grumbled, exiting the Prius. His headache still rung his brain._ _

__“Take care,” The driver responded, waiting for Richie to make it out of the car alright before driving off._ _

__Richie trotted his way to his doorstep, stiff and cautious as he went inside. He heard a television playing in the kitchen, likely his mother. Richie followed the noise, smiling as he found her at a barstool watching some sitcom Richie would never admit to her face was the most unfunny thing he’d ever watched. Most sitcoms were._ _

__“I’m home,” he said softly. Maggie turned around, her face brightening at the sight of her son._ _

__“Hey! How was Beverly’s?” she asked. Richie shrugged._ _

__“Um... fine,” he decided on answering. Maggie gave a loving smile._ _

__“Are you nervous? Don’t worry about your meeting, we’ll support you no matter what happens. Plus, it was self-defense, right?”_ _

__Right, that was why he was on edge. The fight. Thank you mom for the perfect coverup. He laughed nervously._ _

__“I mean, probably not. I hit first.”_ _

__“They don’t know that! It’s Henry, come on.”_ _

__“That’s true.” Richie shrugged in defeat. “What’s the worst that could happen?”_ _

__-_ _

__“I’m recommending a one week suspension as a warning.”_ _

__Richie felt his heart sink into his chest. He could just _hear_ Henry’s proud smirk. That shithead had gotten away with so much. There was no way they were getting the same punishment. _ _

__“But— Are you kidding me? Henry, he posted—”_ _

__“I didn’t post crap, Tozier!” Henry defended. He started to get up from his chair, but his father pulled him down by the wrist._ _

__“Mr. Kersh, there has to be an alternative,” Maggie attempted to argue, “just Saturday detention would be fine as a punishment in my opinion. Suspension is a little harsh.” The principal wasn’t having it._ _

__“Violence and disruption of students in the halls is a serious matter, Mrs. Tozier. A week off of school grounds is bound to show Richie that this is a strict learning environment. Disputes can be handled off-campus.”_ _

__“How about investigating in these disputes, huh? Protecting your students? My son is being ostracized for who he is by your students,” she argued. Richie slumped into the chair._ _

__“Well, it seems the dispute was formed off-campus. We have no way of monitoring it. He’s made it through the last three and a half years just fine, I don’t see how six more months isn’t possible.“_ _

__Maggie’s jaw dropped at the instant dismissal of her son. She bit her cheek, slowly nodding._ _

__“That’s good to know. Thank you, Mr. Kersh. We’ll be in touch.” She got up from her chair, and Richie watched in awe as she gathered her purse, gesturing Richie to follow. He was astonished. He made brief eye contact with the principal, then Henry and his father before following her out._ _

__“That was unbelievable,” his mother scoffed, shaking her head as she angrily power-walked through the halls. “Your school is an atrocity. I’m embarrassed to send you here.”_ _

__“It’s alright. I mean I have my friends here,” he assured. Maggie shook her head._ _

__“Are you kidding me? You got in a fight at school because of some homophobic jerk! And the school does nothing! I love your grandparents, but I really think we should move once you graduate. God, I can’t stand it here.”_ _

__Richie stayed silent, diving his hands into his pockets. He didn’t know why, he felt guilty for putting his mom through this. He couldn’t help but blame himself for getting in trouble, for starting the fight._ _

__“I should be getting my letters in soon,” Richie reminded softly. “Maybe you and dad could figure things out in L.A.?”_ _

__“L.A.? Richie! You applied to schools in L.A. and didn’t tell me?” she asked excitedly._ _

__“Well, i-it’s not for sure, I applied at other places, like... San Fransisco and... New York, but—”_ _

__“But? Richie! That’s still amazing! I’d love to see San Fransisco, even if you don’t go to school there.” She seemed to be more upbeat as they walked out to the parking lot. “Thank god your MeeMaw made that college fund. I don’t know where we’d be otherwise.”_ _

__“Still here, in this crap town,” Richie answered. His mother gave a quiet laugh, almost a scoff._ _

__“Yeah, probably this crap town,” she agreed._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for underaged drinking and mentions (not in graphic detail) of hate crimes (specifically targeting homosexuals)


End file.
